A Truly Cursed Tale
by Ktlawx
Summary: In a different reality, our story starts with a boy who wants to create a guild for his brother, who just wanted to see the fairies, and a dark mage who just wishes that she could die. Their story, their tale, is truly an odd one, but it doesn't matter how you look at it, one thing is for certain; Their tale is absolutely and undeniably cursed.
1. Chapter One: A Shared Tragedy

**So then, I will have another A/N at the end, but for now, this shall suffice.**

 **First of all! I conjured up this mess after reading the recent Fairy Tail chapter. I wrote this late at night, so apologies for any grammatical mistakes! If you notice them, don't be afraid to point them out for me! (Although, I ask that you do this politely)**

 **Secondly! This contains spoilers for recent Fairy Tail/Fairy Tail Zero chapters. If you have not read them, then close this story this instance! (I don't want to spoil such things for you!) Basically, Mavis and Zeref switch roles, so like. Zeref is the First Master of Fairy Tail and Mavis is the legendary dark mage that all know about….**

 **Third! I do not own Fairy Tail, its plot, or its characters. These belong to Hiro Mashima.**

 **In a different reality, our story starts with a boy who wants to create a guild for his brother, who just wanted to see the fairies, and a dark mage who just wishes that she could die. Their story, their tale, is truly an odd one, but it doesn't matter how you look at it, one thing is for certain; Their tale is absolutely and undeniably cursed.**

* * *

 _MILDIAN, MAGIC ACADEMY: 400 YEARS AGO_

"Y-You were the one who wrote this paper?" The shaky man asked, beads of sweat appearing and starting to roll down his forehead. The girl in front of him was of such a young age, it seemed impossible for her to write something on such a deep and complex topic.

"Yes!" The young girl cheered, wide eyes staring up at the man with hope and wonder, contemplating what he and the others behind him would think of her paper.

"While it is a wonderful paper…" The man holding the essay paused. The other two stepped up to finish his sentence, all three of them unsure of how to tell the young girl that her paper was a bit… advanced, in a way.

"It's not something you should be doing at your age. Not only that, but life and death, and their connection, have been and still are taboo to us." The three continued on, words of disapproval spouting from their mouths. "Do you understand, Mavis?"

"Yes sir's." With a downcast expression, young Mavis, at the tender age of 6, nodded in half-hearted agreement to the thoughts of the men, and left their presence quickly.

* * *

"Tell me Mavis, why do you care so much about bringing back the dead? Why are you interested in such things, at such an early age?" The same man from years back asked, giving the girl a nervous look as she stared at the ground, finding her feet much more interesting than the situation in front of her.

"…My friend, Zeira." She mumbled out the phrase so quietly, it was almost inaudible, but the man heard her loud and clear.

"Zeira?" The name was familiar, and the man somewhat remembered a small girl who went by the name, however, he was unaware of how Mavis also knew this girl. He was curious, in truth, for immediately after the young girl had finally joined the Magic Academy, she, without delay, continued her research into life and death. He had always known she would grow up to be someone great, for her parents, who had been researchers at the school, were some of the best he had ever seen. But she was a just a little girl, yet so interested into such deep and forbidden topics!

"Yes, Zeira. After Mama and Papa died, Zeira was all I had…My only friend…But just like everyone else, she died. I just want to be able to talk to her again…" Feeling a bit more confident, Mavis raised her head and gave a determined look towards the man. "I want to see Zeira again! Bring her back!"

Heavy silence filled the room after Mavis' bold statement, until the man spoke up, his face seeming to harden.

"How many times must I tell you, Mavis? Bringing back the dead is taboo. Not only that, but your ideas and theories to do such things would require human sacrifices! What good are they, then? Life and death is a natural process, and it is unwise for us humans to tamper with the order."

"Wouldn't you agree that life itself is artificial in many ways? So why aren't death and the afterlife just as acceptable…?"

The man seemed to go into a frenzy after Mavis' assertion. Bowing his head repeatedly, he shouted the same phrase repeatedly.

"O-Mighty Gods, please be forgiving of this child!"

Just as she did before, those several years ago, Mavis left the man's presence with yet another downcast expression, feeling more crestfallen and crushed than ever.

* * *

The man had to put a stop to this, plain and simple. Mavis continued her research tirelessly for the 6 years she had been at the academy, no matter how many times she was told to stop. For heavens's sake, he girl had even sold her only shoes so she was could buy more supplies for research!

"I thought I told you to stop with this Eclipse Project…" His voice rang out through the room, the previous noise only being the scratch of a pen and occasional tearing of paper. It smelled of ink and pages, almost like that of a library.

"It's almost finished. This way, we won't have to use my previous methods. Eclipse… A time traveling door…" It was unclear whether Mavis was talking to the man or herself, her long hair looking disheveled, and her head buried in mountains of books, papers and ideas.

"What do you plan on doing, once you go back in time?" The man's question startled Mavis, and she lifted her head to meet his intense gaze. "All of your projects, the R System, Eclipse, were meant to bring back your precious Zeira, correct? After all that is said and done, you can't seem to let go of the idea of bringing back the dead, can you? The Board of Directors agreed to expell you from the academy, Mavis. We all had such high hope for you, because your parents were such efficient researchers! Such a pity…"

Mavis had leapt from her chair at the mention of being forced out of school, as her chair fell over and hit the ground with a dull _thud._ This wasn't happening, _couldn't_ be happening.

"No, but, I-" The sentences and words Mavis tried to form came out in sputters, still in shock and unable to understand what the hell was happening. One moment, she's just working on her projects, and then the next, she's being expelled from the academy? The man was quick to interrupt the girl.

"Your Zeira isn't coming back!" The man shouted, shaking the room and causing paper to flutter to the ground. _No, he's lying. He has to be lying. I can't…_

"You can't bring him back, Mavis!"

At that moment, Mavis finally snapped. She hunched over, cradling her head in her hands, the darkness starting to erupt from the ground and swirl around her. _No, no, no. This isn't happening._

"Mavis?" The professor could only stare in fear as his student, or, former student, was surrounded by shadows, almost like death itself was hanging over the young girl.

"P-Professor?" Her voice was hoarse, almost as if she was in pain, and it was at that moment that it clicked in the man's mind.

"This is, must be, Ankhserum's wrath!"

A scream ripped itself from Mavis's throat, and in one swift movement, the darkness seemed to overtake her, gaining control and causing Mavis to black out from the world around her.

* * *

When Mavis broke out of her trance, she found herself kneeled on the ground, head still wrapped protectively by her dainty arms and hands. _What happened to me?_

She shakily got up, and immediately looked ahead of her to ask her professor what events had occurred. However, when she looked ahead, her professor wasn't standing there, and Mavis saw something that made her blood turn cold as ice and already pale face drain of all color, like the life was sucked right out of her.

 _This can't be happening! What the hell, what the hell happened?_

Mavis stood unsteadily, her exhausted body almost unable to hold its own weight. She pushed forward, off of the desk behind her, and ran into the open hallway outside of her room. She was greeted with the same sight in every room.

 _Please, please I beg you! This can't…_

Mavis checked every door, every room, _everywhere_ , hoping and praying that everything in front of her was a lie. But each was the same as the last; displaying the same horror's that Mavis was so terrified of seeing. It wasn't until after inspection all of the premise that the most unsettling thought of all sprang from her mind, causing the already emotionally drained Mavis to fall to the ground, hand covering her mouth and tears streaking down her cheeks.

 _Did I do that? Was it me, who caused all of this?_

Mavis finally cracked, letting out a pained and agonizing scream, grasping her arms, and letting the sadness overwhelm her.

No one would hear Mavis scream.

Because, at that moment, Mavis was the only person alive in the entire academy.

* * *

 _TENROU ISLAND, MAGE GUILD RED LIZARD: YEAR X679_

Swinging is legs over the bar in a gentle rhythm, a young boy hummed a merry tune as he read from a book that seemed way too advanced for someone of his age. He seemed to be content, like he understood every word, and it was almost as if nothing would be able to break the aura of tranquility that surrounded him. The sway of a leg, turn of a page, and new verse of a song. All were in sync, almost as if they were creating a melody, and even the hand that swept unruly black locks behind his ear seemed to be in tune with the rhythm. However, this was all broken when the boy was smacked by a large hand, dropping the book and landing on the floor with a _thud_.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, slacking off like that, you little shit?" The boy quickly scrambled to his feet, the book he had been reading forgotten.

"I'm sorry…I-I finished cleaning the inside, so I thought that…"

The boy was quickly lifted off the ground by the back of his shirt, greeted with the rather ugly face of his guild master.

"Don't get smart with me! I told you to clean the outside as well! Where the hell is that annoying brat of your brother? He could do some work 'round here, ya know, you ungrateful shit!"

The boy, although he wanted to respond the older man's comments, quickly surrendered at the mention of his beloved little brother.

"Yes sir. Right away." He was returned to the ground, and reached down to grab his book, however, was stopped when a giant foot flattened the manuscript against the ground.

"You really are a useless brat! Don't go tryin' to act like you can actually read books, anyway! A little shit like you? Don't make me laugh!" The venomous words flew out of the master's mouth, causing the boy to look at his feet in wretchedness. Other guild members shouted profanities at the boy as he walked out of the guild, broom in hand, crestfallen face displayed to the world.

As he exited through the front doors, the boy raised an arm to block out the harsh sun, and tightened his grip on the broom. Mumbling to himself, he began to sweep up the entrance to the guild, until a voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Zeref-nii!" The young boy, Zeref, turned only to see a blur of pink before a weight hit him directly in the chest. With an " _umph!"_ Zeref fell to the ground, the other person going with him.

"Natsu? Has school ended already?" The smaller boy lying on top of him gave a toothy grin, nodding his head excitedly.

"Yup! I got really bored, though. Thought for a moment I was gonna have to break out!" The boy, Natsu, rolled off of Zeref's chest, standing up and giving a hand to help his older brother up. Zeref smiled and accepted the hand, coming to his feet and grabbing the broom he had dropped. Natsu rattled on about how his day went, before he was interrupted by a booming and angry voice.

"Slacking off again, you little shit?" The master, approaching the boys from behind, pushed them both to the ground as he bellowed at them. Zeref immediately stood up, shielding Natsu from any harm that may come his way.

"Ah, has the littlest shit of them all returned from school? You're so stupid, I'm surprised you haven't been kicked out yet."

Zeref heard a sniffle behind him at the guild master's harsh words, and glared at the man.

"Stop it! Leave Natsu alone!" He shouted back, something he'd usually never do, but he wouldn't allow this filth to hurt his little brother.

For a while, the two remained locked in a heated staring match, before the master laughed and turned back towards the guild.

"If the entrance isn't spotless by the time I come back, you two will be in big trouble, got it?"

* * *

"I hate that man! He and his stupid face!" Natsu yelled as he plopped down in a big stack of hay, little golden streaks getting stuck his spiky pink hair. Zeref pursed his lips at his brother's remarks, before sighing and taking a seat next to him.

"I know, Natsu. He is a bit of a pain, but we should be greatful. After Mom and Dad died, he gave us a place to stay! Although, we do have to do some pretty exhausting work…" Zeref sighed once more, and closed his eyes before lying down on the soft hay. It had always been his dream to join a guild, and after their parents died, the guild master was nice enough to give the brothers a barn to sleep in, as long as they did chores at the main hall. "We just need to keep moving forward, no matter what, Natsu."

"And then, one day, we can see the fairies?" Zeref smiled fondly at Natsu's comment. Their parents had always told stories of the fairies, and, although Zeref never believed them, Natsu always seemed to be hooked by every tale about them. The little creatures were playful and cheery, and only good children who didn't cry were aloud to see them.

"Yeah Natsu…One day, we _will_ see the fairies…." The two boys, holding each other close, slowly drifted asleep, dreams filled with adventures and journeys that they hoped to encounter in the future.

* * *

Zeref woke up with a start to the sound of yelling and… the crackling of fire? He sprang up from the haystack he had been sleeping on, his brother Natsu slowly rising as well, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Zeref-nii?" He was still half-asleep, his tired voice slurring the word severely. Zeref didn't notice, for he was analyzing the situation so deeply that it was hard to concentrate on anything else. Noticing this, Natsu became startled, and woke up for fully. "Is everything alright, Zeref-nii?"

This time, Zeref's attention was gained, and he turned to face his little brother, expression grim. He couldn't lead Natsu out into a potentially dangerous situation, but leaving him here…Deciding to inspect the outside on his own, Zeref calmed down, a small smile on his face.

"Yes, everything is fine, Natsu. But stay here, alright? I'm going to go and check out a few things. Just stay here, okay?" If Natsu was suspicious of Zeref in anyway, he didn't let it show, for he immediately plopped back down onto the haystack. Zeref nodded at him, before exiting the barn they had been staying at, and into the town ahead.

The fire seemed to be everywhere. The houses, the trees, even the ground seemed to dance with flames. Battles spread out around Zeref, blood painting everything in sight a deep crimson. People died left and right, their screams forever imbedded into Zeref's mind. Shouts of a rival guild echoed across the battlefield, if that was even right to call it that, for at this rate it was more like a slaughter-house. The people of Tenrou Island, no, Tenrou Island itself, was dying, exploding into colorful flames stained with the blood of the fallen. Zeref, with a heavy heart, realized this, and started to run back to the barn and his little brother.

People shouted at him as he went, cries of help and yells of anger, but Zeref ignored them, knowing that he had to get back to his brother. He needed to find somewhere safe, somewhere they could hide until all of this was over, and he needed to do it quickly. Breathing heavily, Zeref was almost to the barn, when he noticed something that made his blood run cold. Up ahead of him, where the barn was located, was a black pillar of smoke.

 _How is it that the barn caught on fire? It's not that far from town but...It's far enough!_

Exhaustion forgotten, Zeref sprinted as hard as he could to the barn, hoping that his brother was alright. When he reached the barn, he was once more greeted by flames, and fear began to overtake him as he approached the raging inferno.

"N-Natsu?" He yelled out, praying that he would get some response. For a second, it was silent, and Zeref feared the worst, until a barely audible voice rose from the flames.

"Zeref-nii?"

Zeref practically leapt for joy at the sound of his beloved baby brother's voice, but he knew it was too early to be celebrating. Circling around the barn, he called out to his little brother once more.

"Natsu! I'll be there in just a second! Just wait a little bit okay?" Zeref was just barely able to keep his voice steady, the thought of losing Natsu making him a nervous and fearful wreck.

"Zeref-nii, I'm scared! Please, help me!" Natsu sounded louder, and Zeref, now at the back of the barn, peeked in to see his little brother in the same spot he left him in, flames and debris surrounding him. Noticing a small opening, he reached his hand in cautiously, beckoning for Natsu to grab it.

"Natsu! Take my hand!" He shouted, and Natsu didn't hesitate for a moment before grabbing onto his older brother. Zeref pulled Natsu out carefully but quickly, and the two fell over because of the amount of momentum. Zeref swiftly stood up, clutching Natsu's hand, and running away from both the barn and the town.

"Zeref-nii? W-What's happening? What about the barn, a-and the town?" Natsu's tearful voice rang out, and Zeref couldn't bring himself to answer his little brother.

"It's okay, we're okay….Everything is going to be okay… No matter what happened, I promise you, everything will be okay, Natsu."

For a minute, both Natsu and Zeref said nothing, just pants of exhaustion as they sprinted down a worn dirt road, hoping it lead to somewhere they could stay. Zeref's brain was whirling, thinking of anything he could do to make the situation better for Natsu. However, he was brought out of his thoughts by the very boy he was thinking about.

"Zeref-nii, will we still get to see the fairies?" Natsu's sounded weak and tired, and it almost startled the black-haired boy.

Zeref stopped, and turned back to face Natsu.

"Of course!"

Natsu would not hear these words, however, for he would collapse to the ground, slipping out of his little brother's grip.

"Natsu?"

At first, Zeref said his name like a question, gently shaking the boy back and forth.

"Natsu, talk to me…!"

Tears streaked down his pale cheeks, droplets of water falling onto the body bellow him.

"Natsu!"

Zeref's voice would join all of the others in their screams of anger and sadness, their cries and wails echoing throughout the entire island, for all to hear…

This truly was the day that Tenrou Island burned.

This was the day that Tenrou Island died.

* * *

 **Woah! You actually read my story! So, I made this after the recent Fairy Tail chapter, which killed me inside and out, and I crazily made up this AU where like the roles of Mavis and Zeref are switched so, this is how this story came to be.**

 **Depending on the response I get back, I may or may not continue this story, for this is sorta just a "I NEED TO VENT ALL MY FEELING ABOUT THIS MANGA" type o' thing. But hey! You never know.**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed the first (and perhaps only?) chapter to A Truly Cursed Tale!**


	2. Chapter Two: Still Surviving

**Shortly after posting Chapter One, I decided I was going to continue writing this story, no matter what kind of response I got. It seems that people were actually interested in this story, and it really motivated me to continue writing it! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, which will be entirely Zeref related. (Mavis will come in later, just like in Fairy Tail Zero) Also, this is a bit late, and I apologize. I planned on posting chapter two a week after the first part, but time slipped away from me.**

 **This chapter also isn't as sad as the last one! So put those tissues away, a whip out a smile!**

 **Warning: This fanfiction contains spoilers from recent Fairy Tail/Fairy Tail Zero chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail characters, settings, or plots. These belong to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 _TENROU ISLAND; YEAR X686_

"Oh, dang you! Stupid fish! Why the hell won't you bite?" The pink-haired boy shouted, slamming his legs against the cliff he sat on. No matter how hard he tried, he never seemed to be able to catch a fish, that is, unless his brother was with him. The fish seemed to be taunting him, swimming right up to the hook, and then stealing the bait and then busting their fins out of there. Truly annoying.

"Natsu, what have I told you? You need to be patient if you want to actually catch something." The smooth voice startled the boy, but a bright smile immediately found its way onto his face, and he turned to face his favorite person in the entire world.

"Zeref-nii!" He jumped onto his feet, and faced his older brother of six years, a toothy grin still present. "Hey, what's up? I thought you said you were reading?"

Zeref paused, and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Hehe, well… I sort of need your help cleaning up the library…" Zeref muttered, as he pushed his black locks back behind his ear, waiting for his little brother's reaction. And reaction, did he get.

"What? I don't want to clean a damn library! Come on, Zeref! It's such a nice day out, and I could be fishing or exploring…" The list of activities went on, and Zeref sighed before interrupting the 11 year-old boy.

"Natsu, I know that you don't want to do this sort of thing right now, but please? The library is getting really cluttered, and it would take forever for me to do it alone. Please?" He was practically begging now, trying to get the stubborn boy to move his feet. Natsu crossed his arms, and pouted, and it became evident that he was not going to change his stance. "Okay, how about this. You help me, and I'll make that really good spicy meat dish that you like?"

At that moment, Natsu's demeanor immediately changed, and his happy-go-lucky attitude returned.

"Deal!" Natsu had already zipped pass Zeref as he practically shouted the word, weaving in between trees and swinging from narrow branches as he raced through the forest.

With yet another sigh, Zeref followed his brother, a small smile on his face. Natsu was a ball of energy, and, although stubborn, could usually be coaxed out of any situation with a plate of food. He was a bit simple-minded, but that was just one of his lovable quirks. It's hard to think that Zeref almost lost him all those years ago…

The smile on Zeref's face seemed to slip off as memories shifted through his mind, his expression twisting into a bitter scowl. That day, seven years ago, Tenrou Island had gone up in flames, and the only survivors of the fateful event had been the two brothers. For a while, Zeref had believed he had lost Natsu too, but the pink haired-boy came out of the inferno alive and kicking. If it weren't for Natsu, Zeref didn't know what he would do. Even today, memories still haunted him. The flames that reached for him and grabbed him as he ran, and the hollow screams that seemed to be stuck on repeat…

Zeref shook his head, ridding his mind of the frightful thoughts. There was no point in remembering that day; it just brought despair and unwanted thoughts.

At this point, Zeref had reached the library, and stood in front of the large, stone building. Although he had never actually seen one, Zeref believed that the library could be described as a castle. Worn stones and crumbling bricks, the structure held firm as it kept its subjects safe, a sound fortress that created an atmosphere of peace and tranquility. Before he was able to open the giant doors of the building, the unmistakable cry of his younger brother and a giant _crash_ rang out, and Zeref hurried down the stairs that led to the library with incredible speed.

As he entered, Zeref was immediately greeted with a sizeable pile of books, and a rather small tan hand reaching out of the top. The muffled sounds of a certain pink haired idiot could be heard from under the mountain, and Zeref was quick to pull Natsu out from his certain doom.

"Natsu, you should have waited for me. What did we just talk about?" Zeref faced Natsu now, his younger brother pouting and turning his head to the side.

"Yeah, yeah I know…Sorry I guess…" He mumbled out the words practically inaudible, but Zeref, who heard them fine, sighed for what seemed the hundredth time that day as he realized this was as good as an apology he would get.

With a small smile, Zeref grabbed Natsu's hand and pulled him up to his feet.

"Now then, let's get cleaning!"

* * *

After an eternity spent fixing up the otherwise cluttered space, Zeref stood proudly as he observed the work he had done. The books had been perfectly organized in alphabetical order, and the desks, tables, and bookshelves were dusted to the utmost cleanliness. Zeref did most of the work himself, but just having Natsu there seemed to make everything go by quicker. However, the seventeen year old was brought out of his thoughts by the distinctive grinding of the library doors against the rough stone floor above him. Someone had entered the library.

Zeref rushed over to the mess of pink hair known as his brother, who had also noticed the presence of a new person.

"Zeref-nii is that a- _umph!_ " Natsu was unable to finish his statement as his mouth was covered by his older brother's hand, and shoved behind one of the recently neatened bookshelves.

"Natsu, don't say anything, and stay hidden, got it?!" Zeref practically shouted the words, as he pushed Natsu deeper and deeper into the shadows. What if that guild had come back to Tenrou, and wanted to once again set it to flames? That seemed like the only plausible answer to the situation at hand. The person seemed to be right outside of the other door, now, and the handle slowly turned as Zeref jumped out into the open. He didn't care what happened to him, but his little brother would absolutely _not_ get hurt.

At that moment, the door swung open, revealing a blond-haired male who looked no older than Zeref himself. Both parties seemed equally surprised at the presence of the other, and for a second silence held thick in the large room, before Zeref spoke up.

"What has brought you to this island?" With this statement, the stranger's cool front was replaced with a flustered and panicky demeanor.

"Holy shit- No one ever said people actually lived on this island! Huh, you really got me, didn't you?" He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, and Zeref once again tried to question the man, but was quickly interrupted.

"In truth, I've come to research this island's ecosystem, and-" This time the stranger was cut off, and Zeref had to stop himself from grinning.

"Is that so? Please explain it to me then. What exactly are you studying?" Zeref's smooth voice interrupted the man, clearly seeing through the fabricated claim. "Is it, perhaps, about the toxic Yaktrinka plant? Studying such a thing may help create an antidote."

"I guess that because you live on this island, you wouldn't know. In the city, we have medicine that neutralizes the Yaktrinka's poison." The man seemed confident in his own declaration, and Zeref could all but smirk at the stranger's ignorance.

"Ah, how unfortunate. Mind informing me onto what you're really after? The Yaktrinka plant isn't really toxic. In fact, it's quite harmless." The stranger seemed taken aback by the statement, realizing his lie had been seen through. Although he would have liked to continue to play with the man, Zeref decided he needed to find out why the so called biologist had come to the island in the first place.

"…Quite a smart guy, aren't you?"

"Well, I _have_ read every book in this library." It was a bit of an exaggeration, Zeref would admit, for, although he had read many, many books in his life, the entire assortment on all of Tenrou was a bit of a lie. A description of the simple Yaktrinka plant had been in a field guide Zeref had found while shifting through the rubble of the town.

Realizing his defeat, tension seemed to melt away from the man, as a smile found its way back onto his face.

"Name's Yury Dreyar. We're treasure hunters, and we're looking for a gem known as The Tenrou Jade."

"The Tenrou Jade?"

"Haven't you heard of it? It's an S-Class level gem. A secret treasure that's located on this island!"

"Of course I've heard of it." Zeref snapped back at the man, seeming bitterer than he had been previously. "However, it's this lands Holy Relic. I won't let some stranger have it."

"If I don't have to take it by force, I won't have to. You don't seem all that strong, and ganging up on weaklings isn't my style. So how about we play a little game? You seem rather smart."

This piqued Zeref's interest, and he couldn't help but be interested in his offer.

"A game?"

"Yeah, if I win, you have to show me where the Tenrou Jade is, and if you win, we leave the island, without a trace!"

Zeref pursed his lips, contemplating his decision. It intrigued him, in all honestly, but Zeref didn't want to risk any harm to Natsu. Before he could even respond, Yury spoke up once more.

"And, if you win, we'll also show you the fairies." Zeref flinched at Yury's words, and he glanced at the book located on a desk close to him. It was the same book that his parents had read to him and Natsu when they were small children, and he had kept it out while placing the books back onto shelves. He had been backed into a corner, for, if he refused, Natsu would be sure to jump out of hiding in protest. With no other choice, Zeref accepted the blond-haired man's proposal.

"If you say it like that, I must accept, won't I? How do you play said game?"

"That's the spirit! You see, this game is rather simple." Yuri moved his hands through the air, making pointless gestures as he attempted to explain the rules of the game. "This game is all about guessing truths about one another."

"Guessing truths?"

"Indeed! For example, you have black hair. If what I said is true, it's now your turn."

"You are one with light hair."

"Yes, just like that! The first person to lie or miss-guess loses. Also, there's one very important rule. We can't say similar things that pertain to both of us."

"Such as, you have eyes, or, you have a heart, correct?" Zeref asked Yury, becoming more and more excited. Almost all of him wanted to win to protect Natsu, and to protect his home, but a small voice shouted differently. The thrill, being able to crush your opponent, made Zeref truly eager.

"Indeed. It is a game that requires you to use intuition and insight to see through you opponent! By the way, this should be obvious, but you are not allowed to use the same claim twice." Yury thumped a fist against his chest, and Zeref felt a small smile creep onto his face.

"May we do a dry run?"

"Of course."

"You sir, are not a biologist." Raising a hand, Zeref pointed directly at Yury, who still held the same stupid grin he had as he explained the game.

"You like books."

"Correct. You are wearing a leather jacket."

"Ah, while this statement is true, there's one more rule I need to point out." Using his thumbs, Yury lifted up his jacket a tad. "Statements dealin' with clothing can only be used once, otherwise this would go on forever. Now then… You are in your teens."

"Correct. And you are in your twenties."

"False!" Yury yelled out the word, a pointed a finger towards his face. "I may not look it, but I'm still a teenager. I win! Don't worry kid, that was just a dry run…Now things really get started. You ready, kid?"

Zeref, who had lowered his head after his defeat, raised it to make eye contact with Yury, his expression riddled with determination and passion. He would _not_ lose.

"Yes, let us begin. For real!"

It was subtle, but Zeref noticed it like it was plain as day. How his lips curled into a small smirk, and a suspicious glint in his eye was visible. He dug through his pocket before pulling out a small, glowing object, holding it proud for all to see.

"An A-Class secret treasure, a Judgment Field. One cannot utter lies within this space. He who tells a lie will be judged the loser of this game. It's a magic item."

At this statement, Zeref's eyes began to glow with hope and wonder.

"Did…You say magic?"

"Hehe, and because you cannot lie, you cannot renege on any promises you've made. The promise that you'd tell me where the Tenrou Jade is if I won, for example."

"Yes, yes, I realize this. This magic also works in my favor as well, you know." Zeref, no longer able to keep a straight face, smirked a bit before explaining his thoughts to the confused Yury. "After all, I did just win that dry run."

Yury was once again taken aback, not being able to believe Zeref's claim. The dry run flipped like a book through his head, and as he did he realized his mistake.

"If I remember correctly, the rules forbid any utterances that have things in common with the previous ones. I said I'm in my teens, and afterwards, you said the same thing. A statement that had something in common with the previous one. In other words, you would have lost. I'm glad we have magic to judge now."

Yury stood shocked, before calming down once more. Zeref was smarter than he anticipated,, however, he still had an ace up his sleeve.

 _It's said that in sports, the home side has the advantage. This game is the exact opposite. Your home actually exposes too much information about yourself. Your favorite color, what you ate today, hobbies, I've got a clear view of pretty much everything. And on the other hand, information about me is scarce. There's no way shell be able to see through me._

"Right then, let's get it started. We still have to decide who goes first, though." His cocky smirk once more returned to its home, and Zeref mirrored the same expression.

"You can go ahead and pick." His voice was smooth, and you could sense a hint of excitement in Zeref's tone.

"Zeref-nii…" Natsu, who, although still hidden, had come out of his dark hiding to watch his older brother talk with the stranger. He was a bit nervous, but confident in Zeref's skill. For magic's sake, his black-haired brother had practically read every book known to man!

"Whether you go first or second, I will win this game in one round."

 _ **On that day, I met Yury… 95 days until Fairy Tail would be created.**_

* * *

 **And we're done! I'm so sorry, this chapter is shorter than I would have liked it to be, but I didn't have a lot of time and I wanted to get this out around a week after I first published the first part! (Only the second chapter and I'm already behind…) I did feel motivated to write, for those who favorited, followed, and reviewed this story really made me happy. I hope that you will all continue to enjoy this little mess of writing!**

 **This chapter and the next will be quite Zeref-centric, such as the Fairy Tail Zero manga. Also, that recent Fairy Tail chapter…MADE ME CRY AGAIN. Like, the first ship to become canon is immediately killed off. Great.**

 **Thank you for reading, and reviews are welcome!**

 **~K**


	3. Chapter Three: The Start of an Adventure

**(A/N at bottom)**

 **Warning: Contains spoilers for Fairy Tail and Fairy Tail Zero. (Also, a part of this chapter is a bit dark)**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Fairy Tail and Fairy Tail Zero's plot, characters, and ideas. These belong to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

"Whether you go first or second, I will win this game in one round."

"Hey kid, sure you understand the rules of this game?" Yury asked a bit worryingly, sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Of course." Zeref held a cool demeanor, although, internally he was practically dancing for joy. He just _adored_ being able to trick people. "The magic circle you have constructed will referee this game, right? And after having said that "I will win in one round" within this circle, if I do not win in one round, I will have uttered a lie. And we are both agreed on the fact that he who lies in this game is defeated, correct?"

"…Yes." Yury contemplated Zeref's statements in his mind. He had been playing the game since he was a child, and not once has someone won in one round! He wondered if Zeref was bluffing, before finally deciding that Zeref _had_ to be lying. "It doesn't matter whether I go first or second, right?"

"Yes."

"Alright then…" Yury shifted his gaze to a caged bird hanging from the ceiling. "This bird is you-"

"Incorrect. You have made a mistake, therefore, I win." Zeref smirked triumphantly, and Yury practically broke down.

"Wait just a minute kid! I didn't even get to finish my sentence, that isn't fair!"

"Was there I rule that stated you had to wait for your opponent to finish their sentence? I was told, "The bird is you", however, I am a human."

"YOU LITTLE! THAT DOESN'T COUNT! REDO! AGAIN!" Yury screeched, and waved a hand in Zeref's face, who seemed rather irritated. "New rule! You must wait until your opponent finishes their statements. Now then, it's your turn, kid!"

"Right. In this round, I will win with a certain word. You will keep your promise, correct?" Zeref noted smugly how nervous Yury seemed to be. "To leave this island. And…Show me the fairies, too."

Yury couldn't seem to comprehend the fact that Zeref would win in one round. The person asking the question could lose, but winning wasn't an option.

"If your statement proves true, then the game will continue and it will be my turn. And if it proves untrue, you lose, kid. Do you realize that it his logically impossible for the person asking the question to lose?"

Zeref's smirk grew wider.

"You base your logic off of past experiences and gathered knowledge. However…the truth is _far_ more simple. Now then, are you ready?"

Yury gulped, and bead of sweat trickling down his brow, but nodded slowly. It had to be impossible. He _couldn't_ win.

"Since this game has begun, you have blinked 57 times."

Nothing. Zeref's statement rang out in the room, a heavy silence filling the air and weighing it down. That is, however, until Yury blew up.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?"

"I said that you have blinked 57 times since this game has begun. Is that true, or not?"

"…That's something we both have in common! It's against the rules!"

"On the contrary! I haven't blinked at all! It's starting to hurt, actually…"

"You…!"

 _Is he right? 57…It's a fifty-fifty chance! I…WAIT._

"EVEN IF I ANSWER RIGHT, ANSWERING A QUESTION I DON'T KNOW IS STILL LYING! ARE YOU SAYING THAT I CAN'T EVEN ANSWER WITHOUT LOSING?" Yury banged his head against the wall of the library. "I can't believe such a strategy existed!"

Zeref smirked a bit at Yury's behavior, finding the reaction satisfying. It was wiped off his face, however, at the sight of two new people in the library. Both were rather tall, and one, notably, had an eyepatch on his right eye.

"Precht. Warrod."

"There's no point on staying here any longer. We're leaving." The blond man with an eyepatch spoke up, surprising both Zeref and Yury.

"Eh? What about the Tenrou Jade?"

"Still not telling you guys where it is…" Zeref mumbled, but was ignored by the three men.

"We found it. At least…Where it's supposed to be."

 _Then what the hell was the point of that game just now!_

"It's…been stolen though."

* * *

Zeref stood, shocked, in front of a large, circular piece of stone, a notable sphere-shaped hole in the very middle. Spider-web like cracks stretched out from it, disturbing the engravings that marked the rock.

"We were beaten to the punch. Either treasure-hunters or robbers." The other dark-haired male said, and Zeref believed this one to be named Warrod. "We plan on returning to the continent."

"Let's reorganize our intel. This treasure is way too valuable to be given up."

The three men began to talk, and Zeref stood in front of the former place of the Tenrou Jade, his lips pursing into a thin line.

"I think I know who stole the Tenrou Jade." His smooth voice startled the three treasure-hunters, and the one name Precht spoke up.

"Why'd you say that?"

"Seven years ago, this island was attacked by a magical guild named Blue Skull. It was most likely taken during that time."

The two new ones whispered to themselves, statements of how much of a pain dealing with a magic guild would be.

"For the last 7 years, I have trained myself in magical warfare to combat against magic. I could be of help."

Natsu, who had followed the group and hid in the bushes, shifted his weight nervously.

"What?"

"Take me with you!"

The trio seemed startled by the statement.

"The Tenrou Jade is the symbol of this island. We, the people of Tenrou Island, Have passed it down and protected it across generations. Please! I want to take the Jade back with my own hands!"

Yury, who had been silent most of the ordeal, finally stepped up.

"We're treasure hunters. Even if we get our hands on the Jade, there's no saying we'll give it back to you."

"At that time I'll challenge you again to another match, and take it back. Until then, or goal is the same, is it not? Also…Did you, um, forget about your promise to let me meet the fairies?"

Yury exchanged glances with the others, and sighed before turned back to the man.

"...Fine."

* * *

The moonlight shown on the two men as they awaited for the others on the boat, the waves gently rocking them back and forth.

"That Yury, what does he think he's doing, bringing that kid along with him?" Precht stated, breaking the tranquility.

"I don't know, but he seems pretty smart. May be able to help us out. It's Zeref, I think."

"He's lived on this island alone for what, 7 years? For all we know, he's insane. We have no idea who he is."

"Let's just hope he ain't a total wacko…"

* * *

"Just what exactly are you really after…" Yury spoke to the younger male, as he trifled through a large stack of clothes.

"To get the Tenrou Jade back. Obviously."

"It's been gone for 7 years, and you haven't even noticed! We're treasure hunters, and that thing is an S-Class treasure."

"Of course it is, fool. And I really didn't notice. Also, this is a great opportunity to explore the world. For me _and_ Natsu."

"Natsu?"

"Natsu, I suppose you can come out, now."

Natsu shyly walked out of the shadows, but immediately hid behind Zeref.

"Natsu isn't usually shy. I suppose it's because of a new person, though."

Yury gulped, and nervousness began to swirl within him.

"Natsu, I packed everything in my bag. Including your clothes." Zeref tilted his head back, informing his little brother of the situation.

"We're really going! Cool…Wait! Did you grab my dragon shirt!" Natsu and Zeref began to chat, almost going off into their own little world.

"Hey, you know…" Yury lifted his hands up, but was silenced by Zeref.

"This is important for us, Natsu."

"What is?"

"If we stay on this island all the time, we may not be able to see anything! We have to drum up courage, and go see the world!"

"…Okay then, Zeref-nii."

"So, uh…How old are you, Natsu?" Yury asked, and the brothers turned to him.

"What's it to you, old guy?"

"Natsu is about 6 years younger than I, making him 11. He's my younger brother."

"I see then…Well, nice to meet you, Natsu."

"Well then, this sure is to be quite the adventure. Isn't it now, Natsu?" Zeref stated, smiling down on his little brother. "Alright then! This is the beginning of something great!"

 _I was being drawn in by the charm of that strange kid._

 _But…Looking back, if I had just stopped his journey there, that day…_

 _Things wouldn't have turned out the way they did._

 _Damn, my heart hurts…_

* * *

Sparkling in the sunlight, dew-kissed leaves danced with the wind as the forest came to life. The morning song had begun, starting with the rising sun that brought light to every place in all of the woods. Birds began to chirp, swooping down from their nests and cutting through the air to gather food for their young. Woodland creatures arose from their sleep, stepping out of the shadows and basking in the warm light. A daily occurrence, but beautiful none the less.

However, there was an obscurity to the event; something quite not like the others. They walked forward, stepping over twisting vines, and bringing a hand to the tree they stood next to. Observing the morning ritual, admiring it.

"So beautiful…" Their voice, no, _her_ voice, stated, gathering the attention of nearby animals. "I am so, so sorry…"

The morning song stopped abruptly, the upbeat nature and lively attitude falling dead. Just like everything else in the forest. The girl looked on with a sad expression as the area around her began to wilt away and perish. How many times…Has it happened?

"Truly, this is a curse." She walked forward, through the now dead grass, and stopped in front of a small pond. A reflection stared back up at her, one that almost made her laugh. Around 300 years, she had been alive. Yet still, there she was, stuck in the body of a child. All of it happened on that fateful day… Her emerald eyes and blond hair gave off the image of innocence, but she was anything but.

How many people had she slaughtered, mercilessly? Not even directly! Followers that idolized her, who killed people to bring good wishes. It seemed the more she wished to preserve the things around her, the more things died. That was exactly the curse placed upon the girl, the reasons remained unclear.

Perhaps, it was her research into the taboo. Her professors told her, didn't they?

 _Stop it Mavis,_ or, _Mavis, truly, this is a problem._ But she hadn't heeded their warnings, and now walked the earth in agony. She suffered with each life she took, and more and more, she just wanted to _die_. She always had. She had tried multiple times, too. But instead, she found herself taking the lives of others.

She wondered how long the curse would last, and if, perhaps, one day, she truly could receive her wish. Such a marvelous thing, too. She was sure that nations would rejoice at her passing, and throw festivals and parties, and hug their families closer. It had been a long, long time since she had been to a good festival. And she didn't think she'd be getting to one soon.

The girl moved away from the pond, and kept walking through the still forest. She walked and walked until she reached more areas with life, but pay them no mind. She was tired of forests, tired of killing precious animals, and seeing the life drain out of the trees and plants that made it glow. Maybe a field? An open field, with no person or animal or thing in sight, and she could just lay there for a while. At some point she wanted to visit Magnolia, or, at least, the forests around it. Hadn't been there in a good amount of time. Wondered if they had recovered since the last incident. The girl kept walking, not looking back on the destruction behind her.

Some worshipped her, and others detested her very existent, but there wasn't one person in all of Fiore who didn't know her name.

The Dark Mage, Mavis Vermillion.

* * *

 **So then! The third chapter is up, with a hint of Mavis in it! The next chapters will be pretty Zeref-central, following the Fairy Tail Zero plot. I hope to be able to change some things, so it's not like you're just rereading the manga, but with the names switched.**

 **Also, thank you so, so much for those who followed, favorited, and reviewed this story! I cannot tell you how happy that makes me.**

 **It was also brought to my attention that this week is Zervis week on tumblr. I thought about doing something with this story, but ultimately, decided against it, for I didn't have the time, and I wanted to do something for each day of the week and not just day one. (AU) But I ask that if you like Zervis, check it out! There are a lot of great stories and art being posted as we speak.**

 **Thank you to the one's who reminded me though!**

 **That's it for now, and I hope that you continue to enjoy my story!**

 **Reviews are welcome,**

 **~K**


	4. Chapter Four:It Lies in Magnolia

**Personal Headcanon that Zeref would be a total dorkwad if he grew up with Natsu. Beware for the rebellious teenager in this chapter, going through his goth phase. I just feel like if he didn't grow up with a curse that killed anyone or thing he loved, he'd be a pretty bratty yet dorky guy, I guess? Like, cool and caring towards his brother, but around others HE's the annoying one.**

 **The events are slightly different in this chapter! Or more like, they happen in a different fashion/for a different reason. (But I didn't go and write a totally new plot…)**

 **Zeref will have sorta similar-ish magic to Mavis, but his is more advanced and aggressive, because of his age. I feel like his body would be able to withstand different levels of magic.**

* * *

 _Port Town Hargeon_

"Wow! There sure are a lot of people here, don't you think, Zeref-nii? Woah! Look, look! A fisherman!" The pink-haired boy gripped his older brother's arm tightly, pointing out every person who passed. (Although, the people just ignored him.)

"Indeed, Natsu. I don't think I've ever seen this many people gathered together in one place. A fisherman, huh? I bet he's good at catching fish." Zeref replied,his own excitement betraying his cool demeanor. He could act as calm as he'd like, but, in the end, he was just as intrigued as his little brother.

"So you, uh, guys really haven't been off of the island before. That's sorta odd." Yury stated as they walked behind the brothers, Precht and Warrod following close. The coastal city was bursting and bustling with people, but the three treasure hunters were quite used to it.

"Doesn't seem that odd to me." Zeref had discovered, through their trip to Hargeon from Tenrou, that Yury was a man who easily annoyed him. It was odd, but just a simple sentence from the blond haired man really ticked him off.

Precht seemed to narrow his eyes at the boy's statement, which did not go unnoticed by his companion.

"Oi, what's wrong, Precht?" Warrod asked, and Precht began to walk away.

"We go on a mission and only bring back a pair of brats, random and unreliable at that. I'm going to gain some info on Blue Skull. Find an inn." Warrod attempted to speak, but was stopped by Zeref.

"I'll accompany you. Natsu, stay with Yury and Warrod." Although he didn't like Yury, Zeref trusted both him and Warrod to watch over his little brother.

"E-Eh? That's no fair, Zeref-nii!"

The black haired male had already turned, waving a hand to dismiss his little brother's statement. Precht said nothing, and continued to walk forward.

"Just be careful...That guy is kinda weird…"

* * *

"Not much of a talker, are you." Zeref attempted to make conversation with the older man multiple times, but was met with silence each time he tried. "Grumpy old man,maybe? You seem like the type. The guy that sits inside all day, drinking his tea and making comments about younger people...Perfect fit!"

Nothing. Precht said nothing, except turn his head, totally ignoring Zeref. Said boy sighed, realizing that he wouldn't be able to get the man to crack. So they walked in silence, and headed towards one of the small bars that were scattered across Hargeon.

After what felt like eternity, they reached the pub, and opened the doors to be met with hollars of the drunk and utter wasted. Zeref scrunched his nose in disgust, and Precht held the same dull expression. Together they walked towards the barkeeper, who wiped the bar with a bored face. Short and blunt, Precht asked the man if he knew of anything or anyone related to Blue Skull.

"Blue Skull, eh? You don't hear much about that guild around these parts."

"Do you have any information?" Precht was clearly annoyed, and Zeref almost laughed. Perhaps his chatter earlier had provoked the man, somewhat.

"No. Look somewhere else."

"I would have at least thought that their name would spread around…"

"With so many new mage guilds popping up, it's hard to keep up. Want something to drink, kid?"

"Nope. As stated previously, we need some information." Zeref found himself irritated by the man, as well. He held the same atmosphere as Yury, in a way.

"If that's so, then guy, you and this brat need to get out. If you ain't going to buy anything, leave." The bartender, Precht, and Zeref had gained the attention of the rest of the bar's inhabitants, who laughed drunkenly at every comment made.

"You heard him, kid. We're going somewhere else."

"Hey there, wait a moment." Precht had begun to walk towards the door to the bar, but turned to see Zeref giving the bartender a smirk. "You see, we never actually said that Blue Skull is a mage's guild. And you would think, that with all of the guilds, mage, merchant, and industrial alike, it would take some knowledge for you to know that it was a mage's guild. Seems a bit odd, since you said you don't know anything, wouldn't you agree? So I take it you know of them, somewhat?"

Precht said nothing, and gave Zeref a dull look. He didn't show it, but he was impressed by the kid's observation. He watched as the bartender, who looked rather uncomfortable, try to explain his actions, but not before he felt a looming presence over his back. In one swift motion, he kicked the oncoming attackers behind him, and pulled Zeref out of the way.

"Care to explain?"

The bartender gulped, and called out to the drunken men behind Precht and Zeref. (Who didn't look that tipsy anymore…)

"There's just two of 'em! Take them out!"

They all attacked at once, but Precht pulled out a hidden knife of sorts, and launched it at the men. A chain connected it back to a handle that hid within his sleeve, and in no time at all, Precht had taken out all of the attackers. Zeref stood next to him, looking on in awe. Precht was strong, no doubt about that.

"I am one who dances with blades… And I do so at my leisure."

The bartender cursed out Precht, but an evil grin made its way upon his face. He yanked on a rope of sorts next to him, and a magic circle appeared around both Zeref and Precht.

"You don't got what it takes to take on a real mage…" The man said, his wicked expression still being held. His shirt shifted a bit, revealing a mark that made Zeref's blood run cold.

"That's...Blue Skull's emblem! This guy must be a member!" Precht was about to step out of the circle, but was stopped by the words of the bartender.

"Woah there! I'd be careful if I were you. Take one step outside of that circle, and your insides will decorate the walls. You see…" The man began to pour a drink. "Blue Skull is a dark guild. So, legal jobs don't exactly come our way. So, we need someone to take care of strangers and gather intel, with their ear to the ground. That person happens to be me."

"So basically, you're an underling" Precht stated, and the man smirked.

"Damn straight! AH! I mean, fuck off you bastard!"

Zeref let out a low whistle, a smile on his face.

"Damn. Precht's pulling out the cat claws." He said, a small smile on his lips. "Now then, you're pretty irritating! Ever met a guy named Yury? Well, you'd get along."

"Oi, kid, what are you playing at?" Precht narrowed his eyes at Zeref's behavior, a bit angry at the fact he was acting so childishly in such a situation.

"You see, even if this circle was the real deal, we could easily get out."

"Real deal-What the hell you talking about?" The bartender tightened his grip on his glass, becoming angrier than Precht.

Zeref chuckled a bit darkly in response, raising his hands into the air.

"I should mention, I'm actually a mage too. I studied for seven years, so I it's only reasonable that I have some skill. Now then…"

Zeref lifted his hands higher up into the air, and his hair began to float around his head.

" **Spirit Guards**." Beings that seemed to be composed of light itself began to erupt from the ground behind the man, holding the bartender's arms back and yanking on the rope, disabling the magic circle. Precht, the bartender, and the drunks all looked on in shock. Zeref's grin grew wider, as he prepared for yet another spell.

" **Come forth, from the stairs of Heaven, fly thee down, Holy Guardian Beast!"**

The bright outline of an animal, if it was even right to call it that, appeared over Zeref and Precht. It let out a deep snarl that shook the ground, causing all the men in the room to practically pee their pants.

" **Heavenly Wolf**!" The beast fully materialized over Zeref, tendrils of light dancing around it.

"Now, tell me, where is Blue Skull's hideout? Speak now…"

"O-Of course!" The man trembled in fear, afraid for his very life.

Zeref felt a smirk find its way upon his lips, and with a wave of his hand, the wolf and figures disappeared.

"I don't think we'll have a problem, then."

* * *

"An illusion? So that giant wolf and those things were just a bluff?" Precht was finally speaking to Zeref, who held a small, triumphant smirk.

"Were you even listening, idiot? The wolf, yes. But those Spirit Guards were the real deal. I know a few other spells, but I'm most trained in illusion magic." Zeref began to grin, excited for what was to come. "With your blades, and my magic, we'll definitely get the Tenrou Jade back."

Zeref ran forward, passed a small girl who looked all too young to be walking through Hargeon alone. However, he payed her no mind.

"We have located the enemy! A town west of here, Magnolia! We must inform the others immediately"

Precht smacked Zeref on the head.

"Stop that racket, fool."

"What the heck, Precht?"

The girl looked down at her feet, a crestfallen expression displayed on her face.

 _Magnolia, huh? I guess it's fate for me to go there..._

* * *

"Zeref-nii, how much longer? This is taking forever." Natsu hung off of his brother's arm, a bored expression plastered on his face.

"Indeed. Magnolia is pretty far away." Zeref replied calmly. He was back with his brother, which meant back to the cool and calm guy who wasn't provoked easily.

"I don't see why we have to do this." Yury grumbled, walking behind the brothers with his other two companions.

"Well, you _are_ an idiot. It makes sense." Zeref gave Yury a look, tilting his head back slightly.

"Why you little-!" He ran forward, but Zeref stepped out of the way to examine their location.

"We should camp here for the night."

"Ooh, do you think there are any poison bugs or snakes, Zeref-nii?"

"I don't know."

"I hope so! Those are so cool!"

Yury was still irritated from Zeref's behavior, but with a sigh, stepped up.

"I'mma go look for stuff to use for firewood!" He ran off cheerful, and Zeref glared at him as he went.

"I'll hunt some animals." Precht was short and sweet, and turned and walked away stoically.

"I'm gonna find some edible plants!" Warrod lifted his arms, showing off his muscles, and cheered as he headed into the forest.

 _Big surprise. Warrod looks like a tree himself, and Precht also seems to fit the "psycho animal killer" type._

"Then I guess I'll stay here and watch camp. Natsu-" Zeref turned to face his little brother, but the idiot had already run off, a large stick in his hands.

"I'll go fish, Zeref-nii!"

"But you can't fish for your life! Be careful!"

Zeref sighed as his spaz of a little brother ran off, before sitting on a tree stump near the clearing where they would settle. If anyone were to come and sneak up on him, they were toast for sure.

* * *

"And well, even though I told him not to, Warrod freaking went and moved the stone statue."

"Quit joking around, idiot! You're the one who moved it! I was yelling at you to stop!"

After everyone returned from their tasks, a fire had been set up, and the three treasure hunters began telling stories of past expeditions.

"I doubt that you were anything less, Yury. I'm with Warrod on this one." Yury shouted in protest, but was ignored by the black-haired teenager. "So what happened next?"

"A huge stone fell down into the small passageway." It was Precht who spoke up, still as dull and collected as ever.

"I was pretty damn sure that we weren't gonna make it out of there, at least alive!" Yury laughed, and Warrod smacked him on the back of the head.

"And it would have been your fault, idiot!"

"Treasure hunting seems like a dangerous hobby."

"You betcha, but the profit is worth it, one hundred percent. The Tenrou Jade is an S-Class, secret treasure. If we managed to get our hands on that puppy, we'll have enough money to live the rest of our lives without a care in the world."

Zeref smirked at Yury, who mirrored the expression.

"Remember that the Jade is my island's treasure. Until we get it back we're allies, but after that…I just wanted to remind you."

"Oh? And what's gonna happen?"

"We'll discuss that matter once we get the Tenrou Jade back."

For a second there was silence, but then Warrod broke the thickness that had fallen upon the group.

"Kid, you've never been off of the island before, have you? Just heads up, you shouldn't really be so trusting of people. We're actually-"

"Nah, I can trust you. I can feel it. And besides, I could take you guys down in seconds! Maybe not Precht though…" Zeref gave a small, cocky smile, but his expression became startled as he looked around. "Where did Natsu go? Is he upset that he didn't catch anything? That buffoon… I'll go look for him."

"Oi, wait!" Warrod called out to Zeref, but the boy had already run deep into the forest. Warrod sighed, and turned to his companions.

"Crazy kid. He's interesting though. I like him." Precht said, surprising Warrod and Yury.

"Hey, why don't we just give the Tenrou Jade to Zeref?"

"I've already lost interest in the thing."

"Woah, woah woah!" Yury screamed, interrupting the conversation. "Don't give me that crap! And you call yourselves treasure hunters! I ain't giving up. We're gonna claim the Tenrou Jade, even if we have to beat Zeref to the punch."

Warrod sighed, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

* * *

The small pink-haired boy sulked in front of the pond, clutching his legs to his chest, staring at the water. Fireflies flew around him, dancing through the air and lighting up the atmosphere.

"Natsu! There you are." The boy looked back to see his older brother, a worried expression on his face.

"Zeref-nii!"

"Are you alright? Why did you run off? Are you upset because you didn't catch anything?"

"No, I was just a little tired." The boy's grip became tighter as his older brother sat down next to him."

"That's understandable. It can be scary to go to new places."

"Zeref-nii, do you remember that day? When Tenrou Island burned…" Natsu muttered, looking off to the side.

"Yes I do. Why are you bringing this up now?"

"Zeref-nii, I almost died, remember? I remember when I woke up, and you were so sad and everyone was gone… And I didn't want anything like that to ever happen again! But out here, it's hard to be close to you. It's scary…It's hard to protect you, Zeref-nii."

"Oh Natsu…" Zeref sighed, a small smile on his lips. "I'm your older brother. It's my job to protect you, you know? And just having you with me is all I want."

"But it's not what I want! I want to be able to keep you safe; I don't care if I'm younger than you! So please Zeref-nii…Teach me magic! Blue Skull, and even those treasure guys scare me a little bit…So please!"

Zeref was incredibly startled by his little brother's declaration, but gave a small laugh.

"Natsu, thank you. I guess you are old enough to begin to learn some magic…"

"Hell yeah!" Natsu stood up, and jumped in the air. "Let's get started with training!"

However, before the boy could do anything else, he tripped on his own shoe and rolled straight into the small pond in front of the brothers. Zeref began to laugh fully, clutching his stomach.

"How about we take a bath, first?"

Natsu, who stood gloomy in the water, stripped out of his clothes, as did his brother. The water was warm and reminded them both of their home, on Tenrou. The two brothers immediately engaged in a splash fight.

"Zeref-nii, I think I know where we can find some fairies!" Natsu said as he splashed his older brother with water.

"Is that so? Then tell me, where?" Zeref said, pausing to listen to his little brother.

Natsu pointed to his chest, a grin on his face.

"Right here. In our hearts!"

Zeref smiled down on his brother, a warm and comforting feeling filling his own heart.

"Yeah!"

* * *

"Finally here!" Natsu cheered, running ahead of the group. In the distant horizon was the place they had been traveling to for the last couple of days; Magnolia.

"Woah!" Yury yelled, annoying Zeref who stood next to him.

"Our first priority is to collect intel. Is that understood?" Precht was just as serious as ever, and Zeref waved a hand, dismissing his thoughts.

"Yes, yes, but I must get a look at the Kardia Cathedral."

"Ah, but isn't that just a big ol' church, Zeref-nii? So boring!"

"It certainly isn't boring, Natsu."

"Kardia Cathedral is one of Fiore's three greatest churches. A very long time ago, the Angel Saint Mikardi-"

Precht, who had been informing the black-haired teenager of the place he so wished to see, was interrupted by Yury.

"Hey…Over there…."

The entire group froze and gasped at the sight in front of them. Most of Magnolia's buildings had been destroyed, and even the Cathedral had been partly-damaged. But it was what hovered above the great building that shocked everyone.

"This is…" Zeref gulped, sweat dripping down his forehead. "Blue Skull's dragon."

With its skeletal body wrapped around the Kardia Cathedral, the large dragon worried both of the brothers and the treasure hunters, because, in a way, the large beast represented the struggle they would face, and the strength of the enemy they so desired to defeat.

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter four! This is actually Fairy Tail Zero Chapters 4 and 5 together. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I thank everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! It gives me so much motivation when I know there are people who appreciate my work.**

 **I hope everyone approves of Zeref's magic. Despite the fact that him and Mavis trained for the same amount of years, because Zeref is older I just think that his body would be able to withstand more, if that make's sense.**

 **I had fun writing this chapter, because I feel like Zeref would be really snarky when Natsu wasn't around. (He wants to set a good example and be that cool older brother, you know?) I also feel like Zeref would be annoyed by Yury a bit. Ah, but that's just how I perceive him.**

 **I hope you all continue to read and enjoy this story, and I thank you all for reading my writing! Mavis and Zeref shall meet soon...**

 **Reviews are welcome!**

 **~K**


	5. Chapter Five: The Meeting of Two Mages

**Warning:This fanfiction contains spoilers for Fairy Tail and Fairy Tail Zero.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and any of its plot, characters, and ideas.**

* * *

As they walked through the former city of Magnolia, Zeref, Natsu, and the treasure hunters could only stare in shock at the sight around them. Everything looked empty and broken… Just, completely dead.

"A blue skeletal dragon on top of the church, and the city...It's done quite a bit to this area. Do people still live here?" Zeref mumbled to himself as they slowly moved down the main street, his eyes landing on the large beast that hovered over the Cathedral. "Blue bones, huh? 'Blue Skull' makes a lot more sense, now."

The teen and the rest of the group were pulled out of their thoughts when someone called out to them from behind. Turning, they all saw it was an older fellow, his face bitter and twisted into a scowl.

"You folks travelers?" His rough voice paused, as Precht gave a short nod. "I see. Just leave now, while you can."

"You may say so, but this is where we're supposed to be." Yury stepped up, his face not holding his usual cocky grin.

"Old man, what's happened to this city?" Precht asked, solemn as ever.

"This city is dying...Well, no, it has been dead for a long, long time...Ever since Blue Skull came, this town-"

The elder was cut off as something ripped through his chest, undoubtedly the work of magic. Zeref felt like everything around him froze as the old man collapsed to the ground,dead. It made him think back to that time...

"Old one! What the hell happened?"

"Sweet! Bullseye!" They all turned to see three men perched atop a former rooftop. The symbol that marked their chests was unmistakable.

"Oi, my turn next! I'm aiming for the brat!" The man on the left spoke, his obnoxious voice ringing throughout the empty town. It seemed to bounce off the buildings, echoing inside of Zeref's mind. He could only see that mark on their chests, that horrific, insidious mark…

"B-Blue Skull…"

"Haha! Oi, who said you could come to this town? Locals only, mother-fucker!" A different man spoke, but unless you were watching them, it would be impossible to tell the difference. The same cocky tone, same voice that Zeref heard all those years ago. He couldn't move, couldn't think, and as one of the members pounced on him, Yury shoved him to the ground.

"Those bastards…" Yury was quick to his feet, spitting out the words like they were poison.

"Yury! Warrod! Let's do this!" Precht stood next to both men, Zeref still frozen on the ground. Natsu ran up to his older brother, attempting the shake him out of his trance.

"Zeref-nii!" His small hands gripped Zeref's shoulders, but the black-haired teenager didn't react. His mind was racing, his thoughts jumbled and unable to properly form. "They killed everyone, right Zeref-nii? They killed the master, and the nice teacher at the school, they killed everyone!"

The guild members approached Yury, Precht, and Warrod, and Yury pulled a small object from his pant pocket. He did not hesitate to throw it at one of the men's faces. It exploded, defeating him.

"Crystal Bomb! Each one is 50,000 jewels!"

While Yury attacked rather flashily, Warrod and Precht were quick and silent, knocking out the two other Blue Skull members. The three treasure hunters regrouped, the dark mages unconscious on the ground.

"Pfft! I ain't even broke a sweat. You tellin' me these guys are wizards?" The arrogant smirk returned itself to Yury's face, his hands on his hips as he faced his companions. However, it once more slipped away as shouting began from behind him.

"Oi? What the hell? Travelers are running amuck!"

"On our island?"

"Get them!"

A large crowd of Blue Skull soldiers began to race towards the small group, whose faces began to look grim.

"Reinforcements, huh?" Warrod said, returning to a fighting stance, as did Yury and Precht. Zeref, however, seeming to come out of his trance, stood up with a dark expression on his face.

"I'll handle this." His voice was cold and monotone, and sent chills down the treasure hunters' spines.

"Zeref?"

The teenager lifted his hands into the air, before swinging them upwards as he cast a spell. Just like before, his clothes and hair began to hover around him.

" **Guards of Tenrou**!"

Thousands of soldiers appeared behind Zeref, who each were plated with armor and shields alike. Some of these fighters who stood towards the front seemed to disintegrate into the air, before reappearing in front of the swarm of Blue Skull men, and knocking a couple unconscious. All of them backed away in fear, clutching their weapons tight. Yury and Warrod looked on in awe, and Zeref smirked triumphantly as the soldiers who attacked returned to their places.

"Now, now then…What is going on here?"

A another man, who wore a metal face mask and goggles stepped up, and whispers began to spread throughout the crowd.

"Master, what are you doing here?"

The man, the master of Blue Skull, did not answer as he walked through the crowd, facing Zeref and his soldiers. He did not show worry or nervousness whatsoever.

"You stole the Tenrou Jade from my home many years ago. I wish to retrieve it." Zeref, too, showed a blank face, standing calmly in front of the master. "And, if you show no intention of giving it back…"

"Oh? If we don't give it back, then what?"

"The soldiers will…"

"The soldiers will? Will what?" Zeref gulped as the man responded, feeling a small bit of anxiousness build in his chest. He couldn't have figured it out, right?

"Get them. And don't be afraid, men. Those soldiers… _are mere illusions_." The man turned and waved a hand towards Zeref, and one by one, his army began to disappear. Even the ones who he had actually made physical beings...It was impossible!

"H-How..?"

"Trying to make a couple physical soldiers to support the idea that all the soldiers were real...Quite a good strategy. You'll have to do better, though." The man showed no emotion, but Zeref could hear the cockiness, the smirk in the master's voice.

"I…" Zeref clutched his robe, sweat trickling down his forehead. "I'm not done yet!" He moved forward swiftly, and magic began to build up in his hands.

" **Heavenly Arrows!** "

Light erupted from Zeref's palms, shooting out and towards the man, his back still turned. Just like before, he raised his hand, causing the wisps of light to disappear into the air. Once more, Zeref's brain seemed to stop functioning as his magic was dispelled. For so long, he had waited for this moment, and to be defeated so easily...

"Shit! Break through their lines!" Yury yelled, the Blue Skull members rushing toward the small group, and surrounding them. The blond haired man and his companions began to take some of the soldiers out, and Zeref was ushered to the side by his brother. Yury rushed towards Blue Skull's master, who still held a blank face. He pulled another object from his pocket, throwing it at the master."My extra special, Crystal Bomb!"

The man only lifted a hand, stopping the small magical device with his finger. He flicked it back towards Yury, and the blond-haired treasure hunter couldn't do anything before his own weapon exploded as it hit him, and he fell back, coughing up blood. Precht and Warrod turned, the same name escaping from both of their lips. Zeref's eyes widened, as he pushed his little brother off of him, and ran forward.

"Yury!"

* * *

 _WEST FOREST; MAGNOLIA_

It was his fault. It was his fault, and he knew it, and Yury and Precht almost died because of him. Because of his stupidity and ignorance, Zeref almost caused two innocent people to die.

"We should rest here for tonight…" Warrod looked around, a grim look on his face. He,

too, had been injured, but not nearly as bad as his two companions. Both were completely bandaged, and Yury had yet to even wake up. "Prect and Yury need to see a doctor, as well. We won't be reaching a town anytime soon, though."

"I'm fine." Precht folded his arms, but flinched a bit, as his entire body ached at the motion.

"Sure you are…" Warrod stated bitterly, and Zeref clutched his robe tighter.

"I'll...go get some water." His voice, which was usually smooth and calm, wavered a bit, and a deep frown was settled upon his face.

"Zeref-nii…" The small, pink-haired boy mumbled out from beside his older brother, mirroring the expression. The teenager didn't wait, though, and grabbed a bucket, heading into the forest.

As he walked, he thought back to what events had conspired. That man, he had figured out Zeref's plan so easily! He had trained for seven years to defeat that guild, and yet, he still wasn't strong enough. After Yury had collapsed, he had used what little magic he had left to create a Spirit Guard, and drag away his injured friend. Warrod and Precht had both agreed that it was time to retreat, and the latter had gotten severely injured while holding many of the soldiers back. Zeref gave a bitter look towards the ground as he reached a small pond.

 _It's my fault...Our enemies were all wizards of a guild, and I should have thought of them higher. And yet, because of my miscalculations…_

Zeref was startled when a large splash sounded in front of him, water droplets sprinkling onto his face. He looked ahead to see a young girl, her back turned, and body almost fully submerged in the water. Zeref's cheeks heated up a bit and he turned, shielding his eyes with his hand.

"I apologize. I didn't realize others would be here." Zeref stated, feeling rather uncomfortable.

"...So, you're leaving the forest." The girl stated, more so of a declaration than a question. It caught Zeref off guard completely.

"What?"

"Forgive me, it's a bad habit. Usually it's me who leaves." The way she spoke seemed odd of a girl her age, and Zeref pivoted on his foot, seeing that the girl was fully dressed. She wore a pink dress, but it seemed to be old and fraying. Before he could say anything, the ground began to shake, and the plants and trees that surrounded the girl began to die.

"W-What the hell?" There weren't a lot of things that could freak Zeref out, but this girl seemed to be newly placed at the top of the list.

"Everything...I come in contact with dies." She gave the ground a gruesome look, and clutched her dress with her small hands.

"Black magic...No, more like a curse." Zeref gulped, thinking back to a book he had once read. "Ankhseram Black Magic, right?"

The girl seemed startled, and didn't say anything.

"I once read of it in a book. An old curse, the "contradictory curse", as they call it. The more one believes they are taking the lives of others, the more death they cause. If one doesn't think of it, the dark energy will not be released." Zeref paused, and looked over to the girl, who seemed to be upset about what he had said. "Oh, ah, I'm sorry. I just…"

"No, knowledge is a good thing." Her voice was cold, and she gave a small, numb smile. "I believe you're the first one to get it right! Although, I don't usually talk to people."

"Have you been here all along?"

"No, no, I've traveled places! Although, I can't be near anyone, or I'll kill them. You're a nice boy, you don't have to feel bad for me."

"Being all alone, it makes you lonely, right?" Zeref asked, thinking back to when he almost lost everything.

"Ah, well, talking to you makes me happy! I don't usually get these opportunities. But, it makes me afraid. Will I kill someone as kind as you? This thought seems to rip me apart… I never meant to do it...any of it…" She paused, a dark expression washing over her face. She turned, waving a hand in the air. "I'll be leaving now. I'm sorry if I frightened you."

She walked away, but stopped abruptly when a small forest creature ran up to her. More followed, and soon, she was surrounded by what seemed to be a whole forest of animals.

"Don't- Don't come near! I'll just..."

"It's okay! You can touch them." She looked back to see Zeref, who held a small smile. "This is my magic… Illusions. Although, you can't really touch them. I'm sorry!"

"No, no…" The girl lifted a hand to touch the head of a deer, but it passed right through. "They're warm, thank you."

"It might have been fate that lead us here. You must be a powerful wizard, I can feel it. So then, there's an enemy we must defeat! Ao please, I beg you! Teach us magic!"

 _This was something quite new to me. Teaching others, this nice boy, about magic. Even if on a whim, it got way out of hand. But these few days we spent together… Have been and always will be my most treasured._

 _Zeref._

 _It's now another ten days before Fairy Tail is created. And, it might have been me who killed him. As expected._

* * *

 **Finally, everyone's favorite small cursed girl has entered this story! Writing both of them together really breaks my heart… I don't know how I'll cope with the chapters to come.**

 **I'm sorry if this is a bit sloppy, but something happened that messed everything up, and I had to try to create and fix this chapter as soon as possible.**

 **Also, I'm sending out a warning about some upcoming events and such… Here's the deal. I'm not the best at creating theories, and some things that will happen soon will require me to fill in a few holes. I know a general idea of what I want to do, but I ask that you all deal with my crazy plans for now.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed, and read! It makes my day!**

 **That's all for now, and reviews are welcome!**

 **~K**


	6. Chapter Six: Magnolia Set Aflame

**_Warning; This story contains spoilers for chapters of Fairy Tail and Fairy Tail Zero._**

 ** _Disclaimer; I do not own Fairy Tail's ideas, plots, or characters. These belong to Hiro Mashima._**

* * *

 _YEAR X686_

 _MAGNOLIA_

 _This town was under the complete control of a guild called Blue Skull._

 _It was fear and power that fueled their grip over the town._

 _Everything from food to medicine was distributed in small amounts…_

 _And the guild imposed heavy taxes over the people who lived there._

 _How horrible…_

Zeref pulled his hood tighter over his head, in an attempt to hide his face from those around him. He had to be careful, if he wanted to execute his plan. Getting recognized by Blue Skull wasn't an option…

" _Huh? You're going into town?" The newly healed Yury shouted, sitting down cross-legged on a log. His face held an expression of disbelief, as Zeref stood in front of him, pulling a cloak over his new black robe._

" _Listen, I can't watch those people suffer any longer." Seeing Blue Skull infuriated Zeref, igniting a burning fire in his heart, and knowing that they were still just as cruel as ever made his blood boil._

" _No way! Sneaking into Blue Skull and getting the Tenrou Jade back is our true mission, so if you plan on being the hero, count me out!"_

" _Yury, we've obtained magic to fight. Now it's time we used it." Precht spoke up, and Yury dropped the map he was holding, and ran up to his companion._

" _Don't get all cocky just because that black wizard chick praised you! Think about it! We're only amateurs who just learned to use magic, and they are bound to have at least a hundred professionals!"_

" _So you're afraid of getting your ass kicked?" Warrod sneered from the side, and Yury turned to face him._

" _Oh, fuck off! I'm-"_

" _We've seen this happen before, haven't we? But then, there wasn't a thing we could do. Don't you think it's worth the shot now that we got the means? Tell me." Warrod finally silenced the blond man, and Zeref stepped up._

" _I have a plan. And don't forget, I trained my magic for seven years. Despite the fact that we only spent a short amount of time with that girl… I'm stronger than ever. I can feel it."_

"Zeref-nii… Thank you for doing this." Natsu stated nervously from behind his brother, dropping his gaze. "I just can't watch these people get treated like this anymore…"

All around them, the brothers heard shouts of help and anger alike. Supplies were passed around, and the people complained about the small rations, and shouted at Blue Skull for what they were doing.

"No, no, don't thank me, Natsu. These people were enslaved by this horrible guild, their dreams taken away from them. In a way, it's more hellish than what happened on Tenrou. So, we have to help free these people. That is why, we will fight!" Zeref smiled at his little brother, who mirrored the expression. "Now, let's get planning…"

" _Geoffrey, the Master of Blue Skull, occasionally goes into the Northern mountain area to hunt." Zeref pointed to a location on a map, just north of Magnolia._

" _I see. So that's when we ambush him, right?"_

" _No… Even though we all trained, taking down Geoffrey would be way too risky. Even if me, and all of you, get stronger and stronger, he is the Master of Blue Skull. Not everyone gets that position. That's why we have to declare war with him."_

"The trees are restless…" The Master of Blue Skull looked around the forest as he sat on his horse, a large line of soldiers following him. Going on a hunting trip was normal for him, but today the forest just seemed… off. Suddenly, a tree root shot out at him, but he easily hit it away with his spear. The trees that lined the dirt road they walked on began to shift, their roots flying up towards the group of people. The men shouted in fear, but Geoffrey kept a straight face. "Calm down men. Hey, you there, I know you're over there!"

The moving trees separated, and the unmistakable figure of Warrod stepped out of the shadows.

"Your base in the Cardia Cathedral is now ours. So that means all of your treasure is ours, as well."

"So you've learned magic… You're one of those kids from before, right? Come here for revenge?"

"Nah, to hell with all that revenge crap." A sly grin situated itself on Warrod's face as he said this, and as he saw a man running frantically up the mountain, he could only laugh.

"What?"

A single soldier ran up to the Master, sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Master Geoffrey! It-It's horrible!"

 _You can't beat him. So the only option is to run, got it?_

"Magnolia is on fire!"

Warrod turned, clicking his tongue, and began to run away from the Blue Skull members. It was annoying, but it was the truth: the only winning option in this situation was to flee.

"Well, that's about it, so see ya!" He waved a hand in the air, and getting on with the plan, Warrod began to sprint farther into the forest.

"Don't let him escape! I'm going back to the city… "The master spurred his horse, and began to move down the mountain top. "What the hell happened when I was away? Damn it, are they planning on destroying the whole city… My world!? Little brats!"

The horse's hooves pounded against the ground, and as he neared the city, the smell of smoke began to infiltrate his nose. And suddenly he was completely surrounded by flames, in the center of what he had been working on for so long, watching his very life crumble away.

"This is completely terrible!" He shouted, but his voice was swallowed by the fire, overpowered by its rage. Geoffrey turned in circles, but stopped when he saw something odd. In the flames, a person of sorts began to take shape.

"The exact same thing happened to our island seven years ago. Along with that, you've taken so many lives…" Zeref's cool voice stated, as he emerged from the fire. A shadow cast over his face, eyes glowing with murderous intent. Screams began to erupt from the inferno, citizens being burned to death, agonizingly.

"Is this your work? And the townspeople, as well?" His cool demeanor cracked, and he yelled the words at the black-haired boy, his expression riddled with fury. But then he stopped, a smirk replacing his glare. "Oh my, you've overdone it. This is just an illusion, too, right? The flames are an illusion! The townspeople! You burn down my town, but it is still here, isn't it? And now that I know, there's no reason for it anymore, is there! Magnolia isn't on fire!"

"Expected from the likes of you…" Zeref muttered, hiding his own sneering look. "You're right, good job! Magnolia _isn't_ on fire."

Everything disappeared; the people, the flames, the city itself. They were left in a dry, barren place, and Geoffrey, a triumphant grin on his face, was trapped by a cage.

"What the-" He said, the smile withering away, and Zeref let out a chuckle.

"An illusion, yes. We trapped you in this cage we made! We're in between your hunting grounds and Magnolia. You never realized that you had barely gotten out of the mountains this entire time!"

"Where the hell did you learn to do this?"

"We learned it from a top-secret black wizard!" Natsu leaned against the wooden cage, laughing at the unfortunate circumstances of the Blue Skull Master.

"Magnolia is behind us. Right now, Yury and Precht should be dealing with your men and retrieving the Tenrou Jade."

Despite its frightening appearance with a giant dragon hovering over it, the inside of the Kardia Cathedral was full of soldier who could barely hold their own in a fight. Precht and Yury may not have been able to do as well without their new skills, but with magic, they were unstoppable. All the members of Blue Skull that resided within the Cathedral were unconscious on the ground, and the two panting treasure hunters walked by them.

"Zeref predicted well… Damn brat…" Precht stated in between huffs, stepping over a bloodied body.

"So, this is magic…" Yury looked down at his hand with awe, as lighting crackled in between his fingers. He looked forward, and his amazed expression turned serious.

"What's wrong, Yury?"

"See that, Precht? That's it… The Tenrou Jade…"

What they had been searching for was finally within grasp, the small jewel resting on an expensive, velvet cushion, promoting just how much wealth it was worth. Yury bounded up the steps that led to it, a grin plastered on his face. His hand reached out for it…

"Don't touch it, I tell you!" The Master was desperate now, screaming at Zeref and Natsu as they waited to meet up with the treasure hunters.

"It's ours though. We can do whatever we want with it. Sorry, I guess." Zeref stated coolly, a small smile adorning his face.

"That's not what I'm saying! I'm telling you, physically-speaking, do not touch it! It's a thing shouldn't be touched! It'll destroy all of Magnolia!"

The teenager's blood ran cold, and from the deepest parts of his mind, he remembered a torn book from his library.

" _The Tenrou Jade, while important to our culture and people, was sealed away for the purpose of-"_

It ended abruptly, and Zeref had thought nothing of it. But now, what would happened? Zeref turned, to look at the true Magnolia.

 _Yury… Precht…_

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! Please don't act like the idiot you are, Yury!" Zeref mumbled to himself as he raced through the streets of Magnolia towards the Kardia Cathedral. Natsu ran closely behind, just as worried as his older brother. If they weren't fast enough, then everything they did to save Magnolia would be ruined!

Zeref burst into the large, open room that was the Cathedral, the names of the two treasure hunters leaving his lips. They turned to him, battered and bloodied.

"I see you've completed your mission successfully." Like always, Precht was cool and serious. Nothing Zeref needed to worry about.

"We're pretty much done over here too! Magic's pretty fucking powerful, I tell ya!"

"And the Tenrou Jade?"

"Oh? Not beating around the bush I see. Although, you're right… You did say that until this very moment, our missions would be the same, but from here on out, there's no guarantee, is there?" Glinting in the sunlight that shined into the room from the cracked ceiling, Yury bounced the Tenrou Jade in his hand. "Sorry, but I'm not giving this baby up anytime soon. It's ours now."

"Yury, don't touch that!" Zeref screamed, his heart falling to his stomach. He wasn't fast enough, damn it!

"Well, I guess it is the sacred treasure of your island though…"

"No, that's not it! We weren't unaware of its true nature! _I_ was unaware! That stone is no treasure; it's a very dangerous object!" He sprinted with all his might towards Yury, dread building in his chest. Precht's eyes widened, startled by the teenager's statement. "Very long ago, the Tenrou Jade absorbed too much evil energy, and became impossible to control! That's why it was sealed away on Tenrou. If a human is to touch it, they will be corrupted by the magic power!"

"Yury, put the Jade down!" Precht shouted at the blond-haired man, who was unmoved by the statement.

"Don't tell me you believe this crap!"

"I'm begging you, it's the truth!" Zeref shouted so loudly that his throat burned, but he didn't care.

"Precht, you know just as well as I do how cunning that stupid kid is. This is a trap! He's trying to steal the Jade!"

"Please, Yury!" Natsu, too, joined in on the pleas, gripping his shorts tighter.

"I don't care what you say, I won't buy it. I-" Yury was cut off by a sudden bright light erupting from the Tenrou Jade in his hand. Magic energy surged from it, shaking everything visible. Zeref, Natsu, and Precht could only watch in shock, calling out to the blond man. But it was too late…

It exploded now, knocking Precht back, and Yury let out a pained scream. It was out of control, and Yury was struck by a beam of magic energy. At that moment, the dragon was as well, its limbs cracking as it came to life. Townspeople screamed in terror as it crashed onto the ground, attempting to run away from the frightening beast. As the Kardia Cathedral collapsed, as it's now three inhabitants could only wonder what happened.

"What the hell?" Precht looked around what was left of the Cathedral, giant stones and boulders falling from above, shaking the ground.

"Yury is gone!" Natsu now stood close to his brother, clutching the teenager's black robes. He let out a yelp as a rather large piece of the ceiling hit the area right beside him.

"He's been… swallowed by the evil magic power. Not only that, to further manifest itself, that veil energy has possessed an equally evil symbol." Zeref held a cool demeanor, but in reality, he was scared out of his mind.

"So you mean to tell me that the thing making that giant bone dragon move around is…" Precht couldn't finish the statement, the mere thought making his stomach churn.

"Most likely Yury himself. At this rate, the town will be reduced to rubble…"

"What is to become of Yury?" Precht screamed, but Zeref did not answer.

The dragon, or Yury, if that was more appropriate to call it, moved throughout Magnolia, crushing everything in sight. The people could only scream and run away in terror, powerless against the relentless force of the mighty bone dragon. Zeref now stood at the Kardia Cathedral's entrance, sweat dripping down his forehead. No matter what the cost, right then and there, Zeref decided he would save the blond treasure hunter who came to be his friend.

"Natsu! Wait here!" Zeref didn't even turn to look at his brother as he said this, sprinting out in to the open, leaving a shouting Precht and Natsu.

The dragon had moved a great distance now, and Zeref climbed up a rickety ladder, pulling himself up onto a roof of a building. He hopped from one to another, heading closer to the beast that now terrorized Magnolia.

"Oi, idiot! Can you hear me?" Zeref was close now, just a couple houses away. "You gotta stop this! This town, these people, are innocent! You're a fool and a buffoon, but I know you're kind at heart! So please, just-" Finally, the dragon turned to face Zeref, but the teenager couldn't say anything else before a ray of fire and utter destruction shot out of the dragon's mouth, its target not able to move. In haste, Zeref formed a simple shield, but it was easily broken through by the dragon's powerful roar. At that moment, Zeref thought he was done for, but luckily, he was pulled out of the way by Precht in the nick of time.

"Stop being so foolish! Those bones are not Yury; they belong to a monster! We have no choice but to bury them with our magic." Precht stated solemnly, and Zeref clutched his robe tight. His hair covered his eyes, and he turned back to face the dragon, as its roar made the city tremble.

"No… I will save Yury. I swear it. And Magnolia, too. I'll be the savior of them both." He lifted his gaze, raw determination in his eyes.

"How?"

"We'll need to get much, much closer, if we want this to work."

"It's way to dangerous!"

A smirk found its way onto Zeref's face as he leaned his head back to look at Precht.

"I thought treasure hunters danced with death and danger?"

"You aren't a treasure hunter, kid!"

"You, Warrod, Natsu, and even that dumbass… You are all my friends, the ones I have hoped for, for so long. I promise you this… I _will_ protect all of you." Zeref gave out a small laugh, confusing the man who stood behind him. "I can't believe I'm actually saying this… but…"

Zeref tilted his head back to face Yury, a smile adorning his lips as he did.

"I treasure the thing called friendship!"

 _Yury, when all of this is over…_

 _You so owe me one._

* * *

 **I now find myself emotionally attached to the YuryxZeref BROTP. Reminds me a bit of Gray and Natsu... Anyways, thanks again to everyone who read, favorited, followed, or reviewed! It's a real motivator.**

 **Also, for all you manga readers.. (I think anyone reading this story probably is, right?) Did you all see that new chapter? Pretty dang crazy, in my opinion. I'm not a great theory maker, but after some of the events that transpired, even I had some crazy thoughts running through my head. Can't wait for the next one...**

 **Anyways, thanks again, and reviews are welcome!**

 **~K**


	7. Chapter Seven: The Beast Falls

**Warning; This story contains possible spoilers for Fairy Tail and Fairy Tail Zero.**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own Fairy Tail's ideas, plot, or characters. These belong to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

As grainy sand floated off the ground, being carried by the harsh wind, Warrod could all but raise a hand to shield his eyes as he inspected the barren area. A simple wooden cage lie near him, however, a certain man who was supposed to trapped inside was long gone, without even a simple clue indicating where he went. Nervousness began to fill Warrod's chest as he glanced inside of the enclosure, an unsettling thought floating through his mind.

"What the hell is going on? We were supposed to capture Blue' Skull's leader, right? I doubt that Zeref would forget to lock this thing…" Warrod murmured as he turned on his heel, now facing Magnolia. "I hope everyone's okay…"

"Precht!" Natsu sprinted as fast as his legs would allow him, hopping over small chunks of rubble that had fallen to the ground. A certain eye-patch wearing man kneeled ahead of him, an expression of shock washing over his face. "Where's Zeref-nii? What's going on?"

Natsu was answered with silence, and the pink-haired boy wasted no time, racing passed Precht and cursing under his breath. His brother had run off without giving a plan or an idea to what exactly he was doing, leaving Natsu at the Cathedral. Soon after, Precht chased after him, and Natsu had waited for a while, just like Zeref said, but after hearing the dragon roar once more he had ran out to find his precious brother. Which, have you know, is quite a challenging task in a city that is practically rubble.

"Zeref-nii, please be okay!"

* * *

"Oh shit…" Zeref said as he leapt to the side, a large boulder crashing into the building that he stood next to. The dragon and Yury were just a few blocks ahead of him, bringing a boney hand down on what used to be a bank. "Just a little bit closer…"

 _"Your magic is quite impressive! Did you learn it all yourself?" The young girl asked, back pressed against a tree trunk. To her side was Zeref, a serious expression plastered upon his face._

 _"Yes, but most that I know is only illusions. Although I do know I few more spells… I still need to be stronger. More offensive. Could you teach me something of the sorts?" Zeref pursed his lips after he said this, flashing back to when he was easily defeated by Blue Skull's master._

 _"Are you referring to Black Magic?" The question seemed odd coming from someone such as the girl, for it did not seem like her, a child practically, would even be aware of magic of darkness. In reality, though, she was an expert in the sorts._

 _"I don't care whether it's black or white. I just need to become stronger."_

"For a greedy bastard like you, Yury, this should work quite well." Zeref stated, a small smirk adorning his face. He lifted up his hands, concentrating his magic, and soon millions of coins fell from the sky.

Citizens and townspeople stared in awe and shouted in glee as piles of money began to build up, a golden glow floating around the metal coinage. A man lifted his arm in the air, in an attempt to catch one, but it passed straight through him. He retracted his hand in fear, taking a startled step back. Soon, most realized that the money wasn't real, and came back to their senses. Once more a stampede began, running away from simple Magnolia.

"This is Zeref's work…" Precht murmured, finding his voice, as thoughts whirled through his mind. "I see, he's trying to gain Yury's attention."

The dragon turned its body, making its way towards a rather large pile of shining coins. It crushed all obstacles that lie in its way, a roar escaping from its mouth, if that was the proper term to use.

"Even as a dragon, you still can't keep away from money, idiot." Zeref now stood atop a building, but as the dragon neared closer and closer, he hopped off, robes swishing behind him. "Now! It's time to use Law!"

Zeref landed on the dragon's back and quickly wrapped his arms around the boney beast's spine. Near the head, Zeref held on for dear life as the thing swung back and forth, and the teenager was already going over the plans in his mind. However, the black-haired boy was brought out of his thoughts when someone shouted at him from below.

"Zeref-nii, stop!" The voice was unmistakable, and Zeref's eyes widened as the shrill voice once more yelled his name.

"Natsu! What are you doing here? It's not safe, get away!" Zeref screamed as he looked down, seeing his pink-haired brother gripping the dragon tightly. His plans collapsed into a pile of mush, all thoughts pointing towards how to keep his brother safe.

"That girl said that Law would take ten years for you to complete! You said that you wouldn't use it until it's ready! We don't know what could happen!" His voice was desperate, and Natsu let out a yelp as the dragon tilted its head, swinging him around like a ragdoll.

"Natsu!" Zeref, too, flew through the air, his right hand now the only thing keeping him attached to the monstrous beast.

Mind racing, nerves ablaze, Zeref felt like time was rapidly speeding up. But then it all stopped. He calmed down, took deep breaths, and muttered a spell under his breath. A Spirit Guard appeared next to Natsu, grabbing the boy, and hopping onto a nearby roof. Zeref let out a shaky breath, bringing his other hand to the dragon, getting a more stable hold.

"Natsu, Law is a powerful spell, and I need to be absolutely concentrated, alright? So you need to stay over there, and I can save Yury! Law is a magic that, from the perspective of its user, saves all that's good and annihilates all evil. Ancient, Absolute Judgement Magic. I should be able to defeat the evil magic of the Tenrou Jade!"

"But that's if you had the spell completely mastered!"

"Natsu, at this moment, it's the only option we have." And with that, Zeref dismissed his brother, turning back to the situation at hand. "Let's not forget, I'm a _damn_ good mage. No matter what the consequences, Law will be work."

He slowly began to climb up the dragon's neck; however, after noticing his presence the beast slammed against a nearby building, and Zeref was pressed against the concrete, blood dripping down his forehead. Natsu called out to him, but the teen ignored it all, his mind set.

"As long as I have the power to, I'll save you, Yury! I promise!" Zeref shouted as the dragon pulled away, losing his grasp a bit.

"Zeref-nii! Why are you doing this?" This single question was able to infiltrate Zeref's thoughts, as the dragon once again swung its head around.

"That idiot brought us off the island, to an unknown world full of adventure! Precht, although sometimes a bit too serious, is a friend we can trust. Warrod is a kind soul, who cheers those around him up, even if he's a bit annoying sometimes. For our adventure to end like this… I will not allow it!" Zeref shouted, and his brother fell into a stunned silence. "I don't really understand it, why I hold them so close and dearly. I suppose, this is, what it's like to have friends?"

Another roar ripped through the air, and Zeref was now slowly losing his grasp as the dragon went on a rampage.

"Even though I'm your brother, I'm your friend too, right!?" Natsu shouted from the building, his voice loud and clear. "You still believe in fairies, right, Zeref-nii?"

"This isn't the time, Natsu!"

"Zeref-nii, answer me!"

The teenager's lips pursed into a thin line, but he then a small, bitter smile adorned his face.

"Of course, Natsu. Fairies are sure to exist."

"If you believe in fairies, then I'll believe in you! And after all of this… Let's find the fairies together! All of us."

Zeref let out a laugh, before using a blast of magic to lift himself into the air.

"My little brother, Natsu… It may not seem like it, but it's only because of you that I've gotten this far. Thank you." Zeref landed on the dragon's forehead, before hopping off, floating right in front of the beast. "Don't worry; this is all a part of the plan. Eternano is flowing through the air, and the weather is picture perfect! My magic is at its peak, too… One. Two…"

Natsu screamed out for his brother, who had his hands lifted in the air, his body falling just in front of the dragon.

"Three… **Law**."

A bright light shined through the entire city, blinding all the remaining inhabitants temporarily. Nothing was heard, until a large crash broke the silence.

The townspeople looked up in surprise, seeing that the dragon that was terrorizing the city had slumped against a building lifelessly. A man, Yury, lay on the ground unconscious, and a small tinkling sound echoed through all of Magnolia as the Tenrou Jade fell to the ground, cracking into a million pieces.

"Zeref-nii, you did it! You did it! You saved Yury and the town!" Natsu cheered as he raced towards his brother, who had, like the gem, collapsed against the rough cobblestone road that ran through the city. However, even from where he was standing, Natsu was able to tell that there was something terribly wrong. "Zeref-nii? Stop messing around!"

Zeref did not open his eyes, completely still and unmoving.

"Zeref-nii!"

* * *

Yury Dreyar had never felt worse in his entire life. His head pounded something awful, every muscle and bone ached and screamed in pain, and all of his energy had been sapped straight from his body. What caused such a state, he did not know, and it almost worried Yury why he was suffering so. Opening his eyes, the blond blinked a few times to adjust to the bright light, groaning as he did.

"So you're finally awake!" The familiar voice said, and Yury looked over to see the man, bandages wrapping his arms.

"Warrod? Where the hell am I?" He sat up slowly, another shot of pain racing through his body.

"An inn in Magnolia. I bet you're really confused right now, but in short, you were being controlled by the evil forces in the Tenrou Jade."

Yury lifted a hand to his head, as memories began to swirl into his mind. A wave of guilt washed over him as he remembered destroying most of Magnolia, and being a part of that dragon… But someone had saved him… Who was it again?

" _Yury, don't touch that!"_

" _As long as I have the power to, I'll save you, Yury! I promise!"_

"Zeref! Where is he?" Yury practically jumped out of bed as he noticed that the teenager wasn't in the room, placing his hands on Warrod's shoulders and shaking him frantically. "Is he okay?"

A frown of grim formed on Warrod's face as he looked down at Yury, letting out a troubled sigh.

"In a manner of speaking, he's fine. The kid used some crazy magic to defeat the Tenrou Jade." Warrod murmured, his look intensifying.

"Countless doctors looked at him but couldn't do a thing. We called in a specialist from a mage village nearby." Precht, who leaned against a wall on the far-side of the room said, giving the ground a glare.

"What the hell happened to him?" Yury was desperate, and screamed the words, but Warrod shushed him like a child.

"Calm down, Yury. Just listen. The specialist said that what happened to him is a result of using an incomplete version of Grand Magic. Because of this…" Warrod paused, sadness taking over his features.

"Zeref's body will no longer grow or mature anymore."

Yury sprinted as fast as his injured body would let him, towards a forest west of Magnolia. That's where Zeref was supposed to be. Zeref, who was basically cursed for life because of him.

He entered the woods, and soon found Zeref, who stood solemnly in front of a pond. Yury approached the teenager, panting heavily.

"So you're finally awake, idiot. Surprised you didn't get lost." Zeref said coolly as he turned, noticing Yury's presence. A casual smirk adorned his face.

"How is it…? That you can act normally after what happened? Because of me…" Usually Yury would reply with a comeback, and a small bickering would ensue, but now, Yury was overwhelmed with guilt and sadness.

"What happened wasn't because of you. I made the decision, and I will suffer the consequences." Zeref still upheld the calm demeanor, the smirk transforming into a smile. "Can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm glad you're okay, fool."

"Who cares what happened to me! You should've let me die!" Yury yelled, leaning over, and glaring at the ground.

"No, I wanted to save you."

"The plan was to give you the slip! I was using you the entire time!" The blond collapsed onto his knees, now, defeated. "I really am sorry, Zeref…"

"This isn't like you at all, idiot. Come on, sit down." Zeref said, giving a bright smile.

* * *

"So your body is fine?" Yury stated, sitting next to Zeref on a fallen tree.

"Yup. Other than the no-aging thing, I'm completely fine." Zeref leaned back, gazing up at the open sky. He was just sixteen, and looked like a young-adult, but it was still obvious he was a kid.

"You know, when I was controlled by the Jade, I heard your voice." Yury murmured, barely audible, but the black-haired teenager heard it fine.

"Hm?"

"'We're friends' it said…"

"I did say that, after all."

"After all of this, you should know, I consider you my friend as well. How about once I calm down a bit more, we go look for some fairies?"

"Oh? Don't tell me you feel accountable for your actions…" Zeref murmured worryingly.

"Beside Precht and Warrod, you're the first person I've really been able to trust from the bottom of my heart. Even the people in my own guild were shady. The only reason I now have this life is because you saved it. I want to live out your dreams now."

"Look, I appreciate the offer, but you should live out your own dreams. I-"

"My dream is to keep you safe, until the very end. Even if our ages are different, and even if we fight all the time, we're still friends. So then, what do you say?" Yury, who stood now, said confidently.

Zeref was a bit taken aback. Even if Natsu was the main fairy enthusiast, and although it was some old child's tale, Zeref would admit that he was intrigued by the tiny beings. A smile found its way onto his pale face.

"Natsu's the guy who really likes those things. But, sounds good to me!"

"Speaking of which… Because we're friends, there's something you have to know… It's about Natsu."

Zeref stood up abruptly, facing his blond friend.

"What happened to Natsu?"

"He's around here somewhere, isn't he?"

Natsu gulped, shifting around in his hiding spot behind the bushes.

"Natsu, were you hiding again? You've got to get used to Yury and the others now…" The teenager said with a smile as his little brother walked out into the open.

"Zeref." Yury's cold voice caused Zeref to look back, startled by the blond's dark expression. "I cannot see Natsu."

"What?" It was like Zeref had been punched in the stomach, losing his very breath.

"Nor can I hear him. It's not just me, either. Precht and the others… No one can see Natsu. No one can hear his voice… His existence is only one you can perceive. An illusion of your own creation."

Zeref froze, his body refusing to function, refusing to listen. Natsu was real, he had to be! Even now he stood in front of him, right in front of Yury. The sad smile he held, the smile that got him through those seven years…

"Natsu…?"

* * *

 **Welp. Get ready for the pain-train. I think that everything that happened to Mavis... (Zeref, in this case) is even sadder when you realize what really happened to her. She was alone on Tenrou for 7 long years, and created an illusion of someone who died to be her friend... (It hurts even more when it's like, Natsu was Zeref's brother who died, and like Zeref couldn't bare with losing his own sibling...)**

 **Thank you to all who reviewed, favorited, followed, and simply read this story! It's a real motivation.**

 **Until next time!**

 **~K**


	8. Chapter Eight: And Thus, it is Born

**Warning; This story contains spoilers from Fairy Tail Zero and Fairy Tail. (Although, I assume you all know this by now…)**

 **Disclaimer; Fairy Tail's plot, ideas, and characters belong to Hiro Mashima. Not me. For better or for worse.**

* * *

The wind was brisk, cutting through the air and moving through the trees, and causing the hair and clothes of the forest's inhabitants to float and dance with the breeze. Birds chirped and sang, creatures hopped to and fro, and the pond water rippled with every movement of the fish who called it home. The forest, in that sense, was alive.

But at the exact same moment, everything stopped.

" _His existence is only one you can perceive. An illusion of your own creation."_

Sweat slipped down Zeref's forehead, a horrible weight pushing down on him. He was lying, right? He had to be lying!

"You're saying that Natsu is an illusion I created?" His mouth was suddenly dry, and Zeref nervously licked his lips, gesturing towards his little brother. "What the hell are you talking about? Idiot, he's right here! Don't tell me you really can't see him?"

 _Why would he lie to you?_

Natsu looked at the grass with a bitter expression, although, it was only visible to a certain teenager. The boy didn't seem to notice, though, and kept persisting, kept shouting at the other man that he was crazy.

 _Don't be oblivious. Can't you see?_

"I can't see him." Yury's voice was cold and smooth. The way he spoke and his cool demeanor; it wasn't one of a liar. And yet, Zeref just couldn't admit it.

"Natsu, what is he talking about? You're right here!" He yelled desperately, and the question was asked for his own sake. To confirm the terrible statement, to know…

 _Natsu isn't real. This isn't your Natsu._

"Zeref-nii… I'm sorry. I just couldn't…" The pink-haired boy murmured softly, continuing to lay his eyes upon the ground. He didn't dare look up. "Seven years ago, on Tenrou Island… I died."

It felt like he had been punched in the gut at that moment.

" _Natsu, talk to me…!"_

"You had already begun to learn that amazing magic of yours… and you unconsciously created the illusion known as Natsu."

Zeref shook his head, still unable to process or comprehend what was going on.

"You can't be… What are you talking about?" He now whispered, not able to yell anymore.

"Because I was created unconsciously, you didn't realize that I didn't actually exist. An illusion its creator does not think as such is not visible to anyone else." Natsu stated sadly, a bitter smile adorning his face. He lifted an arm in the air, and it looked oddly transparent. "Look, Zeref-nii! Because now you are aware, I'm starting to become more and more illusory."

"I'm not becoming aware of anything! You're my brother!" Zeref snapped, shouting once more, clutching his black robe tightly. "You can't be an illusion! I don't believe it for a second!"

Natsu swiftly moved forward, embracing Zeref, wrapping his arms around the taller boy's waist. Zeref was unresponsive.

"Yury wants you to move forward. And I want the same…" The grim grin widened a bit, and tears began to prick at the back of Zeref's eyes. "In order for this to happen, I have to go… Zeref-nii…"

"No…" Zeref numbly stated, and looked down at his little brother, droplets of water just beginning to form in his dark orbs.

"You're still trying to manifest me… It's putting a toll on your body. The price for casting Law isn't exactly the only thing keeping you from growing up."

"I don't care about that! You're my brother, Natsu! _My_ brother! No matter what, you always will be!" Zeref shouted, pulling away abruptly.

"Zeref-nii…"

"I don't… want you to leave!"

 _Just let go…_

"Zeref-nii, we've always been together! You and I…"

" _What? I don't want to clean a damn library! Come on, Zeref-nii! It's such a nice day out, and I could be fishing or exploring…"_

" _But it's not what I want! I want to be able to keep you safe; I don't care if I'm younger than you!_

" _Zeref-nii, I think I know where we can find some fairies!"_

"Natsu! If you go, I'll just keep bringing you back! With my magic… I won't lose you!" He yelled, his voice cracking, and a few tears slipped out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but that can't happen. I only can exist because you made me unconsciously. Once you are aware of my existence, I can never appear again." He stated calmly, that smile still on his face. The grin that had gotten Zeref through so much heartache and pain…

"No! I don't… I won't… You're my brother! So don't go!" Zeref furiously wiped at his eyes, in vain. "I don't want to be alone…"

"But Zeref-nii, you won't be alone. From now on, you'll be with your real world friends!"

Zeref collapsed on his knees, and he was still screaming, water still leaking from his eyes.

"I want to be with my brother, you, forever!"

Yury looked upon the scene with a crestfallen expression, unable to see the other side of the conversation. All he was able to lay his eyes upon was Zeref, who was, in honesty, a wreck. There were moments when his cool, annoying demeanor cracked before; a new Zeref, a _different_ Zeref would show. But he was always the same. He almost never broke. He was a good kid, and Yury came to care about him. To see him crying and screaming, and unable to do anything to help…

Natsu hugged Zeref once more, much more illusion-like than before. Even if he wasn't real and even if he was disappearing… he still wished to comfort his older brother.

"Zeref-nii, remember what I said? Where fairies live?" He murmured softly, and the Zeref thought back to that night at the pond.

"In… my heart."

"So then, what must I be?"

"What?"

"This isn't goodbye." Natsu let out a small laugh, tightening his grip. "I'm just returning to where I came from. Inside of you. Now, gather up your courage like a man! Make me disappear!" They pulled away now, and Natsu met Zeref's broken gaze, seeing all the sadness, the pain, all the fear he was feeling at that moment. "I'm sorry for making you worry all the time. I'm so glad that I got to spend time with you though! With my older brother… I had a blast, you know!"

"Yeah… Me too…" Zeref was crying harder now, realizing and accepting what had come to him. "Promise you'll still be my brother, Natsu."

"You betcha! It's a promise." Natsu's cheeks began to dampen as well, tears falling to the ground.

A bright pillar of light surrounded the brothers as they embraced, and Yury's eyes widened as he watched Zeref, suddenly seeing a young boy with distinctive pink hair.

"No way... Natsu?" Yury asked in shock, and the boy turned, a sad smile on his face.

"Thanks for everything, okay? I leave Zeref-nii in your hands. Please take care of him." The words floated through the air, and as Yury nodded with a small smile, two other men in Magnolia only lifted their heads in confusion.

"Hey, do you hear that voice?" Warrod sat at a table, searching the room for the source of the words.

"Natsu?" The name slipped off of Precht's tongue effortlessly, being the only explanation to come to mind.

"Isn't that the thing or brother or whatever that only Zeref can see? Before leaving, Yury told me he just wanted to play along with him. He actually had something like that with him?"

"Yury was also very clear of the fact that because he's an illusion that Zeref created unconsciously, we would not be able to see him. The fact that we see him now…"

"Zeref has finally acknowledged that Natsu is an illusion." Warrod finished the sentence, his heart falling as he could only imagine the pain the boy was going through.

"Zeref…"

Yury stated, looking at the teen who kneeled in front of him, silent sobs racking through his body. That boy, Natsu, was gone. Disappeared into the air, he was now completely and utterly gone.

As he said this, the cries stopped, and Zeref raised his head a bit.

"Natsu will always… Always be in my heart, just like he said. And that's why…" He slowly stood onto his shaky legs, turning to Yury, a small smile on his face and tears still dripping down his cheeks. "I'm going to move forward!"

Yury gave a nod, his expression softening, and a smile coming to his lips.

"Yeah…"

* * *

"What? You want to start a mage's guild?" The three treasure hunters asked in shock, leaning over Zeref who gave a small grin.

"Yup!"

Silence filled the air as the men backed up a bit, thinking through the situation at hand. Finally, it was Yury who spoke up.

"We're, uh, well… Treasure hunters so… Yeah, I mean we sort of know how to use magic now, but… Weren't you going to find the fairies?" He asked, stepping up to Zeref, who stood unfazed.

"Of course. Natsu was the one who really wanted to do that, but in that sense, I did as well. I'll go on adventures, no doubt! But… it's important that one has a place that they can come home to."

" _I'm just returning to where I came from. Inside of you."_

"That's why, it's in this city of Magnolia, that I'm going to start a guild!" He stated enthusiastically, turning to look out a window and gaze upon the city.

"Wouldn't Tenrou Island be a better place?" Warrod asked carefully, still quite confused.

"I actually thought about that. This town was ruled by Blue Skull for a long, long time. The end of that reign should be celebrated, but in their absence, the city's economy has basically collapsed."

"I see… They may have been oppressing this town's inhabitants, but they did also provide them with a foundation upon which to build their low-level economy." Precht finished, and Zeref nodded.

"They were evil, through and through, but without the backing of their guild, the city most likely would have decayed to nothing." Warrod said as he tilted his chin back, lost in thought.

"Honestly, a guild has as much power as a city in and of itself. They had a huge influence on everything around them. Natsu really wanted to save the city. Saving it doesn't just mean we free it from Blue Skull. We need to save the hearts and minds of the people who walk the streets, plan together, progress together, towards a prosperous future. If we all did this together…." Zeref turned back to face the three older men. "I'm sure we'd be able to make that dream reality. Tenrou Island can be our 'Holy Land', too."

Silence fell upon the room once more, and the treasure hunters glanced at each other.

"So, how about it?" Together?"

Yury sighed and a smile grew upon his face, looking down at Zeref. Precht and Warrod began to act the same.

"Sound's interesting!"

"A mage's guild, huh?"

"How does 'Precht Brothers' sound as the guild name…"

"How the hell can you joke with such a straight face?"

"Wasn't really joking there…"

Zeref laughed and the men looked to him, a determined smile on his face.

"This guild's name shall be Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tale?"

"That's a bit fancy sounding…"

"Oi! What part of us three looks 'fairy-like' to you!"

They all faced the black haired teen with wide eyes, words sputtering from their mouths. Zeref gave a soft smile, a memory resurfacing.

" _And then, one day, we can see the fairies?"_

"Do fairies really have tails? In fact, do they exist? An eternal mystery and adventure. Those are the feelings I've tried to capture with the name."

Zeref once more leaned out an open window, almost able to hear the words from his old book being spoken by his parents, the lore still fresh in his mind.

"Fairy Tail."

* * *

 _After that, we approached the Magic Council and applied for the establishment of our guild._

 _(I practically stuck a piece of tape over Yury's mouth so he didn't say anything stupid)_

 _We also requested admission into the community of those guilds neighboring Magnolia and the local guild alliances._

 _But more vital than anything was making sure the townspeople were aware of our actions._

 _In order to progress together, hand in hand, a friendly relationship was of utmost importance._

 _So that they could start Fairy Tail with me._

 _Yury and the others also withdrew from their former guild, Sylph Labyrinth._

 _The days turned to months, and time marched on…._

Gentle petals floated through the air, passing by the tall dark-haired male, as he shut his eyes and listened to nature's glorious song. He stopped, however, when the call of his friend brought him back to reality.

"Oi, Warrod! Over here!" It was Yury, no doubt, and Warrod quickly raced towards his companion, another familiar face standing by him. "Spacing out again?"

"Look! It's finished…" Precht murmured as he looked up, the others doing the same.

"Oh! So this is… Our guild, huh?" Warrod stated with a smile as he looked upon the building, his home.

"Come, let's take a picture!" A teen shouted as he ran up to the three men, his dark robes swishing against the cobblestone path that led to the guild. "Fairy Tail is born!"

"Master, a word about your aspirations and ambitions for the guild." Yury, who was still taller than Zeref, asked as he looked down a bit.

"Oh, so you're calling me Master? I'm flattered." He was shocked, honestly, but masked it with a snarky remark.

"Well, it was your idea in the first place."

"I ain't exactly the fairy type, either."

Warrod and Precht piped up, and Zeref turned towards them as well.

"And I am? Hmph. Well then… I want to make this place a guild that values peace and life. A family of sorts. Friendship cannot be formed through words alone. They share their hearts, and they believe unconditionally in each other. 'Please rely on me'. There will come a day that I too, will have to rely on you all. Even you, idiot." Zeref had twirled around, his back now visible to the three _former_ treasure hunters. Memories of the past whirled through his mind, a distant look in his eyes and smile adorning his face. "In sadness, I will be by your side. You won't be alone. There is hope more numerous than the stars that shine in the sky above us. The wind that brushes against your skin tells of a bright tomorrow. Come, let us walk. To the tune of the Fairies' Song…"

All four of them looked up at the sky, now, and were oblivious to a certain man who hid behind a tree nearby. His metal mask still covering most of his face, features unreadable.

"Fairy Tail, huh? Well then, I'll make my own guild, one to stand against there's. Stronger than Blue Skull ever was! And I shall use phantoms! Phantom Lord!" A sickening grin crawled up his face, dastardly thoughts filling his mind. He scurried away from the four who stood in front of the guild, plans already in his mind.

 _Natsu…_

 _I see a future where people will call this place home._

 _They will always adventure, but shall always have a place to return to._

 _That's the guild I want to make Fairy Tail into._

 _No longer am I "Zeref Dragneel"._

 _I am Natsu's Brother..._

 _I am Zeref of Tenrou…_

 _I am Zeref of Fairy Tail._

* * *

"I wonder, how are you, Zeref?" Her voice ripped through the air, answered with silence. Typical.

Wind blew her hair back, blond locks flowing through the air. Her lovely pink dress seemed brighter than usual, as did her shimmering emerald orbs. Something pulsed through her veins that she didn't believe was possible. Something that she would never, ever be able to feel. It had always been a crime to do such a thing! She would be let down, dreams crushed… But now she felt it, even if its voice was but a tiny whisper.

Hope.

That bustling black-haired boy had told numerous stories of his little brother while she was with him, even if it was obvious that he wasn't truly "real". A tragic tale, unable to realize that the boy was but a figment of his imagination, created unconsciously. But the way he talked of the boy, and all the words that passed through his lips, the girl knew that at some point, the boy had been alive! He had actually lived, and had died, and now his body was most likely still on that island where they grew up, untouched! (It truly made the story even sadder…)

Her skills had increased. She had an even stronger desire to die. The demons she had created previously had all been so, so strong! Zeira's model especially! But none were strong enough to kill the girl, despite her best wishes. But now she had the means to create the ultimate demon, the one who would bring about her end, and all that was needed was a vessel. A body.

Who better than the boy she had heard so many stories about?

All of the other demons were so much older, hundreds and hundreds of years, in fact! But she knew that this one demon would be great, and could kill her when the time was right.

And now, as she headed out towards the small island known as Tenrou, a smile, an actual smile, came to her lips.

She was so prepared.

So ready.

"Wait just a bit longer, Natsu…"

"Wait for me… E.N.D."

* * *

 **I am overwhelmingly sad now… Like, a cried my eyes out when everything and that jazz happened with Mavis and Zeira, but with Natsu and Zeref? Bawled like a baby.**

 **With this chapter, the plot of this story following Fairy Tail Zero ends. The next couple of chapters will be based off of appearances of Mavis and Zeref in Fairy Tail, as well as their interactions with each other and… well, you know what happens.**

 **After that, I may wait for a bit before updating this story. I find it likely that Zeref and Mavis will appear in Fairy Tail chapters to come, with the whole arc revolving around a war between Fairy Tail and Zeref and the Spriggan 12. I want some leg-room before I start everything up again.**

 **Thanks for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing!**

 **Reviews and commnets are welcome!**

 **~K**


	9. Chapter Nine: The Guild of Fairy Tail

**Notice: This is a sort of a filler chapter, just telling about Fairy Tail before Zeref meets Mavis again.(I also wanted to talk more in depth about the Second Trade Wars and all that jazz) AND this takes place at the very beginning of the start of the war, so Zeref has yet to truly realize that the battles occurring are killing hundreds of people. (At least, at the beginning)**

* * *

JULY:YEAR 686X

THE BEGINNING OF THE TRADE WARS

The sullied boy stumbled down the ill-lighted cobblestone road, panting heavily and knife in hand. He slowly made his way towards that guild, that despicable guild that ruined everything for him, that destroyed his very life. After the Second Trade Wars had begun, his village had been destroyed mid-battle. And it was all that places fault... _Fairy Tail_.

The very name of the place made the boy's blood boil, a string of venomous words leaving his mouth. Most of Magnolia was asleep at this point, houses dim and silence hanging through the city, and he hid in the shadows, not wishing to be seen. His bare feet were raw from the long journey he took, littered with scratches and cuts, and wind slapped him mercilessly. The night seemed to fit the solemn and bloodthirsty mood quite well.

However, lights shined up ahead, music blared, and yells of celebration rang out, and the boy knew he was close. So damn close… Once he entered, he would kill the master of the guild, and finally get his revenge. The boy held the knife closer as he said this, preparing himself for what was to come. The blade originally would be used to make sacrifices in his small city of a home, so it felt odd, now, using it to cut down the guild master. Sacrificial animals were pure and innocent; but the beast the boy would soon slaughter was anything but.

As he neared the fairly large building, the noises grew louder and louder, until it was almost unbearable. He stood right in front of it now, its stupid symbol dotted on every open space there was, mocking the boy. A swell of anger filled his chest, and he pushed the door open with all his might, being met with a full-out party. How was it, that they could all be so happy, when he was practically wallowing in filth and grief?

Women stood on tables and swung around in beautiful dances, men challenged each other to fights and competitions, and all around, people were nursing alcoholic concoctions. The boy wasn't even noticed, for heaven's sake! He slipped through a rather large herd of people, heading towards the back of the guild hall. However, he was stopped when a hand jerked him back from behind, startling the boy, who slipped the knife under his shirt swiftly. A young blond man had grabbed ahold of him, giving an incredulous glare.

"Hey kid, I haven't seen you here before…" He muttered the words darkly, and the boy tightened his grip on the blade. However, it was soon released when the man's face broke out into a smile. "Here ya go, grab yourself a drink, and get partying!"

The boy was utterly shocked at the man's friendliness, but noticed the intense stench of alcohol off of his breath, and the light blush that tinged his cheeks. The fool was drunk off of his ass! Deciding to use this to his advantage, the boy put on a grin, as well.

"Oh, uh, thanks! But I really got to speak with the master. We have some… _issues_ to discuss concerning the you guide me to his office?" He said with a laugh, and the man didn't seem to fall suspicious whatsoever.

"I get it! Just head to the back over there, and then you should find a set of stairs, and head up those and… well, you'll probably see it. Master should be finishing up some paperwork." The blond said in between hiccups, pointing lazily to a set of stairs barely visible through the large amount of people celebrating and partying. "By the way, the name's Yury."

"O-Okay then! Thanks...Yury," The boy murmured as he left the drunk man, weaving in between guild members once more.

He got to the stairs, and swiftly made his way up, and looking around a little bit just to make sure no one was watching, he glided down a simple hallway towards the master's office. It didn't really look like the office of an important person, just a simple wooden door leading into it. The boy let out a shuddering breath as he clutched his blade tighter and tighter, nervousness beginning to swell in his chest.

 _Why am I so anxious? This guy is supposed to be super strong, right? But everyone at home still died… It's his fault! So why am I…_

The boy was lost in his thoughts, but he shook his head to dismiss the doubt from his body. Not now. He just had to enter quietly, and then stab the old guy, and then bust his ass out of there before anyone knew a thing. It was simple, really! Standing up tall and unveiling his weapon, the boy raised a hand to the doorknob, but was stopped abruptly when something wrapped around his wrist.

"W-What the hell!" The boy stuttered in horror and shock as a long vine twirled around his narrow wrist, causing him to drop his knife in the other hand.

"What do you think you're doing there, kid?" The voice startled the boy even more, and he turned to face a dark haired male, who had his arms crossed but kept a single finger waving in the air. Whenever he moved this body part, the plant seemed to obey, tightening, loosening, and just shifting around. "Trying to get to Zeref?"

"I-I wasn't, I mean I-I was but," The boy gulped, and gaining a little courage, stood tall against the magic-wielding man. "It's his fault! Everything that I cared about is gone because of him!"

The dark haired mans' eyebrows furrowed in confusement, and the vine completely unfurled, disappearing into thin air. The boy let out a yelp as this happened, falling backwards, and landing next to his dropped blade. He attempted to grab ahold of it once more, but as soon as he touched the cold, metal handle, a shock ran through his entire body. He let out a cry once more, and scrambled away from the man, pressing against one of the hallway's walls.

"Oi, Warrod. You can't just let him go like that! You're a bit too soft, my friend." The familiar voice stated, shocking the boy.

"Y-Yury?" The words spluttered from his mouth, and he looked to the side to see the blond, who certainly didn't seem to be intoxicated any longer.

"Do you know him?" The dark haired man stated, the one called Warrod, turning towards his guild member.

"I wouldn't exactly say that. Found the rat crawling through the dance floor! Followed 'im up here, too."

The conversation did not stop, the two exchanging a few words back and forth as they examined the boy, who was like a caged animal at this point. He snarled at the two and hissed out poisonous words every time they attempted to get close, and when he overheard them talking about how he looked and acted.

"He's pretty skinny… He can't be older than fifteen."

"Was he really going to try and kill Zeref with that rusty ol' blade?"

"Yeah. Apparently, it's Zeref's fault that he lost everything."

Every sentence, every _word_ , was like a shot to the boy, and the last comment caused him to snap.

"Stop it! Don't talk to me like I'm not here! And it is his fault for everything! Your stupid Master Zeref is known throughout everyone affected by this war as the very strongest! And yet, he still couldn't help my family! My friends! My very home!" He screeched, the words echoing off of the walls.

Warrod and Yury gave the boy a pitying look, tears now slipping out of the kid's tired eyes. He rubbed at them furiously, for he would seem weak in front of the two, and yet, the liquid still dripped down his cheeks in gentle lulls.

"I see. So he lived in that city destroyed during one of the recent battles… I think I understand now." Warrod murmured, and Yury gave a nod as well. "Look, kid, I'm really sorry what happened and-"

The dark haired male was cut off when the wooden door next to all three of them swung open, revealing a young teenage boy, behind him a man wearing an eye-patch.

"Sorry for the disturbance, Master." Yury murmured, giving a sheepish grin.

 _Master…_

The boy's eyes widened as the word came out of Yury's mouth, realizing whose presence he had just been blessed with so graciously. His eyes darkened, and his features twisted to form a bitter scowl, giving a harsh glare to the man wearing the eye-patch. Both Warrod and Yury were distracted, so this was his chance! He reached for the knife, his hand just barely grazing over it, when yet again he was stopped.

"And who is this?" The teenager mumbled, looking over the boy with a careful eye. When he noticed the blade lying on the floor, his eyes narrowed. "Tell me, were you trying to kill someone?"

"Don't ask it so casually! I've come…" The boy paused, and raised a hand to point at the man behind the teen. "To kill him! Zeref, the Master of Fairy Tail! The Fairy Warrior!"

Silence.

As the words left the boy's mouth, a heavy thickness collapsed onto the atmosphere, and the boy hastily got ahold of his knife, and scrambled to his feet.

 _This is it… This is how I'll kill him!_

However, before the boy could move at all, both Yury and Warrod broke out into a fit of laughter, to the point where they were clutching their stomachs and tears were slipping out of their eyes.

"Y-You think he's Zeref? Stop it, I'm dying here!" Yury stated it between chortles, and Warrod could only nod.

"What are you talking about! Stop!" The boy was completely shocked, and he felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Had he done something wrong?

"You've seemed to mix up myself with Precht, here." The teenager stated, an amused smirk displayed on his face. "Pleasure to meet you. My name is Zeref."

The boy's jaw dropped to the floor, eye's widening to the size of saucers. This guy didn't look much older than himself! How could he be the one who ruled over Fairy Tail, let alone the famous mage! It was impossible; they were joking with him!

"I can see why you're so surprised. Zeref doesn't exactly look like he's the real deal, but believe me when I tell you that this guy is as strong as can be." Warrod stated, the laughter finally mellowing.

"He practically still has baby-fat!" Yury shouted, receiving a harsh glare and flick of the forehead from Zeref. This sparked an all-out insult war between the two, harsh words being exchanged.

"Stop that." Precht stated, and Yury and Zeref backed away from each other, still glaring. The black-haired teenager, however, came to his senses when he once again noticed the boy.

"My apologies. It seems that this… _thing_ , distracted me." Zeref muttered with his nose scrunched in disgust, raising a hand towards a protesting Yury. "Now tell me, what is this all about?"

The boy gulped, bringing the knife up to point at Zeref. Despite his best wishes, however, his hands trembled and sweat dripped down his forehead.

"After the Trade Wars started up again, a-and all the mage guilds started to get looped into it, everyone in my city was so afraid! Battles for trading rights started to stir up all around the city, and homes and people were being destroyed. But then when Fairy Tail rose up, your name, The Fairy Warrior, Zeref, began to spread like wildfire! We all thought everything would be okay, and that you'd stop everything… But my friends! M-My family! All of it was…." The boy let out a sob and collapsed onto his knees, the blade falling to the floor. "I just had to… I couldn't…."

Zeref did not respond, his hair casting a shadow over his face, lips pursing into a thin line. The other three looked on with sad eyes, and Yury clenched his fists in anger. Those wars… they needed to stop. Sobs racked the boy's body, and he hugged himself with his arms, preparing for what was to come.

 _Is he going to kill me, now? I threatened to take his life away. Maybe I will die. Maybe then… I can be with everyone else again…_

Zeref stepped forward in front of the boy.

 _This is it._

However, instead of using magic to kill the poor boy, he lowered his head, giving a deep bow.

"Please know, from the bottom of my heart, that I am sorry for your loss. I wish that I could have done something in the past to aid you." He stated solemnly, and the boy was completely shocked. He was bowing his head and apologizing? "I too, have gone through extreme loss. But, I had my brother with me. Even just one person, one family member, got me through so much pain and grief, that if it weren't for him, I would most likely be dead. When people are together, they make each other stronger; you cannot stand alone, and try to be strong."

"Why are you telling me this?" The words escaped the boy's mouth on their own accord, and he flinched a bit. Licking his cracked lips, he said, in a wavering voice, "My family is gone."

Zeref quickly lifted his head, and the boy was met with a bright smile. In one, smooth motion, the dark-haired teenager reached out to the boy with a hand.

"I know that we, _I_ can never replace the relatives you have lost. But I will offer you something; to join our family, and become another piece of us that can be depended upon. Grab my hand…. and join Fairy Tail." Zeref stated determined, and more tears streaked down the boy's cheeks.

 _I know that deep down, it isn't this guy's fault for the death of my parents. But after everything that happened, I just needed someone to blame. I couldn't go after the Lords who fought in battle, so I thought that killing Zeref was the next best thing. Even though I raised my knife, attempted to actually kill him, he bows his head and says sorry for what he's done. And now, he offers a hand to join him…_

"I-I…" The boy stuttered, before straightening his back, and giving Zeref a firm handshake. "I accept!"

"I'm glad." Zeref laughed, and from behind him, Yury let out a sigh.

"Gosh, did you really have to make such a big show outta it?" He muttered, but couldn't hide the grin coming to his face. "So what's your name, kid?"

"Aki…" The boy murmured, suddenly finding the ground more interesting. "I'm really sorry about threatening to kill you, Zeref- I mean Master. And for kind of tricking you, Yury."

"Nah, don't sweat it. Besides, you wouldn't be able to get near Zeref with that knife, and not just because Precht was with him. They do call him 'The Fairy Warrior', and all. The kid is damn strong, Aki."

"Perhaps, is this a love confession?" Zeref teased, batting his eyelashes mockingly.

"Oh shut it!" Yury snapped, and once more, insults began to fly throughout the room.

"Oi, Aki, do you use magic?" Warrod said, ignoring the bickering and walking up to the dirty boy.

"U-Uh, not really. I guess joining a magic guild was sort of an odd choice, wasn't it?" Aki stated nervously, and Warrod laughed as he put a hand on the boy's back.

"I'm sure you can learn quite quickly! In fact, none of us three knew magic right

before the guild formed, either. In fact, when it was first created, we sometimes had trouble containing it!"

"R-Really?"

"Yup! In fact, Yury still sometimes has issues with it…"

"Hey!" Yury yelled, holding Zeref in a head-lock. "Shut your trap! I can use magic just fine!"

"If it's opposite day…" Zeref snorted, and suddenly a hand made of light appeared from the floor, plucking the teen from Yury's grasp. "Oh wait, you still need your guild mark, Aki."

"W-What was-"

"Don't worry about it." Zeref stated with a smile, gliding passed Aki, and towards the stairs and balcony that overlooked the party.

The three men also walked forward, and realizing he had fallen behind, Aki yelped as he rushed forward. Zeref had his hands on the railing, watching all the guild members party to their hearts content.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Aki."

* * *

 _A MONTH LATER_

All around him, battles were being fought. Warriors and soldiers clashed, swords drew crimson blood, and cries echoed through the air. Aki stood, a simple dagger in hand, as history was practically being written around him. Suddenly though, his observing state was broken when the ground trembled under his feet, and he looked ahead to see a giant man, sword in hand. He seemed to be inhuman, with sharp teeth and feral eyes, almost like that of a beast. Aki stepped back, a yelp passing through his lips, and lifted his tiny dagger towards the man. It was too late, though, and the giant was bringing down his huge weapon, and it would rip poor ol' Aki to shreds.

"Don't you _dare_."

The familiar voice of his master hissed out, and suddenly, two shining hands appeared from the dirt next to the man, stopping the sword from completing its arc. A person, Zeref, seemed to also materialize from nothing, hopping in front of Aki, and he pressed his palms against the man's gut, a furious expression adorning his face. Zeref mumbled a few words, and suddenly, a blast of energy resonated from his hands, knocking the beast of a man far back. He stumbled on his feet for a second, but collapsed, utterly defeated.

"Are you alright, Aki?" Zeref asked concerned, turning to face the younger boy, who just nodded. "I knew it was a bad idea dragging you into this. You may be good with magic, but it doesn't mean you should get wrapped up into a whole war! Come on, I'll guide you back-"

"Retreat!" A voice screamed, before Zeref could finish his sentence, and at that moment, all of the enemy fighters began to scurry away from the battlefield. "The Fairy Warrior just defeated Master like he was nothing!"  
 _I know that Master Zeref is strong, but he was able to defeat the head of the other guild so easily!_

"Attack them while they try to run!"

The phrase rang out through the battlefield, and soldiers, some even of Fairy Tail, let out yells as they chased after the retreating army. Zeref and Aki stood in shock, and soon, everything was silent. This only lasted a short moment, however, when celebratory cries rang out through the air.

"Alright! Bring out the booze!"

"We won!"

"Let's party!"

Aki flinched at these comments as Zeref's demeanor changed, the black-haired teenager turning on his heel and and walking away.

"Aki, talk to Precht or Warrod. I'm sure they can patch up any injury you may have." He murmured, barely audible, but Aki heard loud and clear.

"Y-Yeah…."

* * *

Once more, all the members of Fairy Tail found themselves partying in their guild, screaming and singing at the top of their lungs. However, one downcast soul did not join in on such celebrations, sulking by the bar. (Although, he did not drink…) Noticing this, a certain blond lightning-mage approached the boy.

"What's wrong, Zeref?" He asked, and the matter was definitely serious, because Yury only ever used the boy's name when such a situation was at hand.

"Yury, how many lives do you think were taken today? Even Aki was almost killed. As of late, we seem to fighting more and more opposing guilds. I try to use my magic for good, and even against enemies, I do my best not to take the lives of others. And yet, with each battle that passes, more and more bodies are buried or burned." He murmured, a downcast expression on his face. "Maybe after all of this, we can go on an adventure of sorts."

Yury didn't say anything, his lips pursed into a thin line, and expression grim.

"Yeah, let's hope so.

* * *

 **So, I realize that this chapter isn't like usual, but after thinking back to the words of an old English teacher, (SHOW, DON'T TELL!) I thought that maybe it would be nice to write something of the sorts. I try to be as accurate as possible when following the plot of Fairy Tail, and often find myself transferring dialogue from the manga to my story. And recently, my chapters seem to be lacking in the "show-don't-tell" value, so I thought that this would be a good point to throw in a chapter that didn't technically happen in Fairy Tail. I hope you all enjoyed it, though!**

 **Like always, I send my thanks to whoever read, favorited, followed, or left a review on this story. It's you all that keep me writing and motivated.**

 **Until next time!**

 **~K**

 **(ALSO, I COULDN'T RESIST NAMING THE KID AKI BECAUSE OF NATSU..."**


	10. Chapter Ten: A Curse Awakens

**NOTice: THE PAIN TRAIN IS TAKING YOUR TICKETS, NOW.**

* * *

"Everything alright with you, Zeref?" The words that left Yury Dreyar's lips were on every Fairy Tail members' minds, as their black-haired boy of a master sulked by the bar. In reality, he wasn't really a boy at all, more like a twenty-six-year-old man trapped in the body of a sixteen-year-old.

"Yep. Everything's fine." He murmured in response, tapping his fingers on the counter anxiously. He was like an open book to the blond, who felt an amused smirk rise to his face.

"Do you want to go on a mission?" He questioned, gaining the attention of Zeref. He lifted his head from the bar's smooth surface, his eyes shining with excitement, before dulling once more.

"Even if I do, your wife is sure to pop any day now, Yury! You can't just leave."

"Have you checked with Precht and Warrod?"

"Precht is dealing with a ton of paperwork, and Warrod is messing with his plants today. I wouldn't want to bother them." Zeref muttered, his dark eyes drifting to the mission board. "Going with anyone else just doesn't feel right…"

"How about just taking some time to relax? You don't get enough of a break around here." Yury said as he leaned against the bar next to the seated Zeref, whose eyebrows furrowed as he began to think.

"I think…" Zeref slipped out of his seat, as he reached a conclusion in his mind. A smirk rose to his face as he brushed by the blond. "That's a great idea. Someone is actually thinking today, Yury."

"You're lucky you're the master, or I'd kick your sorry ass, Zeref!" Yury shouted after the black-haired male, who was about to exit the guild.

"I don't doubt it." Zeref called back, gaining the attention of all of the other guild members. "Everyone, I'll be out for a little while."

Magnolia's cheery atmosphere surrounded the boy as he entered the city, greetings being given to him as he passed by. His destination was the forest that lied to the north of the large town, a quiet place that would allow Zeref to just think and chill for a while. It was funny, for no matter how much time ticked by, old memories of saving Magnolia always floated through Zeref's mind as he visited these specific woods. Meeting that girl, defeating Blue Skull, all of it had happened ten years ago, and yet, it was still a fresh memory.

A whole lot had happened since then. The Second Trade Wars had occurred, and in that time, Zeref had made a name for himself as a powerful mage. After the battles had all been fought, the level of casualties had ended up being almost ten times the amount of the first. Many believed this was because of mage guilds, so a series of treaties were approved that stated these guilds could no longer participate in wars, no matter the reason. After that, Zeref spent six years going on adventures and spending time at Fairy Tail with Yury, Precht, and Warrod. And during all of this, Zeref's body didn't age one bit.

Zeref was thankful that he was stuck in the body of a sixteen-year-old, rather, someone of a much younger age. Still, though, many times he wasn't taken seriously, which could be a bit annoying. The male didn't regret his decisions that caused his frozen-age at all, for if he never performed Law all those years ago, the life he held today would most likely not exist.

As he entered the forest, Zeref was engulfed by a feeling of serenity, a relieved sigh escaping his lips. Yury was right; Zeref really did need some time to finally relieve stress. Although Precht helped with a lot of his duties, the black-haired male spent all of his time dealing with Fairy Tail, and it could be completely exhausting. He left the narrow dirt road that ran through the woods, weaving through trees and vines, and jumping over fallen logs. The forest's music floated passed Zeref's ears, and he found himself singing along. However, it cut short when his eyes fell upon a certain person he hadn't seen in a long time. It was odd, meeting her in the same place as before.

"Ah, Ms. Black Wizard!" He chimed, as he ran towards the young girl who, surprisingly, looked the exact same.

"Zeref?" She said, completely shocked, as Zeref placed his hands upon her shoulders and inspected her being. "H-Hey! Stop! I'm cursed, remember!"

"It really is you! I didn't think I would see you for a long time." Zeref murmured, memories flashing in his mind. Suddenly, he pulled the tiny girl into an embrace.

"W-What are you-"

"I can't thank you enough. Because of you, Magnolia was saved, and my friends are alive."

"Me… Actually help someone… That's sure a change." The girl murmured, and Zeref was unable to pick up on the words.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing… But Zeref, there are a couple things I wish to discuss."

"Yes, it will be nice to catch up."

The two broke apart, and found a rather large boulder, leaning against it next to each other. A comfortable silence fell over both of them, before the girl cut it short.

"As you know, Zeref, I am one who had been cursed." She stated, to which the boy nodded. "Do you know my name?"

"No, you've never told me." The boy replied, and oddly enough, it didn't feel weird that her name was unknown. To Zeref, it didn't really matter. The girl was quiet for a moment, before speaking up.

"Mavis…" She whispered, catching Zeref off guard. A young girl who knows black magic, suffers a godly curse, and is named Mavis?

"Don't tell me that you're…"

"The one and only." She murmured, and the boy could only gasp. "The Black Mage, Mavis Vermillion."

"You're really her?" Zeref gaped in disbelief, and Mavis nodded.

"That's why I wished to keep my name hidden."

"You're the one who's lived 300 years?"

"Yes." Mavis stated, gaining a far-away look in her eyes. "Has it been that long already…"

"I've heard many, many rumors, and you don't seem to fit any of them." Zeref replied, turning a bit to face the "young" girl.

"The bad ones, huh? Most are accurate, though."

"Mavis, it's hard to think such a way, and not just because of your appearance." Zeref stated, and Mavis looked up to meet his eyes. "You look upon the world with fondness and care. I don't care how accurate you say they are, part of me has a hard time believing those rumors."

"You hold such an innocence…" She said with a bitter smile, and yet again, silence was cast over them.

"Do you remember Yury? The idiot's going to be a father soon."

"Him, a father? He was young back then, wasn't he?"

"That was ten years ago, though." Zeref said with a wistful look in his eye, and Mavis looked over him.

"You seem to be the exact same, Zeref."

"Ah, yes. Evidently, that with the ten years we did not see each other, my body did not age. A consequence of Law, it seems."

"W-What?" Mavis sat up, her eyes widening dramatically. "You… casted Law, back then?"

Mavis reached up, placing her hands on Zeref's head, and forcing him to lean down to her height. The two were dangerously close, practically touching foreheads.

"What are you…" Zeref was unable to finish the sentence, gulping a small bit as the girl's eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Suddenly, though, she broke away, a shocked expression adorning her face.

"It's not that you've stopped progressing, Zeref." She murmured, and Zeref became more confused than ever. "You've become immortal, as I am."

"What?" Zeref's eyes widened as large as could be, disbelief pulsing through his veins, sweat beginning to drip down his forehead.

"I wonder, have you chosen what lives you will be taking? To your own discretion, of course…It's the Ankhseram Curse. The more you don't wish to take a life, the more it'll…"

"That's nonsense!" Zeref yelled, interrupting the girl. "No one around me has died…"

"Not now, however, there was a war, right? Wars make you see lives in a different way. Maybe that's why you haven't noticed it as much."

"I-I didn't-"

"You don't know the true meaning behind taking life away. Once you find out… Everyone around you will disappear."

Zeref stood up abruptly, clutching his black robes tightly. It became considerably harder to breathe, air forcing itself into his lungs. His mind ran a million miles a minute. This wasn't happening. This _couldn't_ be happening.

"Why are you saying these things?" He asked in bewilderment.

"It's the truth. Do you understand now, Zeref?"

"I thought you would be…"

"Everything you've heard about me is true."

No longer able to handle the girl's words, Zeref sprinted away from her and the giant rock, heart pounding in his chest.

"So, it's true…" Mavis murmured as she stood up as well, watching the boy run away with a sad smile. "You've always had it in you. The power to walk along with me."

 _This can't be happening…._

"You truly don't realize how precious life is."

* * *

Inside of the famous guild Fairy Tail, loud cries and yells of celebration rang out. This certainly wasn't an odd thing, but now, they cheered for something even they had never had the opportunity to throw a party for: the birth of a child.

"It's a boy!"

Guild members surrounded the small bed where a woman named Rita lie, a newborn child in her arms. Of course, they weren't there the entire birth, but now that the baby was born there was no keeping them from seeing it! As Zeref entered the guild hall, panting heavily, at that moment all frightful thoughts left his mind. Yury ushered him over, and soon the black-haired male found himself face-to-face with the blond's small child. It seemed, that in that short time he was gone, a brand new guild member had been delivered to them.

"I want this child to grow up with the guild's love…" Rita, breathing rather hard, stated to Zeref. "Will you do the honors of naming him, Master?"

"Me?" Zeref said in disbelief. (It seemed, that had been happening a lot that day). Yury nodded, a small grin on his face.

"How 'bout Pippoco?" Precht piped up, but was dismissed as Zeref leaned closer towards the child, giving a smile of his own.

"Makarov. It's the name of a kind prince from a book I read long ago."

"That's a lovely name…" Rita said, as sweat dripped down her forehead. She didn't look well, but Zeref assumed it was from the exhaustion of childbirth. Yury lifted Makarov up into the air, and Precht grumbled a bit, as he was totally ignored. Rita lifted her hand towards Zeref. "For this child's future, we must…"

"Yes. We must go hand in hand." Zeref finished, interlacing fingers with the pale woman. Everyone smiled, but they were soon replaced with frowns as Ritas' eyes fluttered shut, her arm going limp. Yury was the first to move, going to his wife's side, her name leaving his lips in a yell. Many others began to do the same, but Zeref did the opposite. His eyes widening in bewilderment, he stumbled away from the bed, Mavis' words replaying in his mind.

" _You don't know the true meaning behind taking life away. Once you find out… Everyone around you will disappear."_

At that moment, something snapped inside of Zeref, as his voice ripped through the air in a scream, and tears began to leak from his dark orbs. He sprinted away as fast as humanly possible, shoving passed confused guild members, and knocking over tables and chairs. He continued to run throughout Magnolia, and when he reached the southernmost forest, he still kept at it with every fiber in his being. However, in his haste, his foot got caught on a tree root, and he fell to the ground.

As he warily lifted his head, a plant in front of him caught Zeref's eye, gently swaying in the breeze. He lifted a hand to it, just like Rita, and to his utter terror, it wilted away.

"No! Stop!" He yelled, and just like the simple flower, everything around the boy began to die, too. The trees, the grass, even the birds that were flying nearby. Zeref curled into a ball, sobbing, as the realization punched him in the gut.

Rita was dead.

And it was he who killed her.

* * *

 _A curse of contradiction._

 _The more you love life, the more it will steal from those around you._

 _But if you stop loving, it will stop taking as well._

* * *

He wanted to go back.

He had been gone for almost a year, now, and his heart ached with loneliness. He yearned to return to his home, to his family, to see the people he cared about.

But if he did, he would kill them all. He knew this to be true.

Because every time he thought about returning to his guild, he would feel Rita's hand slipping out of his grasp, and see the life escape from her body. He would think of all the despair he had caused, and of the death that followed in his footsteps.

After that fateful day, Zeref stopped showing up at Fairy Tail. He fled to the wilderness, where he couldn't hurt people. His feet padded against the ground on an endless loop, and his heart beated to the tune of misery with every step. After a while, he learned to not let the deaths of animals and plants get to him. But still, helpless humans would walk into this path from time to time, only to be met with a disturbing fate.

He didn't eat, and yet, he did not starve to death. Even if someone were to pierce his heart with a spear, he would not die. It's funny, for once upon a time, it was something that Zeref wouldn't mind, to be immortal. But just like most treasures in life, behind it were shadows and despair that the boy could never imagine. He could only wonder how Mavis bared it, for 300 years.

With too much time to think, the girl had been on his mind frequently, for better or for worse. Part of Zeref wanted to be angry; it was her fault, right? If she hadn't taught him that magic, then he wouldn't be in such a state. But then, he wouldn't have been able to save Yury, right? Fairy Tail probably wouldn't exist! His heart battled whether or not he regretted learning magic every day, a ceaseless battle that, at times, seemed to have no victor.

But always, at the thought of not having Fairy Tail or Yury, one side would overpower the other. And then the heartache would start, to return home, and then Zeref would begin to think of the cursed girl Mavis, and then everything would repeat on a loop.

As Zeref sat, knees pressed against his chest, clothes tattered and torn, his mind and body screamed a wish that never did he think he would want to come true.

The wish, more than anything in the world, to die.

* * *

 **This just, I just, I don't know. The next chapter will be even harder, and I'm gonna get even sadder, which seems kind of impossible right now, but I just…**

 **This chapter was actually quite similar to what happened in the manga. I tweaked a few things, but in general, many parts were the same. (This is both good and bad, I guess…)**

 **On a different note, I hope all those who celebrate it had a great Halloween and stayed safe in whatever activities they performed!**

 **Thank you to all who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed!**

 **Until next time,**

 **~K**


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Final Separation

As she laid her eyes upon the broken Zeref, Mavis could only give a small, sad smile. Even someone like him, so full of life and energy, was utterly destroyed by that curse, both mentally and physically. It was obvious he had attempted to starve himself, his ribs showing through pale skin, and limbs as skinny as the broken twigs that surrounded him. She had done the exact same thing, multiple times, in fact, but alas, no matter how loudly your stomach would growl, you would never die from lack of food. His hair seemed a bit longer than before, and his eyes, those beautiful black eyes of his, seemed to be both wild and dull at the same time.

"Oh, my Zeref…" She murmured softly, gaining the attention of the black-haired boy. "I've been looking for you."

"Mavis." He whispered emotionlessly, staring at the unfazed girl. She didn't like how monotone he sounded; it didn't fit him whatsoever.

"You don't look well." She stepped a bit forward, and Zeref's' eyes shifted to the ground.

"I haven't eaten in half a year." Zeref replied, and Mavis found herself thinking back to all the times she had starved.

 _Six months… The longest period of time I've gone without anything to eat was what, 43 years?_

"And yet, I haven't died. I'm still breathing, still _alive_." He laughed mirthlessly, as tears began to streak down his cheeks.

"This is the true form of the Ankhseram Curse. Even if someone were to behead you, you wouldn't die." The curve of Mavis' lips fell, and she stared down at the trembling boy with pity.

"P-Please, Mavis." His voice cracked, and those desperate eyes met the girls' emerald orbs. "Kill me."

Mavis didn't know Zeref well, as the time she spent with him was rather short. She usually shied away from public areas, and didn't keep up with news from day-to-day, (She had noticed, after 300 years, that history often repeated itself) but that being said, she did notice a few things as she rarely passed through towns. Such as, the ever famous, Fairy Warrior Zeref. He was extremely strong, and after observing his interactions with his companions, a cunning and witty boy who kept his emotions under control, for the most part. But here he lie, right in front of her, broken down and wishing for death as she had once.

"Even I can't do that. The same goes to you. You and I are similar; I was exactly like you once. Wishing to die… But after a while, you learn to look at things in a different light." She stated, as her eyes flitted to the dead trees in the surrounding area. "We now have an infinite amount of time. I've created demons called The Etherious, and figured out ways to give them powers beyond human capabilities. I don't know if they actually could but…"

 _Perhaps it isn't the best moment to mention that my most powerful demon is using his precious Natsu's body… It may break him even more than he already is, if that is even possible._

"I'm also making myself a country."

"A country?" The tears had stopped, and Mavis gave a small smile once more. Thinking about it, wasn't it odd that after not drinking or eating, tears were still capable of being produced? Ah, but that was beside the point.

"It's not on this continent, but I'm working on expanding it, now. They call me the Queen, although, I'd much rather be called Emperor. It's enjoyable, like a game of chess. Its people have become my units… my pawns." Just speaking of her country caused Mavis' mind to swirl with ideas and plans, as she gazed upon the bleak sky. "The curse doesn't take affect that way."

"Why? Why would you…" Zeref perked up a bit, clinging to the girl's every word. He didn't finish his question, words lodged in his throat.

"Preparation for war, perhaps." Mavis murmured, lost in her thoughts. "Understand that I do not approve of war. It doesn't matter from which view you look at it. It's ugly and absolutely disgusting. It's not like I'm building up my country for kicks, either."

"But you…" Zeref's head tilted in confusion, as Mavis gave him an odd look. "You said it was enjoyable… Like a game…"

"I did?" Mavis brought a hand to her forehead, as the thoughts of war plans transformed into utter madness. "That's the reason I live! To die… I want to see my Zeira… And for my precious END to kill me… No... I want to destroy him…Destroy me… My-My head hurts…"She mumbled incoherently, and Zeref noticed how her voice trembled more and more with each statement. Her eyes held a look of insanity, focusing on nothing, and yet, everything. Her own thoughts contradicted themselves. "The world refuses to accept me. The world, me, I-"

She went silent when Zeref scrambled to his feet, rushed forward, and embraced the small girl. Because of the immense height difference, he slowly sank to his knees, but his grip stayed tight all the same.

"I'll be there for you, Mavis. I'll accept you." He said determinedly, and stray tears slipped from both party's eyes. "I'm the only one who can understand you. So you can't', _we_ can't, ever give up. We'll break this curse. The way out of this mess…" Zeref pulled away, giving a bright smile to the small girl. "You and me… Let's find it together."

Mavis could only stare at him in disbelief, her eyes the size of saucers. "Together…"

"Of course."

"Oh Zeref." She croaked, and her arms slipped around his neck, her face pressed against his chest. She was tiny, and was completely engulfed by Zeref's warmth. Her body trembled awfully, and an endless wave of tears streaked down her cheeks, yet, she held a small smile. "No one has treated me with this kindness in so, so long."

"That's not right…" Zeref said, placing a hand on the back of her head. "To someone like you, I don't think it's possible to act rude or menacingly."

It was like, at that moment, neither of them were cursed beings who were to walk the earth endlessly, in agony. Because at that moment, all they were together, and nothing else. As Mavis slowly backed away, a small smile kept on her lips, something that Zeref mirrored.

"Neither have I ever loved someone so much, in all 300 years of my life…" She brought her pale hands to Zeref's cheeks, pulling him close, and slowly, both of their eyes slid close.

 _Everything begins in the deep abyss of magic._

At that moment, all the love that both Mavis and Zeref held was unleashed, poured out into a single kiss. Time stopped, and once more, everything disappeared, except for themselves and one another.

 _A magic that unites it all, Love._

 _Love can cause miracles, but sadness, as well._

But a moment of bliss such as this could only last for so long, and the things they so desperately wished to forget were raging in anger at such the idea.

 _And the Love of the two that have been living with the curse…_

 _Have brought upon the highest level of contradiction._

Zeref's eyes closed shut, would remain shut, as he slid from Mavis' grip, and she could only watch in terror.

 _The more one loves, the more one will take away. This curse…_

She sobbed and trembled as he collapsed, leaves fluttering to the ground next to him. Because just as the wilting leaves and trees, and the entire area for that matter…

 _Has taken life away from even the immortal._

Zeref was dead.

* * *

Punishment.

That was what she was being given, no?

She had been walking aimlessly, helplessly, _agonizingly_ , for so long, and had believed that was her punishment. Not only that, but taking away the lives of all around her, whether they are animal, plant, or human. There were specific moments where she felt more sorrowful than usual, and her will to die was at an all-time high. But nothing could have prepared her for this.

The last people she lost that she had been close to had been her professors. Before that, it was Zeira. Even further back, her parents. After that, she just took random lives. It hurt, don't mistake her words, but nothing can relate to the pain of losing someone you love. Especially if they died because of you.

After so long, she had learned to tune out the feeling of "love". To become numb; to stop caring. But then, of course, she met him. He was young, and full of energy, and talented, and _he was amazing_. He had the ability to walk along side with her, something that no one had ever been able to do. Not only that, but she had been given other friends. The one who was especially talented in magic, the spunky lightning-user, and the one who enjoyed everything plant-related.

But she was a fool, who got her hopes up. Something, that, for her, was forbidden. Maybe it was because she was in a good mood because of E.N.D. Or maybe, because everything in her country was going along smoothly. But something inside of her had the audacity to think that she could actually love someone, and be happy, and that was her downfall.

As she walked through Magnolia, the body of her Zeref being carried by one of her creations, the thought whirled through her mind over and over again.

 _I was so, so stupid._

Fairy Tail was in the distance, and she didn't think it was possible, but the glower displayed upon Mavis's features deepened. She didn't check to see if her creation was keeping up, as it dragged Zeref along with her to the guild. It was a simple creation to her, which in reality, would take your average dark mage an entire lifetime to create. To a legendary mage as herself, though, it was child's' play, and she had taken a lifeless corpse to do her dirty work. The least she could do was show Fairy Tail the fate of their master, right?

She was closer, now, and saw a man standing outside. He looked to be inspecting the building, and Mavis labeled him as one of Zeref's friends… The skilled one. She forgot his name, but names were not important in these matters. He saw Mavis, now, and she watched as his expression twisted into one of confusion and shock.

"You're that black mage from before. Why are you...?" He said, sweat dripping down his forehead, and she didn't blame him. She looked the exact same, and he may have done research; little girls didn't just happen to know Black Magic, after all. "Is that Zeref? He's been missing for a year!" He caught sight of his precious guild master, it seemed. The poor thing…

"Are you alone?"

"Yeah… Everyone's preparing for the Harvest Festival. I was being forced to act as the guild master while he was away."

"Ah, so this is the guild… Thank goodness I didn't get lost." Her eyes were dark and with the snap of the finger, her simple creation lost its very life, dissipating into the air. Zeref, or his body, per say, crashed to the cobblestone road roughly. "I've come to return Zeref."

"What the hell are you doing?" He shouted, but Mavis was unfazed. "Don't treat him like that!"

"I'm afraid to inform you that little old Zeref won't be… moving very much, anymore." She couldn't control it any longer. She hissed out the words venomously, a sadistic expression adorning her face.

"Zeref! Are you alright? Are you asleep?" The man kneeled down next to Zeref, shaking him, trying to get him to awaken. It was a laughable sight, but Mavis had a bit of self-control. She turned on her heel, and began to walk away.

"Goodnight… My Zeref." She whispered to no one, and the man scrambled to his feet.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Oh, so you're finally curious, huh?" Mavis glanced back, giving him a harsh glare. "Mavis." His reaction was great; like someone punched him straight in the gut. Mavis slowly moved away from the guild and Zeref, a sigh passing through her lips.

"Zeref was a fairy, no? That makes me a spriggan, then." She looked up at the sky, a wistful expression on her features. "I'm tired of all of this. I don't want to be near people anymore… More so now, than ever. I'll restart all of my simulations, in my wondrous country…" Like the final cloud of a storm, a wave of sadness passed over Mavis, and a final tear slipped from her eye. "Never… Should I have fallen in love."

* * *

 _Mavis… As in the legendary Black Mage? She's that Mavis?_

"Zeref! Did she do something? What's wrong?" Precht shouted as he shook the limp boy, and anxiety swirled inside of his chest. Could he really be dead, he wondered?

 _His heart isn't beating… But I can still feel some of his magic. If I want to bring him back, though, I'll have to be quick. If memory serves correct, we have a lacrima under the guild that could resurrect him._

He worked tirelessly to try and get back his precious master, but at the end of the day, it was completely useless. Zeref's body had been placed inside of the giant lacrima crystal, and even though he wasn't dead, his eyes had never opened nor did he ever move. Spell after spell was tried, and Precht even turned to Black Magic, but the only thing he was able to do was conclude that Zeref was cursed with Ankhseram. This also caused him to realize that the cause of Rita's death was Zeref himself, and with the burden of keeping the dreadful secret, Precht buried himself in more work. In the year X697, Precht decided that the guild had been in the dark long enough.

"Why do you think Precht gathered us all here?" An anxious guild member whispered to the person next to them, shifting their weight from foot to foot.

"Maybe he'll talk about Zeref." They replied, before biting the inside of their cheek. "And it's Master Precht."

"Calling him that just doesn't feel right, you know? I hope he does bring up Zeref; I'm really worried about where he's been."

"We all are."

The conversation between the two ended, as whispers spread throughout all members of Fairy Tail, as they gathered in the main hall. Precht had summoned a meeting of sorts, which had never happened, unless you counted parties, so everyone knew something was up. And they all knew it must have to do with their precious missing master.

"As you know, Zeref has been away from the guild since the time of Makarov's birth." Precht said, not needing to yell, because for once, all of Fairy Tail was silent. Baby Makarov bounced in the arms of one of the guild's women, Yury leaning against the wall in the back. He had been devastated after Rita died, and it didn't help when Zeref ran off to who knows where. In his mind, it was to his belief that the black-haired boy had gone on a long mission, perhaps distressed at the loss of a friend. "I have gained news of what has happened to our dear Master."

Despite the fact that Precht was technically the master of Fairy Tail, he still referred to the boy as the true leader. This statement caused a furor of excitement to rush through the crowd, as people began to look around, wondering if Zeref had returned, and he was hiding among the people. But the practical ones, the sensible ones, such as Yury and Warrod, noticed how grimly Precht had said the words, and the dull expression that adorned his face. Now, Precht always held this look, but something about it now seemed… sorrowful. Yury gulped, tapping his fingers against his thigh anxiously.

"I regret to inform everyone, but…" Precht paused, and the room went completely silent, as time slowed down as he stated the next few words. "Zeref is dead."

For a second, nothing happened. No one spoke, no one moved; no one did anything but try to process the declaration. But then, it really set in. Many became angry and shouted at Precht, calling him a liar, and asking what really happened. A good portion began to sob, tears streaking down their cheeks, and shoulders dropping dramatically. Some were like Warrod, who stood in utter shock, unable to register what they had been told. Yury Dreyar was perhaps the only one going through all three.

Sure, he was fucking upset. For Zeref to be dead? No way! But the other part of him, the practical side, had known this fact to be true after the first month of the boy being away. It knew that Zeref was dead, had been dead, but Yury's mind still couldn't believe it because of the swelling anger in his chest. So he stood in turmoil, gears turning in his head, trying to think of anything, come to any conclusion. But the part of him that was furious could only keep up the fight for so long, before it, too, came to the devastating realization. So while others comforted each other, and others broke tables and chairs, he slipped out of the guild, and ran through Magnolia, the same he had done on that day.

He reached the small pond that he had found Zeref at, in that far-away memory, where he made one of the most important promises of his life. To keep the teenager safe, to protect him, and stay his friend until the end. But he wasn't able to keep him safe. He was dead now, Rita was dead now, and for some cruel reason, he was still alive. He was raising his son with the help of the guild, and not with his wife, or with the support of the black-haired boy. So as he stood there, staring at himself in the water, he did something he hadn't done since right after Rita died, and even then, he had done it cried his eyes until there were no more tears to shed.

He sat there for hours, before getting up,(Somewhere along the way, he had fallen to his knees)and wiping any more tears that slid down his cheeks. He turned away from the small body of water, stomping his feet against the ground as he slowly trudged back to the guild. Zeref wouldn't approve of his actions; if anything, he would probably make a snarky comment about Yury.

So for the sake of the guild, for Precht, for Warrod, for his own son, himself, and for Zeref...

Yury Dreyar would move forward.

* * *

Elsewhere, as Mavis Vermillion paraded through her country, a grim expression on her face, she began to do the exact same thing. To move forward.

She would make Zeref's former little brother, Etherious Natsu Dragneel, stronger than anyone. Stronger than anything. And she would do whatever she could do to die, and one day, feel the sweet relief of death.

And maybe one day, she would be able to join her Zeref again.

* * *

 **ZERVIS MOMENT AND ZERY BROTP MOMENT.**

 **I want the Zery brotp to be a thing, like no joke.(Although, we'd need a better name) So anyways, I think this is one of the story's most important points, being where Zeref and Mavis finally kiss and then one dies and then… all of that stuff…**

 **This chapter also begins the time of odd chapters/sporadic updating. I've talked about this in the past, for, the content I am left with both jumps around, and there's not a whole lot. I will add some moments from Tenrou Island, and perhaps a little with like, the new arc and all that jazz, but I want to wait a little bit because just like I said a couple chapters ago, I feel that Zeref and Mavis will have another encounter in upcoming chapters in the manga.(So, if I don't update for one week/weeks, you'll know why)**

 **I also may do some like, filler chapter things? I don't know, but maybe just like, a chapter of Mavis doing some stuff or like, Ghost!Zeref following around Natsu at the guild because of his big brother side.**

 **I'm so thankful for all of you guys, my readers, who stuck around during this madness!**

 **I'm rather happy with this story, although, there are a few things I wish I would have done differently. Perhaps, in the future, I may edit this.**

 **Anyways… Until next time!**

 **~K**


	12. Chapter Twelve: Tenrou Island

**Note: This chapter jumps around a bit, focused on moments of Zeref and Mavis on Tenrou Island.**

* * *

YEAR X784

She was resting in the woods, the wind causing her hair to dance with the breeze, just like she often found herself doing. Relaxing in the forest was what she spent most of her time doing, as it was a refuge to the cursed girl. A sigh passed through her lips as she stared up at the wide, blue sky, her long blond hair acting like a pillow.

"Such a pitiful sky, this is…" She murmured as she stood to her feet, and slowly began to walk to who knows where. Usually, she had to worry about running into a town or people, but on this island, Tenrou, to be exact, she wouldn't run into anybody. To someone such as Mavis, this was all she could ask for.

The sun was beginning to fall, closing the curtain of the day's performance, but night or day, it didn't make a difference to the blond girl. Her mouth felt dry, and Mavis made her way towards a small stream, as the night sky made itself present. She reached the small path of water, and kneeling down on her knees, she cupped her hands and dipped them into the cool liquid, before bringing them to her lips. It soothed her thirst refreshingly, and she once more sighed as she leaned back, unfolding her legs. Sighing seemed to be a constant activity, as well.

It didn't really matter whether or not she drank water, or she ate, or starved, or did _anything,_ for that matter, because her life would never end. But when it came down to it, if Mavis was forced to live forever, she didn't want to be thirsty all the while. Or, at least, when she was alone and by herself. She was always in this state, unless accompanied by dead bodies, or people shivering in fear. Of course, there was that time, with him… but that was beside the point.

Snarls and growls pulled the girl out of her thoughts, and her eyes widened as she scrambled to her feet, and met the red eyes of a large amount of hungry, giant wolves. They encircled her, and she began to tremble in fear, although, not at the thought of being eaten alive by a pack of animals.

"Please, get away. Don't come near." She whispered, raising a hand, and turning in circles to meet every single wolf's gaze. She licked her lips, raising the volume of her voice. "I'm not your enemy!"

Alas, the beasts did not answer, and one lying on the other side of the stream leapt forward, foaming at the mouth. It was at least triple her size and its mouth was wide, nearly an inch from biting off the girl's head. However, a force seemed to cause the wolf to halt mid-air, before slamming to the ground, like it was hit with a fly-swatter.

"You can't get close to me…" Mavis murmured as all of the others began to collapse, as well, and soon enough, the grass and trees started to wilt. Birds dropped from the sky, plopping to the ground next to the girl, who clutched her pink dress of a robe tighter. 'I'm so, so sorry. I truly don't want to take lives away anymore, but the world has rejected me."

She gave a forlorn stare to the river, seeing her own pitiful reflection in the crystal-like water. Lips pursed into a thin line, she held back a sigh as behind her, more creatures fell to the ground, the wave of death pushing its borders farther and farther.

"I hope more than anything that I can see you soon… Natsu."

* * *

As she watched the scene before her, despair began to fill Mavis' heart and mind. A large man who looked similar to a gorilla, with a scar running across his eye and white hair, and a skimpily dressed woman with glasses both were bickering with each other, what they were saying, unknown to the blond, as she wasn't truly listening. They were not animals, (Despite the huge guy's appearance) but instead, human beings. People.

"There's someone… On this island?" She murmured to no one in particular, and effectively gained the attention of the two, who fell silent. "I thought that there was no one here, anymore…"

"A little girl?" The deep voice of the man grumbled, his thick eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"How did she get here?" The woman next to him followed up, folding her arms under her chest. "Only members of the guild are supposed to be on the island."

"Guild?" Her eyes widened just a tad, before returning to normal. "So this island is administered by the guild, then.

"Hey, little girl, come here." The man stepped forward, towards Mavis, and she gasped and raised a hand, gesturing for him to stop.

"No, don't come near me!" She yelled, giving the two a concerned glance, before shifting it to the ground.

"What do you mean? We're just trying to help."

"No! I'll leave, and go away. Just don't come near me… okay? "She gulped, backing up a couple steps.

"What's up with this girl?"

"We shouldn't just let her go out, on her own...:"

"N-No… It's coming!" Her blond hair swished against the back of her legs as she shook her head, hands flying up to her temples. "The death preying… It's coming…."

The man and woman's eyes widened as suddenly, a black aura erupted from the girl, swirling around her, and growing steadily. The air turned to ice, completely frigid, and the grass and flowers under Mavis began to shrivel up and turn a deep grey. The blast of dark energy neared the two people, who like the atmosphere, were frozen, and utterly bewildered. Suddenly, though, a shout ripped through the silence, and Mavis' eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Get down!"

Shoving the man and woman to the ground, a pink-haired teenager appeared from nowhere, surprising all in the clearing. The aura seemed to brush right past them, and suddenly, everything seemed to return back to normal. Time sped up once more, and to Mavis, it was like a dream, seeing someone in front of her that she had only dreamed of gazing upon. Dust rose off the ground and swarmed the air, but it wasn't getting the dirt in her eyes to cause the emerald orbs to water.

"Natsu…" She whispered in shock, tears dripping down her cheeks.

"Who the hell are you, little girl?" Natsu roared, still atop the man and the woman.

The two gave a few words to the pink-haired teen, and a blue cat flew through the air, calling out to him, but Mavis could care less.

"All of the trees are withered…" The woman murmured, and all of the assumed guild members gulped.

"Did her magic do this?" Natsu muttered, and Mavis looked at the ground in shame. He clenched his fists, anger swelling in his chest. "I don't know who you are, and I don't care that you're a little girl, either! For all I care, you could be an old geezer! This is our guild's island! Don't get in the way of our exam!"

"You've really grown, haven't you…" She whispered, but because of his intense hearing, the pink-haired teen heard loud and clear. "I've been waiting to see you for a while now, Natsu."

Natsu rushed forward, glaring at the girl the entire time, and once he reached her, he tackled the blond to the ground.

"Just who the hell are you!?" Natsu roared, and he slammed the girl square in the chest, the breath leaving her lungs. If they were in any other scenario, the boy would be smacked by every onlooker, for hitting such a small girl.

"He tackled her!"

"All of a sudden!"

Mavis was shot quite a ways back from the hit, and a bitter, mirthless smile slipped onto her lips, as she floated to the ground, lightless as she was.

 _He tackled me… Hit me right in the chest… Natsu still can't do it…_

"I don't know you! Who the hell are you? What's your name!?"

 _I don't want to take lives anymore. But I created Natsu to be the best… Better than Zeira, even! He's the only one who can stop me, but… Are you still not capable?_

Tears began to streak down her pale cheeks, and she slowly stood to her feet, before cradling her head in her arms, trying to form words, but only forming incoherent phrases. Seeing the one person who could grant her only wish, and realizing he didn't have the ability to do so, hurt more than anything.

"She's crying?"

"Natsu, why the hell did you go and hit her? You must have hurt her!"

"Please, run!" She screamed, and the man and woman, the cat, and Natsu's' eyes widened, as she hunched over, crying harder.

"That black wave thing?"

"Magic that takes away life!"

"Everyone get away from here!"

The man and woman stumbled away from Mavis, adrenaline pumping through their veins, and the blue cat flew higher into the air. However, time was not on Natsu's side, as the flying creature yelled out to the boy, who got caught in the black aura. The wave lasted a shorter amount of time than previously, and was smaller in size, as well. It disappeared soon, along with the young girl. She had gotten away, and slumped against a tree, completely defeated.

 _The world is still rejecting me… Will even you be able to kill me, Natsu? I wonder if I'm just getting my hopes up for nothing..._

* * *

Three others of interest were aboard the airship with her. Two she was not aware of; she knew them, though. The type of people they were, and the things they believed in. There was the other one, though, that stuck her with a blast of familiarity. As her bare feet padded against the ship's smooth tile floor, she seemed to gain attention of the very people of which had "awakened" her.

"Who's there?" A voice echoed through the airship, but Mavis was unfazed.

"Wait… This is…" Another man murmured, and the girl could imagine the shocked expression adorning his face. Mavis stepped out of the shadows, and was met with three men, two members and a master of a dark guild, undoubtedly in search of her. (She believed the name had to do with a book of magic or spells, a grimoire).

"It's the people like you who have carved me into existence." Mavis murmured, her eyes dull and dark. There was a huge man, if that was even right to call him that, and another male who had silver-like hair that was pulled upwards towards the sky. And lastly, the old, bearded, man covered in bandages, who sat in front of her on a throne. "It's wicked thoughts such as yours that summoned Acnologia. Heralding the end of this age. No one can stop it now. The world will be finished here."

"Mavis…" The old man gasped, his eyes growing as large as humanly possible. The two others kneeled down, bowing their heads to the small girl. "Mavis… That Mavis… In front of my eyes… Is this reality, or just a dream?" A wild grin adorned his face, and he brought his eyes to his two minions. "The keys! Bring me the keys!"

"But… We can't move…" The large man sputtered out, a lock of messy black hair falling down to stick to his forehead.

"That's not necessary. I am awake now. I'm not exactly one to talk on the matter, but how many lives are equal to that key?" She stated, and her emerald orbs began to change, shining with fury, and glaring at the bearded man. He gulped, recoiling back in equal amounts fear and shock. "How miserable… Even though it's just a falsity; a pretense, if you will. Those who obsess over myself and my works always believe in the wrong things, including the 'Key of Mavis' Revival'. I believe that's what it's called. Are you telling me that you actually believe in such a child's story? The Black Mage Mavis who stands before you never slept to begin with."

"That's impossible! I-I-"

"Our talk will be quick... From that time… I saw numerous people dying in the fight 400 years ago. But, during that time, I came to learn the value of life. When I was cursed, I began to care about living, and took more lives helplessly. Because I no longer wish to take lives, I can't help but try to forget the most important things about life. I feel quite sad, in all honesty."

"Are you saying that you now fight for the importance of life?" The older fellow sputtered, (Although, he was nowhere near as old as the "young girl") gripping his throne with his bandaged hands tighter.

"That's right… That's why, as expected, I couldn't use magic… But it's a different matter if it's for the importance of life. The ones who pulled the trigger were you all, and Acnologia calls for another, new era… From your wicked thoughts, you have named it."

"Acnologia? What are you talking about?"

"I shall punish you."

"Wait! But I still have so many questions! I-" He attempted to speak, but was cut off by Mavis.

"One sin is called Acnologia, and the other is… The sin of making me forget the importance of life." Mavis murmured, closing her fists except for her middle and pointer finger on each hand, and touching wrist to wrist. Magic swirled around her, and the three men could only watch on in horror. " **Repentance**."

In a flash of light and burst of magic, a beam cut through the ship from the heavens themselves, and the bearded man was utterly defeated. The two followers cried out for their master, and Mavis only ignored them.

"Master Hades!"

"An insect who doesn't know any better… Fall into hell." Her eyes turned into pure insanity, as she glared down at the unconscious male as he plummeted into the sea below them, before whipping her head around as she sensed something from above. "It's here… Acnologia!"

As she watched Tenrou Island disappeared into utter nothingness, tears began to leak from Mavis' emerald orbs as she realized what had become of the pink-haired boy. Thoughts swirled through her mind, and she bit her lip, tilting her head up to face the sky.

 _It's over now, isn't it, Natsu? I shall go on a long walk, just like always, now. I thought you could really do it…_

The tears ceased, and she gave the sun a bitter glare.

 _I was sorely mistaken, it seems._

* * *

YEAR X791

Zeref found himself, surprisingly, in a very cheery mood. As an ethereal body whose actual body was stuck in a lacrima, you'd think he'd be slightly depressed or in distress. And yet, as he stood on the surface of the water in front of a large ship of people, he couldn't hide the small smile on his face.

The people, his people, if that was appropriate, all gawked at him, at which, he didn't blame. After all, he was a human being, (Or at least, appeared to be) and was standing on top of the ocean, at the sight of where they had lost their comrades. Some shouted, and others questioned the sight among themselves, but their jaws all dropped to the floor when Zeref raised his hands, and Tenrou Island suddenly appeared, in its shining glory. They all shouted in fear, shock, and surprise, and as the black-haired boy began to glide on the crystal surface and towards the island, they followed on his heels.

After getting a good distance ahead, he stopped, and waited for them to reach him. When they arrived, Zeref watched them as they reached one of their comrades, a teenage boy, it seemed. Their eyes watered a bit, and they rushed forward, shaking him awake. His name was yelled over and over again, and Zeref's eyes softened as he recognized it as the same name of his brother. Not many people were named Natsu, and just to hear the word, not of his own voice, was somewhat comforting. They asked where their other comrades were, and the black-haired boy decided to make an appearance.

"Right here." He stated, and all heads swiveled around to look at him. "My name is Zeref. Fairy Tail's First Master."

If he had the ability to take a picture, he would surely do so, for the people's reactions were priceless. As their eyes practically popped out of their heads, Zeref turned on his heel, guiding them to their other comrades. Soon, they were all gathered together after tearful reunions, and he stood above them, explaining what had happened.

"Back then, when Acnologia attacked, I took the strength of everyone's bonds and faith, and converted it all into magical power. All of your thoughts allowed one of the three, great Fairy Magics, "Fairy Sphere" to be activated… It is a magic that will protect the guild from any evil. An absolute defensive magic. However, everyone was stuck in a frozen state. It has been released, but seven years have passed while you were stuck."

"So the First protected us, huh?" An older fellow who Zeref believed to be Makarov said, which was unbelievable, because it felt like just yesterday that he was at the man's birth.

"No, I'm just an ethereal body. Because I converted everyone's strength into magic, I had to give it my all. Unwavering faith and resilient bonds will bring even miracles to your side."

He sat down, and gave a wide smile to the old man.

"This guild has become wonderful… Third."

* * *

 **Our poor Zeref has yet to realize that this random guild member with the same name as his brother happens to be his actual little brother… Quite a shame, really.**

 **I thought that this would be shorter, but it ended up being the length of a normal chapter, which I wasn't really expecting. Also, I find myself writing about forests a lot in this story. It's understandable, but at the start of this chapter, it just really hit me.**

 **Anyways, thank you to all who read, favorite, follow, and review! It's basically what creates this story…**

 **Until next time!**

 **~K**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: An Odd Little Brother

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its plot, characters, or ideas. These belong to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

It seemed to him, at that moment, that everything truly ground-breaking in Magnolia occurred in the forest. That's where he met with Mavis for the first time, the second time, the third time, and soon to be, the fourth time. With the first two, he had been innocent. He did not know of anything or anyone. He was able to meet her, and she was able to help him. Then, he finally was able to thank her for all that she did, before she hit him in the gut with a shocking revelation. That next meeting, they were each given a spark of hope. He thought everything could be better, he could forget the fact that he was cursed, and walk a happy life with the girl. But he had been wrong. So, so wrong. Perhaps it was worse for her, but still a horrible experience for Zeref.

It felt nice, to talk with others again, and to see how far his guild had progressed. To see how the bonds he had created were still as strong as ever, and that people were still being united through them. It was completely amazing to watch them win the Grand Magic Games, and although he gave them a bit of help in the final round, it was their overwhelming drive and will that eventually brought to them victory. They continued to fight when those monstrous beasts of dragons ravaged the capital, hearts on their sleeves. To see it all, was all that he could ever wish for.

Of course, though, through his observations, he had seen _him_.

Zeref had first seen Natsu on Tenrou Island, but back then, it had only been the same name. So what, if this teenage boy was entitled the same as his little brother? It was a coincidence! When he first began watching the Grand Magic Games, along with the rest of Fairy Tail, he had also seen Natsu out with his team, but still, it didn't grab his attention. What really hit Zeref, _hard_ , was when the pink-haired boy gave that awe-inspiring speech in the game event "Chariot". When Natsu gave that grin, that same, eye-crinkling, wide, toothy smile, he had realized that the boy was really his little brother. (Perhaps, it helped that Natsu's last name was the same as his own).

Who else would be able to complete such a feat, of bringing back the dead, other than the certain infamous girl of which he had partially fallen in love with?

She was just in front of him now, back facing him, but Zeref didn't need to see her face to know that she would look the same as ever. The forest's music played out around him, but he ignored it all, as conflicting emotions swirled within him, bouncing off of each other, and causing utter confusion.

"So, you were watching the Grand Magic Games after all," He stated, floating in the air, as he was an ethereal body. If his voice were to be described, the only word needed would be cold. "Mavis."

"I can't hear you, nor can I see you. But I know you are there, Zeref." The words floated off of her tongue effortlessly, and a swell of anger filled his chest.

"I wonder, while you were there, did you see Natsu? I know that it was you who brought him back." He seethed, eyes narrowing. "Why would you do it? Why couldn't you let him just rest in peace?"

"Don't blame me, now," She said, a small smile adorning her features. "Shouldn't you be happy? Your precious little brother is alive and breathing."

"You…" Zeref bit his lip, knowing that what she had said was partially true. Sure, he was downright pissed, but part of him was pleased to know that Natsu was actually living. And from what he had seen, living happily. "Did you use him for a vessel for one of your devils?"

"Quite hostile, aren't we?" Because her back was facing him, Zeref was unable to see the devious smirk of which Mavis's lips had curled into. "How evil do you pin me for? I would _never_ do something of that to your precious little brother, Zeref."

"Part of me has a hard time believing you."

"Whether I'm speaking of the truth, does it really matter? If you'd like, I can kill him right now, and end his poor little life." She murmured, and Zeref did not say a word, a silence falling over the two. After a minute or so, he spoke up.

"Seven years ago, you were near me." As the words passed through his lips, he began to descend towards the ground.

"You were near me seven years ago."

"Are you still looking for a place to die?"

"I think you'll find that it has already been decided on." Her gaze flitted to the ground, her features softening. "I have been alive for many eras. I have seen hatred and lies, the fighting and evil of people. It is always my hope that when a new era will begin, it will be cleansed of these things. These persons. I have lost count of how many mistakes such as these that people have made."  
"But people continue to live."

"That's the thing. They're not living, at least in a true sense. The loving being of which you call 'human' is already dead. Extinct." As Mavis said this, she began to stand, the pink garment that she always wore swishing against the ground.

"So you have given up? On waiting."

"Yes, I have. It's the conclusion I've come to after seven years of thinking." She turned, and met eye contact with Zeref, a soft smile on her lips (if that were even possible, as technically, she couldn't even see him). "The world continues to reject me. So I will deny this world."

"But Fairy Tail will accept this world."

"This is a gift from me, you see. The world's harmony and regeneration."

"Will there be fighting?"

"No." Mavis said darkly, as a shadow was lifted from her face, revealing a harsh glare, and those same, insane eyes. "It shall be a one-sided annihilation. I will not allow anyone to live."

"Fairy Tail will stop you." Zeref replied with an equally serious expression. They stood across from each other, eyes meeting in a fatal gaze. "It will be you who is annihilated."

"I look forward to watching your precious guild fight, Zeref. Your precious Natsu."

The words echoed an unsettling feeling in the black-haired boy's mind.

* * *

"It sure brought back memories, being around those Fairy Tail youngsters!" The old man murmured as he hobbled back into his tiny cottage of a home. Inside lie bounds of plants, springing from every open space the place had to offer, and it matched the appearance of the fellow quite well. His skin looked like that of a tree's bark, and his once black hair was a blooming green. No one would tell him of his rather odd appearance, however, because no one had the guts to speak such a way to one of the Four Gods of Ishgar, Warrod Sequen.

He had just bid farewell to those young mages of whom he had hired to complete a job, and his mood was light and cheery from seeing how his guild was the same as ever. The same bonds, the same drive, and the same optimistic outlook on everything. If he were to compare the teenagers he just saw to those he knew from Fairy Tail in his past, other than appearance, they would be almost identical. Although, there was one boy who had caught his eye.

He had hired that boy, Natsu, for he had caught his attention immensely. Natsu Dragneel was his name, and if he thought back, he believed that the last name of his friend Zeref had been Dragneel, as well. His memory was fraying, though, so perhaps it hadn't had been. Zeref stopped using a last name after Fairy Tail was created, and after he dealt with the leaving of his brother. His brother, Natsu. Why, Warrod never had the opportunity of seeing the little boy, but from what he had seen of Zeref's one-sided interactions, he was a sweet and witty child. In reality, he didn't have any sort of proof to connect the two, but the world worked in quite mysterious ways. So perhaps, somehow, he did have a relation to Zeref's brother.

The thought of the black-haired boy made the old man's heart ache a little, even after the many yearsㅡit had been 105, to be exactㅡthat had passed. After Rita had passed, he had run away, and never returned. Warrod tried to keep the spirits of others up, telling them that he was most likely just distressed about losing a comrade and that he would return, but after a year Precht had broken all of their hopes and hearts. Their precious Zeref had died, and would never be returning to their arms. Soon, he had left the guild, but its memory and image never left his mind and heart.

Warrod began to water many of his plants, the past whirling by in his mind. There was a small voice in the back of his head, screaming at him that there was something severely wrong with the pink-haired teen of which he had befriended, that couldn't be ignored. As he thought more about it, if Natsu and Zeref's brother did share a connection, which was practically impossible, then perhaps an outside force would have helped link the two. If they were connected, how related were they to each other? A little? A lot? Practically the same person?

His mind ran rampant with these thoughts, and Warrod shook his head to dismiss them. It was a coincidence, definitely. Absolutely. That tiny voice kept yelling though, and Warrod set down his watering can with a sigh.

"Let's just hope it is a coincidence," He muttered, looking up at the ceiling. "For my sake, and yours, Zeref."

* * *

 **This chapter is a bit shorter than usual, but I still think it contains some important events. As of late, I was checking the status of this story, and I would like to thank all of you, my readers, for currently we're at 30 followers and 25 favorites; much more than I ever anticipated. It's you guys that help me write!**

 **NOTE: THERE IS A POSSIBILITY OF NO CHAPTER NEXT WEEK. We're entering the Tartaros Arc, and the interactions of Zeref and Mavis are gonna get a little bit fuzzy. So if I don't update, you'll know why.**

 **Thank you to all who read, favorite, follow, and review!**

 **Until next time,**

 **~K**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Carefully Watching

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Fairy Tail's ideas, plots, or characters.**

 **CHAPTER NOTE: This is a filler, mostly just of Natsu and Lucy (and Happy, of course) going on a mission, being watched by older brother Zeref.**

* * *

"Oh, come on, Lucy! It'll be fun!" The jolly voice of a certain pink-haired boy chimed, a toothy grin adorning his tan face. A busty blonde who stood beside him shook her head furiously, hands positioned on her hips.

"Natsu, that's absolutely insane! Why don't we just wait for Erza and Gray to come back, so it's not just the two of us?"

"Three of us!" Happy, an odd, flying blue cat stated from above, and Lucy just rolled her eyes.

"But the mission that they went on is supposed to last for another week, at least! Come on, please? This one looks so awesome!"

"Awesome? Seriously? What part of sneaking into a dark guild and stealing a town artifact sounds awesome to you?"

"The fighting part, obviously!"

"We're supposed to be sneaking, not fighting, idiot!" Lucy yelled angrily, smacking the boy atop the head, to his displeasure.

"Lucy, don't be so mean!" Natsu whined, and Happy flew closer to the job request, his large eyes scanning the poster, before a playful grin came to his face. He turned in the air to see his two teammates bickering with each other, an idea in his mind that was sure to work.

"Hey, but did you see this, Lucy? The reward with this job is so high, with your cut of it, you could pay off your rent for a couple of months!" The girl zoomed past the flying cat, Natsu forgotten, as she ripped the piece of paper from the board, skimming over its content. Her eyes widened a bit, before returning back to normal, but with a greedy glint shining in them.

"I _guess_ we can go ahead and go on this mission… But! You two have to listen to me, and not go off on your own. This is stuff is about brains, not brawns." Lucy stated, her mind already working through plans and strategies. "The object of this job isn't to cause a commotion, rather, sneak in and out, without a word. Got it?"

The cat and boy nodded, and the girl let out a huff of air, grasping the piece of paper in her hand tightly. She knew that in one way or another, the two would mess up her plans, so she would have to make adaptations on the fly. Hopefully, things wouldn't go too astray, but with her friends, she never got her hopes up. Heading over to Mira at the bar, the trio began to discussing their plan of action, deciding to meet at the train station the next morning (much to the pink haired boy's distress, for transportation was such a bother).

Little did they know that they were being intently watched by a certain older brother ethereal body, who hid amongst the bannisters above the guild hall. His dark eyes swept over the entire area, but most of the time, they were focused on the flaming idiot known as Natsu. He couldn't help it, honestly. It seemed that the boy had grown up without a brain or sense of anything that was happening around him, so Zeref took it to himself to keep a watchful eye on him, as well as his companions.

From what he could see, Natsu was closest to two people, or, rather, one person and one flying cat. Lucy was the girl's name, and she seemed to be swayed in most situations by money, but from what he saw at the Grand Magic Games, she had a good heart, and was loyal to her companions. The cheeky blue cat was Happy, who loved fish and another talking white feline that was a member of Fairy Tail, and possessed a healthy knowledge of the magical world. There was also another man and woman, who went by Gray and Erza, who had recently been requested together for a mission. Zeref approved of them, just like every Fairy Tail member, but didn't particularly enjoy Gray's habit of getting undressed (the black haired master didn't want it to rub off on Natsu) and Erza's strict discipline, which sometimes included making punching bags out of Zeref's little brother and the raven haired ice mage.

All in all, Zeref trusted them as mages, and to keep a close eye on the reckless Natsu, but the black haired boy just couldn't help from following the fire mage around. Especially when it included going on dangerous, life-threatening missions, even though Natsu and his team were fully capable of protecting themselves. So, as the trio of mages began to exit the guild hall, and off to prepare for the next day, Zeref's own mind was a whirlwind of plans and worries.

"Hey First, what are you doing up there?" A voice called out from below, surprising Zeref, and he looked down to see another blond, but this time, male. He let out a sigh, before jumping down, gaining the attention of a few more guild members.

"I was just watching over the guild a bit. It's not exactly like I have really important plans to get done with, being an ethereal body and all." Zeref said, locking eyes with a certain Laxus Dreyar. The blond just quirked an eyebrow at his response, stuffing his hands into his coat pockets. "Today's mages sure are rowdy and reckless. I suppose they always have been, though."

"I'd be surprised to know if there was ever a time when Fairy Tail wasn't completely insane." Laxus snorted, and Zeref gave him an odd look, before a small smile graced his lips. "What is it?"

"You know, I was friends with your great grandfather, at one point."

"Is that so?"

"Yes indeed. Yury was probably the biggest dumbass I ever knew." Zeref said calmly, and Laxus's eye twitched, but then the black haired master let out a laugh. "I'm kidding, of course. Yury wasn't probably, I know for a fact that he was the biggest dumbass I ever knew!"

"First…" Laxus muttered, sweat dropping at the behavior of the seemingly young boy in front of him.

"At the end of the day, though, he was a good man with a large spirit. He'd be glad to know that the Dreyar family is still alive and strong."

Laxus remained silent in thought for a moment or two, before turning back to speak, only to find that Zeref was gone. He blinked a few times, before letting out a sigh as he heard his team call out behind him. As he began to converse with the eccentric group, Zeref, who was hiding once more, gave a small, sad smile.

 _Yury, although at points I wanted to blast you away to a point at which you would never return, my heart can't help but ache at the thought of the old days..._

* * *

Ever so slowly, three shadows made their way down a winding dirt road, moving swiftly and silently. That is, until one of the three persons decided they were bored with sneaking around, and broke away from the darkness and out into the open, his wild pink locks being revealed to the world.

"I'm tired of waiting around! HEY, WE'RE OVER-"

"Natsu! Shut it!" Lucy hissed, jumping towards the boy, and covering his mouth with her hand. The boy attempted to continue to scream, but the blonde, with the help of the blue cat, began to drag Natsu into the woods that lined the road. He fought and kicked all the way, and when he accidentally kicked Lucy in the shins, Natsu was gifted with a smack in the head by the girl. "What do you think you're doing? Are you trying to get us killed?"

"This is getting boring! Why can't we just go in and kick all of their asses and then grab the town artifact or whatever?"

"For one, there's only three of us, and two, a couple people in that guild are going to be troublesome mages." The girl stated, and the boy let out a huff of air.

"So? We can take them, I bet!"

"C'mon Natsu, will you just wait up a little bit? I have our plan ready to go. We just need to get a little bit closer to the guild building, but we have to do it _silently_ , got it?"

From his point, sitting in one of the nearby trees, Zeref could only look on in worry and concern as Natsu and his teammates began to argue, on the edge a nearby dark guild, full of possibly dangerous warriors and mercenaries. He told himself not to interfere with the job unless he absolutely needed to, for, if he did, it may seem odd that he was following around Natsu and his team. He doubted that this would lead to them somehow discovering the truth about everything, but, he decided that it would be better just to stay quiet. Although, there wasn't much he would be able to do, as an ethereal body. He could still cast spells, but he was a bit wary, as had he tried very little with his magic.

It seemed that Lucy was able to somewhat quiet the boy, and now the group talked in hush whispers. Zeref assumed that the blonde was informing them of the guild and the plan to get in, but most of him doubted that the cat and Natsu were actually listening. He had done some research himself, and found that the guild they were infiltrating was rather small, but most of its population consisted of unique mercenaries and a few mages. They were supposed to retrieve items that were stolen by a nearby town, and with a small team such as them, the key to success was acting swiftly and silently. Although nervous, Zeref had faith in the trio.

The team began to move now, and they were approaching the guild from behind, a blur of pink, blue, and yellow. The guild wasn't particularly large, but its building was a fair size, tall and composed of crumbling grey stones that resembled that of a castle. Ivy wrapped around it like a menacing serpent, and the roof was but simple red shingles that were sliding off, and shattering on the dry dirt that surrounded the building. A dirt road approached it from behind, but in the front, a larger, cobblestone street led up to the dark guild. The air was still, no one around but the three Fairy Tail mages who were about to infiltrate the building.

Zeref kept his distance as he watched the group, his dark eyes sweeping over the area for any potential dangers. He watched as Natsu began to climb the ivy up the building, before he peeked into one of the many windows that were scattered along the side of the place. He lowered himself to the ground and told the girl something, and she nodded, and he hastily zoomed up the side again, a grin on his face. Natsu seemed to do a double-check before he pressed on the glass of the window a bit, and it popped out of place. Although he couldn't hear it too well from where he was located, Zeref flinched as the sound of a shattering window would probably be echoing throughout the guild hall. The pink haired boy did not hesitate to hop into the building, and Happy began to whine about something to Lucy. From what he could see, it was a bit of a one-sided argument, and the girl finally folded, before the flying cat soared through the air and followed in Natsu's footsteps, the girl letting out a sigh.

For a few minutes, she waited there, before Lucy placed her hands on her hips, and gazed up at the tall beast of a guild hall. The gears seemed to turn in her head for a bit, and she shook her head, lifting a fist into the air. "C'mon, Lucy, you can do it!" She gave herself a short pep-talk, before rolling up her imaginary sleeves, and gripping the ivy with her pale hands. Next, she stepped up with her dark boot, and she repeated the steps again and again, ever so slowly making her way up the side of the guild.

Zeref assumed her objective was to get to the top, and a small smile slipped onto his face as he watched the girl do her best to make it up the wall without falling off. However, it was replaced with a frown as Lucy lost her grip, and she began to fall backwards, towards the rough ground. She was a good ways up, and would probably be badly injured from a fall from the height she was at. Zeref was about to jump out to try and help, but before he could even move, the girl swiftly pulled a magical whip of sorts from her belt, and wrapped it around a protruding brick above her. She hung in the air, and the girl let out a string of curses, before latching back onto the ivy. She stopped when she reached the highest window the building offered, quite close to the top of the guild.

Unlike Natsu, Lucy was sensible, and instead of smashing the window, she slid it open with ease. She disappeared into the building, and Zeref hopped off of the tree he had been sitting in, flying up towards the window, debating whether or not to follow the blonde or the pinkette. Natsu had that cat with him, and although his brotherly senses were telling him to follow the boy, he felt that his priorities should lie with making sure Lucy was okay. He entered the guild, into most likely the top floor of the building.

The room he was in seemed to be some type of storage area, as it was dark and musty, full of shelves overflowing with junk and treasure alike. Zeref flew through it all, reaching a door on the other side of the room, peeking through to see what it led to. It was a simple hallway, with beige floors and walls, and it was totally empty, other than a staircase that would lead to the floor below. Zeref silently checked a few of the rooms that branched off of the hallway, but he paused when he heard a sharp yelp and the sound of something falling through the door at the end of the hallway. He wasted no time in heading towards it, slowly cracking it open to see what was going on.

Lucy stood across from a large, burly man, and another was passed out on the floor. They glared at one another, and the girl already had her whip out, cracking it a few times to test it out.

"Master put me on duty for protectin' this artifact thingy! So I ain't gonna let you take it, woman!" He banged his hands on his chest, perfectly playing the role of a barbaric gorilla. Lucy just raised an eyebrow, a small smile on her lips.

"You may look like a total beast, but I've faced Vulcans double your size. Don't underestimate me." Lucy stated, lunging forward, and lashing out at the man with her whip. She seemed to be aiming for his right wrist, but it was cut short when, in lightning fast reflexes, the man's left hand caught the whip with ease. He gripped it tightly, and Lucy's' eyes widened as he pulled on the whip, his immense strength causing the girl to stumble forward, too fast for her to even drop the weapon. He moved towards her at the same time, and she fell onto her knees, as her grasp on the whip loosened. Lucy was barely able to roll out of the way before the man brought his fists down, and she looked at the crater that had formed next to her in a mix of shock and horror, as she almost got her head crushed.

"I'm the very strongest, girly! Don't think you're gonna win!" He shouted, letting out a disgusting laugh, and Lucy hopped to her feet. A smile came to her lips once more, and she grabbed something off of her belt, and the Grand Magic Games came back to Zeref's mind, as he recognized a golden key in her grip. She, as he had remembered, was a Celestial Spirit Mage.

"Open, Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" With a bright flash of golden light, a giant, axe-wielding bull appeared, a battle cry leaving his lips. He was a little bit larger than the man, and stood triumphantly next to Lucy. "Taurus, we have to take down this guy!"

"Anything for Miss Luuucy's body!" He stated, and the man gave an anxious look, before his ugly grin returned to his face.

"Don't think you'll defeat me so easily!" He cackled, and Taurus jumped forward, swinging his axe through the air. He didn't use the one of its sharp blades, rather, the smooth, blunt side of it, and the gorilla man blocked it with his arms, gritting his teeth as he was pushed back. Taurus backed up, and prepared to swing again, and the man readied himself for another block.

However, as the axe came closer, unknowingly, Lucy snuck behind the man after retrieving her whip, and wrapped the weapon around one of his ankles, pulling on it to cause the man to stumble and trip. All he could do was give a look of terror before he was hit square in the head with the blunt of the axe, flying backwards, slipping unconscious immediately. The blond girl gave a grin, saying goodbye to her spirit as he returned to the Celestial Spirit World.

"Facing a giant beast and fighting him off with Taurus on a mission with Happy and Natsu, huh? Brings back memories…" Lucy murmured as she walked towards a large chest that the man had been guarding, and, as it didn't have a lock, lifting it open as it creaked and groaned. She gave a triumphant grin as she reached inside, pulling out a gleaming, crimson gem, before tucking it into a small satchel on her belt. Her smile fell, however, when the building began to shake, and loud shouts were heard from the floor below. "I told those idiots to make a small distraction, not blow up the entire guild!"

She hurried out the room, and Zeref quickly hid from her field of vision, watching as she rushed down the stairs and into the chaos taking place below. He didn't have much experience with Celestial Mages, but from what he remembered, often key holders would act hostile and cruel towards their spirits, using them as tools. But it seemed that Lucy considered herself equal with the powerful beings, and a proud smile had made its way onto Zeref's face as he had watched the Fairy Tail mage fight. He also concluded that her plan had been to have Natsu create minor distractions while she retrieved the town artifact, although, the word "minor" must not have registered in the pink haired boy's mind.

Another tremor racked the building, and Zeref's' eyes widened, as he jumped over the railing of the stairway, and caught a look of what events were unfolding beneath him. Unlike the top floor, this area was completely open, a huge space littered with broken tables, chairs, and bodies. In the middle of it all was a flaming teenager, laughing madly as he blew away anyone who approached him. Happy hovered above him, and out of nowhere, Lucy pounced on the boy, an angry expression on her face.

"What did I tell you? You're not to cause a huge ruckus!" She hissed, and Natsu continued to blast away incoming mercenaries. Some possessed pretty unique skills, but at the end of the day, they received the same fate of fire. "And I thought this was supposed to be a mage invested guild! But they're dropping like flies!" Natsu let out a battle cry after a woman shot a blue fireball towards him, and the boy just ate it up, to her shock. "I guess I forgot that Natsu is a monster…"

"Lucy, we actually followed your plan downstairs," Happy stated, his tail swinging behind him. "But then Natsu got bored on this floor. So we decided to kick it up a notch!"

"I got the artifact, so now, we just gotta get out of here." Lucy muttered, still glaring daggers at the boy.

"Fine, but just let me finish this-"

"Don't think it'll be that easy, Fairy scum." A voice boomed, and a large figure appeared out of nowhere, almost like one of Lucy's spirits. Zeref's' dark eyes narrowed, as this man seemed to possess magic. And a high level, at that. The boy assumed he was the leader of the dark guild. "I'm not going to let you get away that easily."

The figure slinked out of the shadows, revealed to be a large, tan man, with long, grey hair that blew behind him. He had his hands on his hips triumphantly, and held a triumphant smirk, and you wouldn't think that his entire guild lie unconscious around him. Rather, because of his pose, you would think that he just won an entire war, and personally, Zeref thought that it would make a great painting.

"I am this guild's master, and I won't let you leave with that artifact. Not a chance!" He roared, and without hesitation, he lifted his hands in the air, preparing to cast a spell. "Shadow Crawler!"

A large, black mass appeared from his hands, seemed to be composed of the shadows themselves, and it began to make its way towards the trio. Natsu grinned, and while Happy picked up Lucy and flew into the air, the boy attempted to give the thing a fiery punch. Zeref's' eyes widened, however, as he realized what the thing really was. He used a quite similar magic when he was younger, and could tell that this thing, or whatever it was, would not be affected by such magic. Sure enough, the boy's fist passed right through it, and instead, the black creature of sorts began to wrap itself around him, covering every inch of skin exposed.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled from above, and the man could only disgustingly cackle.

"My Shadow Crawler won't be destroyed by that simple fire magic! It will cover you and then rip you to shreds!" He laughed, and Lucy was already reaching for one of her keys, and Zeref debating whether or not to intervene. However, before either could do anything, a muffled shout came from the shadow-covered Natsu, and large flames erupted from his body. To everyone's astonishment, the black shadow began to melt away, and the ruffled pink locks that everyone knew and loved were exposed to the world. "That's i-impossible!"

"Well, these aren't no normal flames!" Natsu shouted, with a large, toothy grin, the shadow completely gone. The fire around him mellowed out, but still was there, surrounding his form. "These are the flames of a dragon!" He rushed forward, so quickly, that he was under the man before anyone even realized it. A swift, fiery punch was delivered square in his jaw, and he flew through the air, breaking through one of the room's walls, and disappearing into the distant sky. For a second, all was well, and the team members gave grins, before the building began to shake. It hadn't been stable to begin with, and with Natsu's help, it was sure to collapse.

"Can't we just go on one mission without destroying anything?" Lucy sobbed, as Happy flew out of one of the windows, followed by the pink haired boy, and unknown to all of them, a flying, black haired, ethereal body.

* * *

As he stood on a dusty road, just outside of the town of which Natsu and his team were helping, Zeref couldn't help but giving a large grin. Fairy Tail was still Fairy Tail, full of wild and crazy adventures that sometimes didn't end as they were planned to. It was all he could hope for and more, where people could be united, and go on wild journeys and have the times of their lives. It made him miss the old days, of heading out with his own team, with big hopes and ambitions. It gave a chest-aching feeling, as Zeref remembered his past, which he couldn't return to.

It brought along another subject, though, that caused the male to frown. He never expected to see his little brother ever again, that is, until the day at which he passed on to the next world. However, it seemed that Natsu had been "brought back", and Zeref was sure it was the work of Mavis. Conflicting emotions battled inside of his head, angry that his brother couldn't rest in peace, but glad that Natsu was alive and happy.

He didn't want to inform or confront Natsu, however, because it was clear that he wasn't aware of anything. Also, Zeref didn't have a complete knowledge of it all, so he didn't have a complete knowledge on what the consequences would be. He knew that, eventually, he would have to face the issue head-on, but for now, he pushed it to the back of his mind, for another day.

Voices brought the boy out of his thoughts, and he looked ahead to see the distinct figures of Natsu, Lucy, and Happy, and he flew into the forest, still not wishing to be seen. He just watched, though, and as he saw Natsu give a toothy grin, that same, toothy grin, he smiled himself. He wasn't sure what was going on, but it seemed that Natsu was happy, and for now, that was fine with Zeref. However, the words of Mavis from their last meeting rang in his mind, and he gave a small frown.

He wasn't exactly sure what, but something, something _big_ , was going to happen, and it was going to change everything.

* * *

 **Here's a longer-than-usual filler chapter depicting our favorite black haired "boy" following around his little brother, with a hint of the Dreyar family. This started off a lot shorter than it ended up being…**

 **Also, have people seen the latest Fairy Tail chapter? It was… crazy, to say the least. It also may put a few holes through some of the ideas for this story, but I'm going to do my best to try and fix 'em!**

 **Thank you to all who read, favorite, follow, and review! It's you all that keep my going.**

 **Until next time!**

 **~K**


	15. Chapter Fifteen: END ( PlUS AN AU BONUS)

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Fairy Tail's ideas, characters, or its plot. These and more belong to Hiro Mashima.**

 **CHAPTER NOTE: This chapter covers the Tartaros Arc.**

* * *

"You've made it pretty far. Although, for something like you, I'm not that surprised. You see, this is my bookshelf, Tartaros. The city where my books live."

"Mavis."

Two figures stood off in the barren-other than, of course, soldiers floating through the air- hallway of, oddly enough, a floating cube of sorts, onyx clashing against emerald as they met fatal eye contact. One was a shirtless teenager with fiery rose locks, a certain Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail, and the other looked to be a small girl, her blond hair floating behind her as she gave the boy an amused look. By the name Mavis Vermilion, her eyes seemed a bit dark, but a smile still kept on her thin lips, and the boy held a face of conflicted emotion.

"This guild is composed of demons I've created. Tartaros is the proper name." Mavis stated smoothly, as she clutched her pink dress of a robe in a gentle grasp. "Now, it wasn't I who created the guild itself, though. Master E.N.D was the one who did that."

"E.N.D?" Natsu repeated, as his mind flipped through a mental memory book, replaying a conversation with his father, Igneel. "That's the guy Igneel wanted to kill."

"Is that what he said?" Mavis whispered it under her breath, along with a small chuckle, so quietly that not even the dragon slayer was able to here. "I see. In reality, he _couldn't_ kill E.N.D."

"In that case, I'll whoop his ass! I'll carry on the old man's will!" Letting out a battle cry, Natsu rushed forward, swinging his sword in a swift arc, but the sharp blade was split in half mid-air by the infamous dark mage.

"I would say you would be able to pull it off. But remember this; Igneel could not kill him. The most powerful demon that I created, E.N.D. You'll be faced with the same decision quite soon. Life or death," Her emerald eyes narrowed, and the smile seemed to turn dark as she looked up at the boy who stood before her. "The choice will be yours." Mavis paused once more, before her eyes began to shine with curiosity. "Tell me, what is Igneel to you?"

"What? He's my dad, of course! And I still don't know what you're-"

"I see. What an interesting development…" Mavis murmured, pausing, and closing her eyes. They snapped open, and it seemed that the girl began to dissipate into the air, her gazed stuck to the ground. "I will take my leave, then."

"Wait! But I don't get what the hell you're blabbering about!" Natsu roared, clenching his fists tightly.

"Have you noticed all that Tartaros is trying to do to meet me? In that sense, our little visits seem a bit unfair, no? When one arrives to me again, will it be you? Or E.N.D?" She sighed, looking up to meet his eyes again before she finally disappeared. "Until we meet again, then."

Time seemed to resume, as the floating soldiers slammed against the ground, creating a distasteful noise that the boy was immune to. He gave a confused look, one that may be used if given a challenging math problem or riddle. His dark eyes flitted around the room as he seemed to notice the fallen enemies, but other than that, he paid them no mind. Natsu could only stare at the ground where the small girl of an infamous mage once stood, eyes narrowing a bit.

"What the hell was that?"

* * *

 _So then… Natsu Dragneel claims to be the son of the fire dragon Igneel? I didn't really think that it would play out so smoothly. Almost effortlessly! I can only help but wonder what you think about all of this, Igneel…_

* * *

"Impossible… Defeated?" The words were forced through Mard Geer's chapped lips as he lay on the ground, beaten, bloody, and bruised. At a distance from him stood a large, red dragon, three Dragon Slayers, and a single, newly-found Devil Slayer. The fact that _he_ had been defeated by that band of misfits… It was unheard of!

"Weissloiga was alive?" Sting murmured, still on the ground because of the injuries he had suffered. His eyes were wide with shock, staring at the ground in disbelief.

"And Skidadrum, Metalicana, and Grandeeney. Everyone… was alive inside the bodies of the dragon slayers. Through some secret art, we were sleeping within their bodies." Igneel boomed, his words causing the teenagers around him, if possible, even more shock.

"So when our hearts were racing, it was when you awakened inside of our bodies?" Rouge asked, sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Yeah! Anyways! This is the first time I'm hearing about any of this. What were you doing inside of me? I don't ever remember eating you!" Natsu stood in front of Igneel, beaming at his father, covered in dry blood and bruises, as well.

"There are two reasons behind that…" Igneel replied, and none seemed to notice the rather odd look he gave to Natsu. "The first has to do with him." With the gesture of one of his huge claws, everyone's gaze switched to the fallen Acnologia. "Preventing another Dragon Slayer from transforming completely into a dragon like Acnologia. And the other is…" Igneel was cut off as the dark dragon beside them suddenly rose, still up to fight the supposed flame king. The red beast responded immediately, and Natsu shouted up to him, his eyes widening. "Leave him to me! Get the book!"

"Igneel!" Natsu paused, looking around, as Sting questioned what the certain "book" was.

"I believe he's talking about this." Another voice broke through the air, and Natsu turned to see a familiar face. "The book of E.N.D."

"Gray."

"I made a promise, that no matter what, I would defeat E.N.D."

The two were staring each other down, and Rogue and Sting talked in hush whispers to each other, watching the intense looks the two teens gave to each other. They were harsh and dark, which was odd for the two, even if they constantly were fighting and bickering. Their expressions turned to ones of shock, however, when suddenly, the book that the raven haired male had been grasping disappeared.

"It vanished! Gray!" Natsu gasped, and Gray looked down at his empty hand in disbelief.

"It wasn't me!"

"My apologies, but this book belongs to me." A quiet and smooth voice stated, and all in the area, including Mard Geer, felt their eyes widen in surprise. "After all, it is very, very important to me."

"Mavis." The name passed through Natsu's subconsciously, and the two Sabertooth mages exchanged nervous glances.

"Mard Geer, you did well. We were but a step away from bringing back E.N.D." Mavis said with that same, odd smile, her eyes dark. She gave him an almost pitying gaze, as the King of Hades was speechless. "Sleep now."

"Your desires… Mard Geer… Wishes to…"

"There's nothing more you can do." Mavis stated, and with a puff of smoke, the enemy that had caused the mages so much trouble turned into a simple book, with the wave of a hand.

"How could you? That's one of the demons that you, yourself, made!" Gray said angrily, and Mavis turned to face him.

"Correct. And I no longer needed his assistance. Now, I have come today to finally settle things with you."

"Huh?"

"But Acnologia decided to stick his snout in things. I wonder if he'll end history once more… Or will a miracle occur? I do not know…"

"What the hell are you blabbin' about?"

"If you somehow make it through this situation, then…" Mavis's entire demeanor changed, a dark aura surrounding her as she gave Natsu a harsh glare. "I will grant you an even deeper hopelessness."

The girl turned on her heel and walked away from the group, and with just a gust of wind, she was gone.

* * *

In an ominous and odd looking place, the short and old fellow known as Makarov Dreyar, Master of Fairy Tail, stood in front of a giant, crystal lacrima, the body of a young, male teenager stuck inside. The room was huge and extremely dark, being partially illuminated by the crystal. His back was facing in it, and his eyes were closed, accompanied by a very grim expression.

"It was the dragons that saved us...I had not the courage… The courage to unleash Lumen Histoire." Makarov said, shame laced through his words. His eyes creaked open, but were glued to the ground.

"Don't sweat it. It merely means that it's not the time, yet." The very person who was stuck within the crystal spoke, an ethereal body standing directly in front of the short man. His eyes were stuck to the ground, as worry set in his gut and his mind whirled around with thoughts. His lips were pulled into a thin line, and a sigh escaped through his lips.

There had been a whole lot that had gone on, and although he learned some information, more than anything, Zeref was confused. Could you blame him, though? Something was going on with his brother, his brother who had been brought back from the dead, but he had put it off in his mind, as it was something he didn't wish to think about. And so, he hadn't. But here he was, and he knew that he needed to figure _something_ out. Natsu was most likely some demon or devil that Mavis had created, but it seemed that he was still friendly, and acted like a normal teenager. Just a normal kid, who used some pretty sweet magic, and had an entire family within a guild.

But at the thought of his magic, all of Zeref's' thoughts were twisted and distorted in utter confusion, as he tried to wrap his mind around it all. Natsu claimed to have learnt the Lost Magic from a fire dragon named Igneel, but that seemed absolutely impossible. Not only that, but it was said that Igneel was like a foster father to the boy. Had he met a dragon after being brought back to life? If so, why would Mavis allow him to be trained, if she brought him back for a purpose?

Zeref let out a sigh, lips tugging downwards into a frown at the attempt to figure out just what was going on. It wasn't just Natsu who he worried for, either; the male knew that everything that had happened with Tartaros would cause major changes, and he honestly didn't know what would become of Fairy Tail. This seemed like only the beginning, though, and a feeling in Zeref's gut told him so.

 _Will I have to reveal the truth to you soon, Natsu?_

* * *

Mavis sat in a plush chair in an unknown place, her emerald eyes watching the outside world through a large window, her hands lying in her lap daintily. She seemed to be in some type of manor, with plush furniture and a large, open room, and it was quite dim, only illuminated by a few candles, their flames dancing with a small breeze that passed through the area. A shadow was cast upon her face, her eyes seeming dark as a hand brushed a book that sat on a table that rested beside her.

"You have to try and surpass me, Natsu… Or, should I say, E.N.D… Etherious Natsu Dragneel."

* * *

BONUS: TALK OF THE TOWN (SHORT LITTLE MODERN AU THINGY)

* * *

Although he wasn't a thing like what he was perceived to be, Zeref Dragneel was seen as nothing but a troublemaker and delinquent in the eye of the public. Magnolia was swarmed by all types of gangsters and thugs, but for some odd reason, rumors about the boy spread throughout the city more than anybody else, and all of the supposed devious acts he had committed were known by everyone. You could ask anyone; every bone in Zeref Dragneel's body was infused with evil.

So needless to say, the first time he was seen casually strolling through the streets of Magnolia, the Fairy, Mavis Vermillion, clinging to his arm, _everybody_ was shocked.

Mavis Vermillion seemed to be the polar opposite of the dark haired boy. She had a tiny and fragile frame, with long, flowing blond hair that was almost as long as she was tall. You would think that she was a middle schooler, by her appearance, and many had made that fatal mistake (a certain Lucy Heartfilia once attempted to walk her to the elementary school, to her embarrassment) when in reality, she was preparing for college. She was known throughout Magnolia not as a delinquent, such as Zeref, but as one of the smartest students in the entire region, practically getting perfect scores on all of the required assessments. She was the Fairy of Fairy Tail High. An angel, through and through.

So on that certain first day, when the duo was walking down a bustling main road of the city, those who passed by could only think up insane and irrational ideas to why Mavis was chatting the boy's ear off as he only smiled and nodded. Zeref Dragneel, the worst, most evil person in all of Magnolia, was _smiling_. Not sadistically or cruelly, but warmly and with soft eyes. Most people had dropped their shopping bags by that point. They strolled smoothly and acting without a care in the world, and the citizens didn't dare stop them.

"And then, and then, Yury tried to back away, but the lizard crawled up his pants and he started screaming! Warrod and Precht just sat there, so I went in and saved him!" Mavis giggled, skipping alongside the boy, her pale arm wrapped around his own, long locks billowing behind her.

"Is that true? They shouldn't have made you do it." Zeref said, amused, and Mavis only shook her head, grinning playfully.

"They're just old men, though. They can get worn out really easily!" Mavis had befriended a trio of elderly men when she was younger, and to that day, she spent a good portion of her time with them. They were some of her closest friends, oddly enough.

A strong gust of wind ripped through the air, and Mavis hugged closer to Zeref's side, the brisk and chilly breeze breaking through her pink coat of a dress. The boy wore a long, black coat, and it swished against the concrete as they moved, and he smiled and unfurled his arm from the girl's, before gripping her small hand in his own. They continued to converse until they disappeared around the corner of the street, and as soon as they were out of sight, wild whispers spread throughout the crowd almost as fast as Natsu Dragneel's cat could bound to an unguarded plate of fish.

"What the heck was that? You don't think that Zeref was holdin' her against her will or something…"

"I mean, that seemed like real happiness to me. But why would those two be together? He's just an infamous delinquent, and she's the top student of Fairy Tail High School."

"I heard that Zeref used to go to Fairy Tail. His brother Natsu goes there after all."

"This is just all too weird…"

Eventually, the shock began to wear off, and normal movement of the bustling people resumed. The thought of the odd pair together lingered in all witness' minds, however, stuck in the back of their heads, only to be brought up later, when gossiping with their friends. Soon, everyone in Magnolia found out about the sighting of Zeref and Mavis, and after that, the rare sight began to occur more and more frequently.

Zeref and Mavis lying in a field together under the large tree in Magnolia Park, his head in her lap. Zeref and Mavis sitting in a booth at a diner shoulder to shoulder-not exactly though, because of the height difference-sharing a dessert with each other. Zeref and Mavis, on the frozen lake, ice skating with each other like graceful fairies. They were everywhere, it seemed. You would think that the horror and shock that Magnolia first felt would stick when they learned of this, but oddly enough, all seemed to understand. They were certainly an odd duo, the two, but in a way, it seemed to click.

She was a pretty little genius, and he was a supposed devious delinquent. They were the talk of the town, but certainly not for their smarts or "crimes".

Why, they were known as by far being the cutest couple in Magnolia.

* * *

 **Okay everyone, so I have some important subjects to discuss. You see, after doing some research and reading some past Fairy Tail chapters, while working on figuring out what I would do concerning the information revealed in the chapter that came out last week, I got a bit… stuck. I had a whole lot of trouble trying to figure out a way to make everything work, and yet, not make it far-fetched or just...odd, you know? I have a general idea, and there were glimpses of it in this chapter, but I'm still a bit worried about how it's all going to play out. I ask that you all bear with me for now.**

 **On that note, we may go on a short week break again. These may become a bit more frequent, because I really want to space out some of these chapters and let the manga play out some more.**

 **Also, I may start throwing in some little bonus thingies? I don't know, I just thought about putting that in this chapter.**

 **Thank you to all who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed!**

 **Until next time,**

 **~K**


End file.
